A Little Bit of Black Magic
by Rothak
Summary: The Second Task and the Graveyard played out differently. With Sirius cleared, Voldemort dead, and just wanting to get away from it all, Harry is sent away for schooling outside of England. Life in England may be a circus, but Harry is unknowingly sent to a school with a different type of insanity. Just why is the school pink?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm only going to say this once, I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club.**

 **Since I haven't updated either of my works in progress, I only have one thing to say: blame my Beta for this muse that refused to die until the story was complete.**

With a heavy jolt, Harry awoke as the plane landed in Japan. With how everything had gone the past few months, Harry had taken the escape for what it was worth. Sirius had arranged everything; and not for the first time, Harry was wondering what his godfather was thinking. Although, the former Marauder's idea had merit. No one would look for him this far away from Europe.

Harry had busied himself about learning about Japan. However, there was also quite a bit of information about his standing in the Wizarding World and the expectations that he would be held to as well. As Sirius had put it time and again, Harry had been given the mushroom treatment. He had to learn and learn fast. He could do that here without the press hounding him. Hopefully.

Harry picked up his luggage and headed to the lines for customs. As he stood in line, Harry made sure to double check his paperwork. Harry already had gained a student visa. When it was Harry's turn, he stepped up to the desk, his documents ready. Harry rolled his shoulder, trying to stave off the twinge that had bothered him.

The customs officer took the papers with a smile. "So what brings you to Japan?"

Harry handed over the paperwork and spoke in Japanese. "Exchange student I am." Harry frowned. That wasn't right. "I'm sorry. I'm here as an exchange student."

The man smiled slightly. "How long have you studied Japanese?"

"Three months."

The man nodded as he stamped the papers. "Well good luck." He handed the sheaf back.

"Thank you." Harry took the papers back.

On the other side of the desk a man in a suit was holding a sign with his name on it.

Harry walked over and spoke. "I'm Harry Potter."

The man checked a folder and nodded. "This way Mr. Potter, your car is waiting."

Harry blinked. His car? Sirius did say that everything was arranged. "Very well."

Harry followed and his luggage was taken by the man and placed in the trunk of a car that would have Vernon slathering.

The drive was silent for almost twenty minutes before the driver began to speak. "Mr. Potter, a house has been purchased and prepared to your guardian's specifications."

Harry wondered exactly what Sirius' specifications were. "Understood."

"A contract has also been established with my company. Should you need to go anywhere, all you have to do is call. We have people available at all hours."

Harry nodded.

A packet was handed to the backseat. "The location of your home is marked as well as the closest stores for shopping. Your guardian informed us that the household services can be tended by you when your servants are not available."

Harry nodded. "Indeed."

The man nodded. "Your utilities and taxes are taken care of. A school representative will be in touch by this time tomorrow."

The information delivered, silence fell in the vehicle once more. The car pulled alongside a house. While it was larger than Number 4, Harry was glad it wasn't some palatial mansion. It was something that Harry was honestly leery of. Sirius _had_ joked about it.

The man exited the car and took Harry's luggage. He unlocked the house and sat the luggage on inside. A ring of keys was then passed to Harry. "These are the keys to the house." He took one final letter from his coat. "This is how to manage your security system."

Harry nodded. "Thank you for all your help."

The man looked appraisingly at the foreigner. The lack of conversation could easily be attributed to nerves. The teen had been polite. It was a good quality to have; regardless of the wealth that had been thrown around by the boy's guardian. With the boy's looks, it would also go a long way too. "I look forward to working with you."

Harry nodded. "If you don't mind, are there any…" Harry hesitated over the next few words. "Stores for books around here? I need to remember kanji."

The man corrected Harry. "Memorize kanji?"

Harry blinked at the new word and wrote it down on pad that he pulled from his pocket. "Possibly. I'm still learning."

"Keep it up. You're doing well. On the papers I gave you is a complete list of the various stores."

"Thank you."

The man nodded as he stepped out the door. "No thanks are necessary."

Once the door was shut, Harry called out, "Dobby?"

The quirky elf appeared. "Yes Master Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "You know, I have told you to just call me Harry." He examined what the elf was wearing. "New uniform?"

The elf was wearing a bright orange outfit, looking oddly like traditional Japanese clothing and wooden geta sandals.

"Yes Master Harry."

"Can you get my stuff situated? I'm going to get a cookbook or two and go grocery shopping. Something tells me that standard British fare will be tricky to get around here. I figure that we can learn how to cook these dishes together."

Dobby was almost in tears from the suggestion that he might actually learn to cook. "Master Harry Potter is a truly amazing Wizard."

Harry shook his head and left the house. He followed the map to a store that had a wide selection of books. Out of long practice, Harry ignored the stares and subsequent looking away. His last fight with Voldemort had left several visible marks. Harry picked up a cookbook and turned to the worker that was stocking the shelves. "Excuse me, I'm new to Japan and I wanted to get the opinion of someone on cookbooks."

The woman turned and smiled, before her eyes widened. "O-of course. The one you have in your hands is actually rather complete."

Harry nodded. "Thank you. I'm still learning. Do you have book that help me with kanji in this book?"

The woman blinked in surprise. "Of course."

Once he paid, Harry thanked the woman and left.

The next stop Harry kept the books on hand, consulting them several times as he shopped to make sure that he purchased the right ingredients. He used them to match Kanji.

He was about to pick up a packet of meat when a voice spoke up behind him. "You don't want that one."

Harry turned and saw a girl with brown eyes and long hair. "Huh?"

Haruhi noticed a boy, about her age, shopping for groceries. She noticed him consulting a cookbook. As she stood behind him, she noted that he was getting ingredients for a simple pork dish. He was picking up cubed beef, not cubed pork. "You don't want that one."

As he turned, Haruhi's eyes widened slightly. The teen was foreign. He had a scar that ran from his forehead, looking like a lightning bolt that extended along the side of his nose and onto his cheek. A shiny scar, indicating a burn could be seen above his collar on the opposite side of his face and neck. At his confusion Haruhi nodded. "You're making a pork dish. That's beef."

Harry double checked the kanji against his book. "Thanks."

"No problem. Do you do a lot of cooking?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, but I don't know Japanese cooking. English, yes. Japanese, no."

Haruhi looked at the recipe. It was similar to one her mother used. "You may want to substitute potato starch in place of cornstarch. It helps things stick together a little better."

Harry blinked. Thank Merlin for the translation charm. "Does the store have..." Harry said the words very carefully. "potato starch? I've never cooked with potato starch."

Haruhi nodded. "I can help you get everything for that particular dish."

Harry looked hesitant. "While I'd really appreciate that, you're the first person to even offer to help. Most see scars and look the other way."

Haruhi shrugged. "Well, it's what's on the inside that counts. Besides, it's clear that you're a foreigner."

Harry smiled at that. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Harry gestured to his book. "Anything you recommend?"

Haruhi nodded and marked the page. She found another recipe. "Try this one. My dad really likes this one. Mom made it for us all the time."

Harry nodded. "I will." He looked at a redhead that was staring at them. In particular, she was giving Harry the Evil Eye. "Is that your mom?"

Haruhi turned to where Harry was pointing. "Dad! What are you doing here?!"

Harry blinked in shock at that comment. That might explain why Haruhi didn't stare and willingly helped him.

Ranka stepped out. "Well, I just came along to carry your shopping basket. You know how Daddy likes to carry shopping baskets. I simply love accessories."

Harry had to smile. "Well Haruhi's Dad. It's nice to meet you. Your daughter helping me get used to shopping. I'm still learning Japanese. Japanese not easy."

Ranka stared at the scarred teen.

Looking for something to break the man's glare, Harry turned the book. "Haruhi said your wife cooks and that it's good."

The pair in front of him shared a glance.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Haruhi spoke up. "Mom died almost ten years ago."

Harry winced. "I'm sorry. I misunderstood you. For what it's worth, both of my parents have died as well."

Ranka paused at that. Given the teen's appearance, it might be a tragedy. He hesitantly asked, "Is that how you got your scar?"

"One of them. I don't like to talk about the others."

Haruhi went to change the subject. "So are you an exchange student?"

"Sort of. I came here because a few not good things happened at my school. Both me and my guardian agrees that a change of scenery would do good for me. But Japanese isn't easy."

Haruhi nodded. "So where are you from?"

"England. I trying to fit in and food here is the first step."

Ranka nodded. "Well, Haruhi is an excellent cook, so if she tells you to try something, do it. Her mother was good too."

The rest of the time in the convenience store was spent with Harry purchasing several items at the pair's insistence. Harry thanked them for their help and headed home.

Harry found it odd when Haruhi and Ranka took the same route he did. When he got closer to his home, Harry turned around. "Are you following me?"

Ranka shook his head. "We live this way."

Haruhi pointed to an apartment building near the end of the street. "We live there."

Harry blinked pointed to his house which was closer. "Oh. Well, I live there. I just moved in today."

Harry waved goodbye to the Fujiokas and went onto his property.

Ranka spoke up. "You bought this house?"

Harry blinked. "Kind of, yes. My… I don't know the word, guardian did and once I'm a legal adult, it will be mine."

The answer surprised the pair. The house was rather large for one person. It was two stories, and had been listed as having four bedrooms.

Harry looked a little nervous at their reactions. "Do you want to see the inside?"

Haruhi shook her head. "We need to get dinner started."

Harry nodded. "Well, it was nice to meet you two. Have a good day."

Harry stepped into the house and began cooking. Luckily, Dobby could tell when things were getting close to burning. The end result was actually rather good.

Harry went to sleep after Dobby promised to clean up. He woke up with a scream. It was another nightmare of the graveyard. In some ways what happened that night helped him, but in so many others, it made things worse.

Harry took a glass of water that appeared on the bedside table. "All that matters is that Voldemort is dead, I'm alive, and Sirius is free." If anyone would have heard his words, Harry sounded like he was trying to convince himself of the truth of the matter.

Harry fell back into a fitful slumber.

* * *

In the morning, Dobby was waiting for him. "Breakfast is ready Master Harry."

Harry sighed and stood. "Dobby, just call me Harry."

A few hours after breakfast, Harry was practicing the language acquisition charm again when the doorbell rang.

Dobby popped in. "Master Harry, there are three people at the door. They are from Japan."

Harry stood from his desk. "Thank you Dobby. While at least one of them will be familiar with magic, stay out of sight."

Dobby nodded.

Harry went to the door and opened it. His scars caused the trio to focus on him.

"Lord Harry Potter?" The man was speaking English.

Harry nodded. "Yes. Can I ask who you are?"

"We are part of the Admissions Committee. Your godfather, Lord Black, has already taken care of several details. However, we need to test your level of schooling. Standards at Ouran are different than your previous school. There is enough time before the year starts for you to catch up should the need arise."

Harry nodded and switched to Japanese. He was glad he'd been practicing the charm. He was getting better. "Very well. Come in."

The next few hours were full of being tested. At the end, Harry was given the contact information to be fitted for a uniform.

At the end of the tests, one of the men spoke up. "A question Lord Potter. Are you certain that keeping your status as a Lord secret is wise? With your scarring, you may find acceptance difficult."

Harry nodded and spoke in English. "As you know, I have already seen several doctors about them and this is the best they can do." They were mostly Dark Magic scarring. Plastic surgery wouldn't work. The skin simply reverted. "While I have already seen that scars aren't exactly appreciated here in Japan, I see them as what I've survived. If people can't see past those, it is no concern of mine."

A man nodded. "I will need to discuss your additional classes. I need to ensure that you can handle yourself in those as well. There are conflicting results in your transcript."

Harry nodded. "Of course."

The other two men turned and left.

Another two hours or questions and magical demonstrations had the third man nodding. "You're actually advanced for your age and your power level is higher than what we normally see as well. I take it this was because of the TriWizard?"

Harry nodded. "Being in life-threatening situations has a tendency of forcing people to work harder."

The man nodded. "I should warn you that all of the schools rooms are warded against magical cheating. You may want to get a different focus for school. We have found that wands draw a lot of attention. Here in Japan there are several options."

Harry nodded. "I looked over what was available and I was thinking about getting a focus ring to keep up with my studies. However, I was also looking at other styles of magic. Once I read up on them, I was curious about ofuda. I was thinking about taking classes on making those as well."

The man grinned. "It's good to see you branching out. Is that for your arts requirement? Calligraphy would qualify."

After shaking his head, Harry looked a little nervous. "Well, I was thinking about something different. I never had the opportunity to learn an instrument. I want to at least take the opportunity while I have it."

The man smiled at that. "Do you have one in mind?"

"I was thinking piano but I haven't decided just yet."

"Well whatever you choose, there are several quality instructors at the school." The man seemed pensive. "I'm assuming that you're using a charm to learn the language?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Keep it on. I will tell you that the majority of the magic users in school are members of the 'Black Magic' Club." Seeing Harry's wary look the man laughed. "Don't worry. It is simply a club where students can help each other with their magical studies. Mr. Nekozawa runs the club and is rather advanced. He finished the equivalents of England's NEWTs as a first year. Some of the students take the image rather far. They do so to keep other students from gaining too much interest and should they barge in, most attribute it to the members being strange. I will tell you this, you aren't as famous here as in Europe. Unless there is a foreigner, you might not be given a second glance. Would you like directions to the nearest magical stores?"

"I would appreciate it." Harry pulled the map from his desk.

"Very well." The man indicated a spot on the map. "This is a small shrine to Tenjin, the Shinto kami of scholarship, education, and learning. There is a stone Torii that is off the main path. Channel some magic into a black stone on the left pillar. And there you are. Stores there take magical currency as well as Yen and credit transactions. To return, you just go back to the same pillar you exited from and repeat the process. There is a large row of them. You will have to remember the kanji above the gate that you exit from; otherwise you'll end up in a completely different part of the country when you leave. I will say that some magic users will use those to quickly travel to different parts of the country. Should you decide to do so, it is considered polite to leave a monetary offering at the temple you exit from." The man pulled out a card and pressed his own ring into it. "This will signify that you are a student here and are allowed to purchase a new focus. Since you already have a wand, most won't sell to you without this."

Harry nodded and bowed politely. "I understand. Thank you."

The man returned the gesture and left.

A meal of sandwiches appeared on the desk and Harry hungrily ate. "Thanks Dobby." Harry decided to get himself squared away magically. The sooner he got used to a focus ring, the better. They were banned in Europe because they couldn't be won from their owner and left no signature that could be tracked. However, using one took extra attention to the spell and will from the user. Wands could 'learn' their user's habits and eventually simply keep the spell from being too strong. Rings were a different matter. The magic user had to get used to the various quirks of their ring. Until that was accomplished, spells could be underpowered, overpowered, or simply chaotic.

* * *

Harry followed the map and when he arrived at the shrine, he unobtrusively drew his wand. He pushed magic through his wand and into the stone. A faint shimmer appeared in the gate. Harry stepped through. Harry was surprised. This was a magical form of transportation that wasn't horrible. It was like walking through a door.

A chaotic scene met his gaze. Harry had to smile at what he saw. It was a marketplace with open air stalls as well as shops. Harry noted people with animal features, Youkai if Harry remembered correctly, people wearing traditional Japanese attire, business suits, and everything else in between. The atmosphere was open and welcoming. Harry smiled and walked through the market. He was glad that he had learned the necessary spells to help learn the language.

Harry found a store and took a few moments finding the appropriate kanji in his dictionary. He stepped into the store. A large case held several rings and other types of jewelry. Writing tools were in another case. Several ringed staves could be seen lined along the wall. Even various tools and bladed weapons could be seen.

"Hello and welcome to Hirashin's. How can I help you today?"

Harry smiled and bowed slightly. "I'm new to the country and I'm looking for a new focus." The man's gaze turned calculating and suspicious. Harry held out the card he was given. "I was told to show this to the shop."

The man looked at the card. His body language shifted to be more welcoming. "Well then, this clears things up. What did you have in mind?"

Harry looked around the shop. "I've never seen so many different types. I'm only used to my wand."

The man nodded. "Yes. While they have benefits, many feel that the cost of those benefits is too high of a price to pay."

Harry's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

The man studied Harry once again. "While they make spellcasting easier, wands eventually limit the magic of the user. The users become dependent on their wands."

Harry took out his wand and frowned. "Really?"

The man nodded. "It takes several years, but yes. Don't worry; you can still learn to use another focus. However, once your magic grows beyond the bounds of your wand, it will never work properly for you again."

Harry looked at the man. "Can I ask your opinion on something?"

The man nodded.

"Then why have the British used wands for so long?"

The man shook his head. "Two possible reasons. The first is that magic with a wand can be standardized. You can teach everyone the same. The second is that the nature of wands is one that makes it easy to track the spells used."

Harry puzzled over the next few words. "So with other foci, everyone's magic will work differently?"

The man nodded. "Of course. While everyone can use a ring, some people find other implements better suited to their magic." He gestured to the wall behind him. "That's why we have so many."

Harry nodded. "Well, I was going to get a ring for school. When would you recommend testing some of the others?"

The man smiled widely. "Wait until your magic matures." He clapped his hands and gestured. "Follow me."

Harry went over to the counter. An odd wheel made of several concentric rings was on the counter. The shopkeeper picked up a metal spike that was sitting in the middle and ran it several times through the flame of a candle that was nearby. At Harry's curious glance, the man explained. "It removes any magic residue as well as germs. I would use sterile lancets, but they don't work with the enchantments. Believe me, I tried."

Harry nodded. "That makes sense."

"You need to poke your finger to draw some blood."

Harry placed his pointer finger on the spike and pushed down. Harry was surprised when he pulled away that a single drop of blood was suspended in the air above the spike.

Harry watched as the dials began to spin. Finally several tiles lifted into the air. The man's eyes widened. "Curious."

"What is curious."

"That combination, nothing more. Wind and fire go together, very well in fact, and you have heavy leanings in that regards. But there is also a heavy water component. Almost equal to the other two."

"What does that mean?"

The man grinned. "A fire leaning means you can be skilled in magical combat. Wind ties in because it's versatile. That means you can learn several types of magic. Water is the most polar of the elements in its usage. It is often indicated for healing magic and permanent protection. I believe the word is 'wards' in English. But it also can mean injury and destruction. Quite an intimidating combination."

Harry blinked at that. "What about Earth?"

The man shook his head. "Not much I'm afraid." At Harry's downcast look, he shook his head. "Don't be disheartened. Some people have no inclination at all outside of one or two of the elements. You do have a small amount. Again, it's a rarity with the strengths of your other leanings. A wise man builds up his weaknesses and makes his strengths even stronger. Earth is more for caring for the world. Magical plants and animals."

Harry nodded. All Ollivander said that was that he was destined for great things. "So what does that mean for me?" He had usually been decent with Herbology and Care.

"Simple. You have a lot to study. I also have to be careful in creating a ring for you."

Harry frowned. "But you have so many."

The man chuckled. "Those are some of the more common combinations. Often with only one or two of the four elements. If someone has three or more that means the ring is custom." The man pulled out a chest. "Electrum would be best. I haven't worked in Electrum for quite some time."

"Electrum?"

The man's tone was detached. "It is a mixture of gold and silver. There are also trace amounts of copper and other metals. This allows for someone with your particular nature to use their magic to it's full potential without feedback and interference from the magical substances infused to help to focus your magic." The man examined the still floating tiles. "Hmm. You are a tricky customer. The fire and wind can be taken care of easily enough and can easily be incorporated into the metal. As for the water and earth…perhaps a black opal magically infused with water from a kappa's head." The man seemed to realize that Harry was still there. "Sorry. A ring with your particular balance will be expensive. However, given the name of the school on that card, am I to believe that price won't be an object?"

Harry shook his head.

The man nodded. "Very well. Even with magic, I will need a few hours. Also it's useful because I have everything on hand already." He paused. "Is there any particular ornamentation you would like on it? I could match it to the crest on your other ring."

Harry belatedly realized that as they had spoken about rings, the Potter signet ring had appeared. "No, that's not necessary. I'm still not used to wearing this one to be honest."

The man gave a measured nod. "Very well. Come back just before seven. I close at seven, and should be done by then."

Harry nodded. He spent the next few hours simply browsing the magical market. He bought some food from a stall run by a man and wife with cat ears. Since it was slow, Harry had asked about Youkai and how best to interact with them.

The man scoffed. "Well for starters be polite, just like you would with anyone else. You're obviously foreign. Most foreigners don't even give us the time of day."

Harry winced at that. "Yeah, I can see that happening. Several people I went to school with are like that. To be honest, it's one of the reasons I left. I would occasionally be teased because I was friends with a…" Again Harry searched for the words. "Half of a giant and an elf of the house."

The man's wife smiled at that. "That just means that you're a decent person. But to answer your question, there aren't any special rules or whatnot. But there are some Youkai that are rather standoffish towards humans. Those generally are more animalistic. Just don't stare and you'll be fine."

Harry nodded. "Thank you. Would you suggest any stores here at the market? I'm looking around today so I know what is available."

The woman's eye gave a speculative gleam. "Well my daughter works part time at the potions supply store. You two are about the same age."

The man actually hissed at his wife. "What are you doing?"

"Well he's a nice boy and Reiri _did_ say that there are no interesting boys around. I'm just looking out for our daughter. It's not like I suggested that they date or anything, just that they get to know each other."

Harry chuckled slightly. "That's not the kind of shopping I'm doing." He hesitated, remembering some of the comments at the end of the year. "Besides, I'm a little too young for all of that yet. I'm only fifteen."

The man relaxed and the woman pouted.

Harry paid for his meal and left. Harry continued browsing the stalls, simply looking at what was available. With the house to himself, Harry could add whatever he wanted. He had stepped into a small store that held paintings and was surprised at what he saw. It was a gallery of some sort. Magical paintings were rather well-displayed. Out of all the artwork present, two paintings seemed to stand out to Harry. His initial impression was that they were rather breathtaking. One was a pitch black canvas that occasionally would have fireworks explode, slightly illuminating the hidden background. The other was a lone tree atop a cliff face with pink flowers that would have petals drift away in a breeze as the sun set into the ocean. The waves even lapped against the shore.

The shopkeeper and artist stepped up as Harry was staring at the paintings. "Can I help you?"

The question shook Harry out of his shock. He spoke in English. "I'm sorry; I just hadn't seen magical paintings like these before. I've only seen paintings of people. These are very, very nice." Harry winced before switching to Japanese, "I'm sorry..."

The man smiled and spoke in almost flawless English. "Yes my family has been magical artists for generations. The firework painting took well over two years to complete. There are eighty five different types of fireworks it can generate with over a hundred different shades and hues of the various colors. The inspiration was both magical and mundane fireworks." He ran a finger along the edge of the frame and the frequency of the fireworks increased. "Everything is adjustable by runes on the frame."

Harry's jaw dropped. "That's amazing. I didn't even know that was possible. I didn't think it could get better, but it did. I've never seen a painting that could do that before."

Pleased by Harry's reaction, the man nodded. "As for the cherry blossom painting, it didn't take as long to complete. That one was only a year and a half. There are seventy individual sunsets that it will generate and the petals will change direction and speed as well. You can also set that one to mix and match parts of sunsets."

Harry shook himself slightly. "I didn't even know that was possible." Harry looked at the man. "That must take a lot of work and skill. I'm glad that I came in here."

The man's smile became slightly indulgent. "It is a technique of my family's. We focus on capturing the natural beauty that exists all around us."

Harry kept noting the small details that would appear and just as fleetingly recede. "I would say you succeeded. I could watch these for hours."

The comment earned a chuckle.

Harry looked at the man. "I apologize."

"What for? Young men can be honest in their comments, unless a pretty girl is involved. Given the time it takes to make them, we don't sell a lot of paintings and these two have been here for some time. It's nice to see them appreciated."

The next few minutes had Harry talking with the man about several details he saw and how they were superior to what he had seen in the past.

Harry had a sudden thought. The walls in his house were pretty bare. "How much are they?"

The man merely smiled. "Sakura Petals by Sunset is seven million and five hundred thousand Yen. Fireworks Festival is nine million. Unless they are sold, they will be going to auction soon."

Harry was taken aback at the prices. However, given the rather astounding wealth he now had at his disposal, he could get them without blinking an eye. He nodded slightly. "I'm assuming that the cost is because of the magical components in your painting as well as the time involved?"

"Very astute. Our paints are all made by hand and are family secrets. The canvas is specially made, again, by hand. And yes, that amount of time is also a factor."

Remembering Sirius' admonition, Harry pulled out his wallet and a card. "I'll take the pair of them."

The man's eyes widened when he saw the literal platinum card in the boy's hand. "Are you serious?"

Harry nodded and handed over the card. "Yes. I've never really had anything like these and my godfather told me that if I didn't at least make one outrageous purchase in the first month, he'd come and throw me in the ocean. This way I won't get thrown in the ocean, you get paid for your work, and I get two amazing paintings for my home. Everyone wins."

The man hesitantly took the card and ran it through a box. His eyes widened when the amount was approved. "Shall I wrap them up for you? I'm afraid that they don't take well to changing size."

Harry shook his head. "No, but I was wondering if there is a way to freeze the image in case non-magicals show up."

The man smiled. "There is a spell you can use to pause the image. You can also press your focus against any part of the frame. There is a preset image that will appear and remain there until you repeat the action."

Harry nodded. "Dobby."

The small elf appeared. "Yes Master Harry?"

"How many times will I have to ask you to simply call me Harry?"

Dobby smirked. "At least once more."

Harry gestured to the two paintings. "Dobby, I just purchased these two paintings. Please take them back home and put the firework one in the living room and the other in the office."

"Of course Master Harry."

The paintings were lifted off their stands and handed to Dobby who disappeared with a pop. The House Elf made two trips.

The man smiled, glad to have made quite the tidy profit. "Well then Mr. Potter. It was a pleasure to meet you. I'm Satoshi Hiwatari. The frames are enchanted to protect the paintings from being damaged."

"It was a pleasure to meet you too. I hope that what you paint next is just as awe-inspiring as those two pieces."

The man nodded, pleased that the paintings were bought by someone who clearly appreciated them, even if they were an impulse buy. "Thank you for your patronage. I'll send you a note about any similar artwork when it is available." He handed Harry a small booklet. "This is in Japanese, but it details how to make adjustments."

Harry smiled. "I'd appreciate that, and thank you."

Harry left the store, and headed back to Hirashin's. It was getting late. When he stepped back into the store, the man smiled. "I'm glad you came back." He waved Harry over to the counter. "Now before you try it on, you have to pay."

Harry nodded and pulled out his card one more time. The price paid, approximately one hundred and fifty galleons, cleared without a problem. The man slid a small wooden box to Harry. "Try it on."

Harry opened the box and a wide ring met his gaze. It was a pale gold ring and a black opal glimmered in the light. Harry touched the ring and a shock ran up his arm. He jerked his hand back.

At Harry's reaction, the man smiled. "That's a good sign. It shocked you a bit, didn't it?"

Harry nodded.

"That means I got it right. If there's no reaction, it won't work for you. Go ahead, put it on. It goes on your dominant hand and most people wear it on your pointer finger."

Harry lifted the ring and slid it on. When it met the base of the finger, the ring resized and a small sting was felt.

The man noted the wince. "Don't worry. That ring is now blood-bound to you. It can't be used against your will."

"Can I try a spell?"

"Something simple with no potential for destruction. You need to get used to it. It is different."

"Oh I know. I want to see the difference. I going to use a spell to create light."

The man nodded. "That is appropriate."

Harry focused. "Lumos."

The resulting flash of white light caused both Harry and the shopkeeper to cry out. Both were blinking spots away from their eyes for several minutes.

"I'd say that works amazingly well Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded. "I need to work on control if that was a simple light spell. A lot of work."

The man nodded. "Indeed." He was still blinking. "I wouldn't cast anything potentially harmful until you have that under control."

"You have my word."

"There are several charms on the ring. Non-magicals won't see it. It won't interfere with washing or bathing. It also won't catch on anything. There are several others mostly for convenience. I will say this. Each ring is different. Yours is rather forceful. It _wants_ to be used. It has a drive to do powerful magic. There are so few foci that have such a drive. So when you do not use powerful magic, you will need to tone it down." The man smiled. "I normally would say: Don't abuse that power young man. However, I believe you already know what happens when power is abused."

Harry's face darkened as he nodded sharply. "Thank you for your hard work. I need to head home."

The sign flipped to close. "So do I."

Harry took a few moments to find the right gate to return home.

He picked up a meal to eat from a store. He made sure to get extra for Dobby.

Harry smiled at the painting when he sat to eat. Dobby had picked the perfect place. "Dobby."

"Yes Master Harry?"

"I think you chose a perfect spot for the painting." Harry offered a small bag to Dobby. "Here. You can eat dinner with me."

Dobby's eyes filled with tears. "Master Harry is truly a great wizard, but it is not proper for an elf to eat with Wizards. But I will accept your amazing gift Master Harry."

Before Harry could say anything, Dobby took the bag and popped away.

Tired from his busy day, Harry ate, washed up, and went to bed.

 **Reviews aren't necessary, please read the note in my profile. As a note, this story is finished and should be fully posted rather quickly. It may get slightly crackish in parts. For those who have read my previous works, you may recognize it as an attempt at humor. If this chapter wasn't your cup of tea, it might not be best to keep reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For the disclaimer, check the first chapter.**

The time remaining in the year was full of Harry practicing the spells he knew and getting used to regulating the power output. It took him almost a month to get the First Year spells to a reliable level. However, the odd purple flowers that had accidentally carpeted the room when Harry tried a charm did look nice. Dobby had artistically planted them in the yard and they were flourishing. The little elf was ecstatic about the flowers for some reason. Harry hadn't taken the time to identify them yet, but they did look nice.

During that time, Harry became rather fluent in Japanese. With a little extra work, the spell also helped memorize Kanji. Like the charm, it helped more with understanding, but writing the language still took concentrated effort. It did help as Harry worked on it. Dobby had 'studied' several cooks to learn how to make Japanese dishes. Harry also had obtained several texts about Japanese culture and history. The magic teacher from his new school had provided several books that Harry worked through to get his mundane subjects up to par.

It was during this time when the Fujioka's visited Harry's house. Harry had run into Haruhi several times while shopping. She wouldn't hesitate to offer helpful hints on what he was purchasing. The two had become friends. Harry had invited both Haruhi and her father over to the house as a thank you for their help.

In preparation for their visit, Harry had Dobby hide anything magical and Harry froze the paintings.

When the Fujioka's arrived, Harry was finishing up dinner.

Haruhi was reminding her dad to be on his best behavior as the door opened.

As she stepped into the house, Haruhi was surprised. "Your house is nice."

"Thanks."

Ranka spoke up, "I'm surprised."

Harry frowned at the man. "What did you expect?"

"A filth-ridden bachelor's pad." Ranka's face was on the floor mere moments later and Haruhi was standing over her father, her fist raised.

"DAD!"

Harry actually laughed at that.

Haruhi studied the boy. "Why are you laughing?"

Harry calmed himself slightly. "Well, given everything that I used to do, cleaning up after myself is rather easy." Harry shook off the time at the Dursely's.

Ranka caught onto Harry's tone. "What do you mean by what you used to do?"

Harry sighed. "Have a seat and we'll talk. Dinner isn't done yet."

Dobby had a tray and three cups of tea on it waiting.

Harry grabbed the tray and took it over to Haruhi and Ranka. "As I told you, my parents died when I was very young. I was placed in the custody of my mother's sister."

Haruhi frowned. "You mean your aunt?"

Harry shook his head with a frown. "That would mean that I consider her family. Petunia was always jealous of my mother. She took out her anger at her sister on me. Vernon, her husband, joined in from time to time. I was put in charge of cooking, cleaning, yard-work, and laundry. You name it; I was made to do it."

Haruhi and Ranka winced at that.

Harry shrugged. "A few years ago, the man that was supposed to raise me escaped prison." Seeing the looks on their faces, Harry smiled. "He was framed for murder. It took him about two years to track down the man who did it. Sirius is a free man now. He's the one that sent me away from England and all the troubles that were there. Quite frankly, I like it here."

Ranka reassessed his opinion of the boy. "So why did you invite us over?"

Harry smiled. "Mostly to say thank you. Haruhi has been great with helping me when we run into each other while shopping. I would like to consider the both of you friends. Also Ranka, it was also to say thanks for raising such a kind daughter."

Ranka's eyes narrowed. "You aren't trying to get close to my daughter are you?!"

"DAD!"

Harry shook his head. "While yes your daughter is pretty, I'm not interested in being anything other than a friend. I have…obligations at home."

Haruhi asked. "A girlfriend?"

Harry shook his head with a smile. "No. When he took custody of me, Sirius informed me of many things. Only one of the obligations is continuing my family line. Considering that my mother was supposedly planning my wedding before I was one, I'm not going to get involved with any girl for quite some time. She gave those plans to Sirius." Harry shook his head again. "I can't tell if he was joking about that or not."

Ranka's eyes narrowed slightly. "Continuing your family line? Is your family important in Britain?"

Harry shrugged. "You could say that. I didn't know any of this until a few months ago; but my family is invested in several businesses and has rather vast real estate holdings. There is also a rather significant bank account waiting for me when I become an adult. Since I have been named Sirius' heir if he doesn't get a married and have his own children, there is more where that came from. His family is also wealthy. I have to learn about business management, finance, and several other subjects. That is what I mean by obligations."

Haruhi nodded. "So that's why you own a home at your age."

Harry nodded. "I would have been fine with an apartment, but Sirius insisted it wasn't 'proper.' I talked him down to something reasonably modest. He set up schooling for me and I have the occasional tutor as well before school starts."

Haruhi nodded. "So you're rich and didn't know it."

Ranka nodded as well. "And you're learning how to manage everything?"

Harry nodded. "Since I'm old enough to start managing everything, Sirius sent me to learn several things so that I didn't make too many mistakes. Right now, he's running everything. Sirius sends me business statements and he's doing a good job." Harry sat his teacup down as a bell dinged. "That would be dinner. Shall we continue this in the dining room?"

Haruhi and Ranka took a gulp of their tea to finish it and headed towards the kitchen.

Haruhi's jaw dropped. "This is quite the spread!"

Harry grinned. "Thanks. When I'm not being forced, I actually enjoy cooking."

After sitting down, Haruhi's eyes widened as she put the first bite in her mouth. She savored the bite before swallowing. "This is amazing!"

Ranka nodded, eating rapidly. "I oing ose my irlish igure."

Harry chuckled. "Well eat up. It's nice to be appreciated."

The Fujiokas decimated the food.

Ranka sat back in his seat. "You could open a restaurant."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not interested in cooking as a career. I might come to hate it."

Haruhi gently sat down her bowl. "This is really good Harry."

"Thanks."

As the dinner progressed, Ranka shared several stories about Haruhi. Haruhi then proceeded to embarrass her father.

As they were eating sizeable slice of cake, Ranka tilted his head. "Can I ask a personal question Harry?"

"Of course, but I don't have to answer it."

"How did you get that large scar on your face?"

Harry's face darkened as his fingers traced the scar over his eye and onto his cheek. "The answer to that is…complicated. Do you really want to know?"

Haruhi and Ranka nodded.

Harry took a deep breath. "The man that killed my parents was trying to kill me as well. I was kidnapped from a school sporting event." Harry visibly shook off his memory of the graveyard. "He was intent on torturing me before killing me." Harry's eyes hardened. "But he made a rather big mistake."

Ranka frowned. "What kind of mistake?"

Harry shook himself free of everything: the battle, Voldemort's spells, the Killing Curse, and the screams of the Death Eaters. "I don't like to talk about it. I still have nightmares about it."

Seeing their expressions, Harry sighed. "I tripped him up when he went to stab me through the heart. He ended up with his knife through his own chest. It was accidental. Sirius showed up shortly after that. That's how we caught the man that framed Sirius. The man that framed Sirius worked for the one that wanted to kill me."

Ranka frowned at everything the boy had gone through. "So that's what you meant about getting away from England." He rested his hand on Harry's shoulder. "We won't judge you for it. When my wife died, part of me did too. I can't imagine having to deal with everything that you have, and at your age. Thank you for sharing that with us Harry."

Haruhi smiled. "Don't be afraid to invite us over in the future."

Harry smirked. "Especially if there is another meal like this?"

Haruhi looked away. "No…"

"I'll keep that in mind." Going for a topic change, Harry asked, "You said that you were trying to get into a rather prestigious school. How is that going?"

* * *

Harry checked his uniform over once again. Today was the first day of school and he was understandably nervous. Harry loosened the tie a bit and headed towards the door. Dobby appeared with a large bento and his satchel. "Here you are Master Harry."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Dobby."

The doorbell rang and Dobby popped away. The chauffeur service was here. Harry stepped into the car and the drive was relatively quiet.

Harry thanked the man and said that he would call when school was done for the day.

As he was walking onto the campus, someone collided with Harry from behind.

Harry spun and saw a teen wearing a brown sweater.

"I'm really sorry…Harry?"

Harry recognized the voice. "Haruhi? What happened to your hair?"

Haruhi ran a hand through her much shorter hair. "Some kid got gum in it. It's a pain so I just cut it off."

Harry winced. "You know, vegetable oil works really well to get that out."

"Really? All I've ever heard is to use ice."

Harry nodded. Hermione had gone on about it often enough.

Harry frowned. "Haruhi, do you need a uniform?"

Haruhi shrugged. "I'm fine. I can't ask that of you."

Harry shrugged. "Yes you can and suit yourself. Let me know if you change your mind."

Several students were staring at the odd pair.

Harry looked at Haruhi. "So what's normal for the beginning of classes here in Japan?"

"Well most schools have an opening convocation of some sort. Then we go to our classes, introduce ourselves, and meet the teachers."

Harry nodded. "Thanks. That was left out of everything I learned."

"Why didn't you say you were coming here?"

Harry shrugged. "I didn't see the point. Although this is kind of over-the-top it's the only school that teaches what I need to know. In all honesty I'd rather just go to a regular school."

"I take it that Sirius insisted?"

Harry nodded. "So what about you?"

"I have my own reasons for coming here." Her tone was such that Harry knew she didn't want to share.

Harry nodded. "Fair enough." He grinned. "Although I must admit, I never would have envisioned the school to be pink."

"Is there something wrong with pink?"

Harry shook his head and chuckled. "No. But a few people I know would never let me hear the end of it if they knew."

Content to follow Haruhi, since she clearly knew where she was going, Harry merely walked in silence.

"So what class are you in Harry?"

"1-A."

"Huh, that's the same as mine."

Harry smirked at the girl. "I'll try not to embarrass you. I've seen what you do when that happens. I've got enough scars already. I don't want to add to my collection."

Haruhi simply looked flatly at Harry.

Soon they were outside the auditorium. Harry simply listened to the speech and followed the rest of his year to class. Harry chose a seat with no one behind him. When it came time to introduce himself Harry merely stood, introduced himself as Harry Potter, said he was from England, and sat back down. He had to blink at the fact that there was a pair of redheaded twins in his class. He had a brief flashback to Fred and George. If this set was anything like the Weasleys, at least school wouldn't be boring.

Harry subtly cast a spell on each one as they introduced themselves. He had learned it during his studies. Fred and George were surprised that Harry could suddenly always tell the difference between them. At least until they removed the spell. The Hitachin brothers weren't part of the Black Magic Club. So they wouldn't be removing the spell.

As the introduction ended, after a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, one of the twins stepped over to Harry's desk. "So, is that scar real?"

Harry looked up and a faint H could be seen on the boy's face. "Hikaru Hitachin, that isn't exactly polite to ask."

"I'm Kaoru." Harry was very familiar with that particular grin.

Harry shook his head. "You introduced yourself as Hikaru. Kaoru is coming over. Since you didn't change seats, I believe _you_ are Hikaru."

Hikaru grinned as he was joined by his twin. "You are right. We'll have to see if you can tell the difference tomorrow."

Harry stood. "Considering I know another set of redheaded trouble-making twins, it's almost like where I went to school before Ouran."

This surprised the twins. "You know another set of twins with red hair?"

Harry nodded. "They're a few years older than me, but they were well known to be pranksters. One of their favorite games was to switch places. Considering even their mother would mix them up, I don't know if even they knew which was which. That said, regardless if you introduced yourself as your brother, I will be calling you Hikaru." Harry turned to the other. "And you as Kaoru."

"Well, we did tell the truth this time. Many people have tried to tell us apart."

Harry smirked. "You could say that I've already had practice."

Harry left the room, following the group as they toured the building. Harry made mental notes of several places. After reading the menu at the school, Harry would suggest that Dobby 'learn' from the cafeteria.

When they went back to the classroom before heading to lunch, Harry merely sat at his desk with his lunch.

Haruhi was eating in the classroom. She noticed that Harry had brought a lunch as well. She went and sat next to him. "No cafeteria for you?"

Harry shook his head. "Maybe later. I wanted to bring my own food today."

The pair simply ate in a comfortable silence.

When they were finished eating Haruhi asked, "So have you decided on your electives?"

Harry nodded. "For one of them, I'm taking beginning piano classes. Part of me has always wanted to learn an instrument. I'm also enrolled in another class, courtesy of Sirius. I was thinking about adding a language class on as well. What about you?"

Haruhi shrugged. "I don't know. I opted out of gym class so I could spend more time studying. I have to keep my grades up to maintain my scholarship."

Harry nodded. "That's understandable."

Before the conversation could progress any further, the bell rang signifying the end of lunch. Haruhi went back to her desk.

The rest of the day was spent with teachers introducing themselves and their homeroom teacher going over some basic school rules.

After classes, Harry went to find the Black Magic Club. Nekozawa had told him how to get there.

* * *

Harry found Music Room 3. He noted that the piano was behind a curtain, and that couches and chairs were scattered around the room. Shrugging it off, Harry went to meet the rest of the magical students at Ouran. The previously moderate sized room had been magically expanded to that it was on par with Hogwarts' Great Hall. Various bookshelves lined the side walls and practice areas were set up around the room. Each one was marked with Kanji for Charms, Transfiguartion, Potions, and so on. Harry waved at the only person he knew. "Hey Umehito-senapi."

"Well hello Harry. Welcome to the club for the darkest of arts. Allow me to introduce you to the other practitioners of arcane lore."

Harry shook his head with a smile. Umehito had explained that there was actually a competition among the various members as to who creeped out the non-magical students the most. Umehito had told Harry that he was always 'in character' at school. He had won in his first year and no one had bested him yet. Although, the teen's curse had made things far easier for him. Harry had been informed by Nekozawa that the older student actually had an old family curse that he had inherited. When outside of dimly lit areas, he always wore a cloak and had to carry an enchanted candelabrum that dimmed the area around him, yet provided light that wasn't harmful to Umehito. The third year had actually enchanted a corner of the room to be dark so that he could study and practice without problems. "And how is Beelzenef doing today?"

Umehito grinned at that remark. The little cat puppet was actually one of the Nekozawa family's foci. It was an heirloom of several generations. It was exceptional at jinxes and hexes of all kinds.

A few other members of the club had to grin. Most newbies were thrown off by Nekozawa's act.

Other than one of the students saying that he had heard about the TriWizard, and the questions that spawned from that comment, it went rather well. Considering Harry had faced down a dragon gained him quite a bit of respect from several members. Even Nekozawa was impressed.

Harry was also informed that since he was the newest member to the club, he was to act as a distraction for the Host Club, so the rest of the Club could enter without problems. Apparently, with the warding and the charms being what they were, a second entrance couldn't be allowed.

Harry frowned. "So what's a Host Club?"

One of the other students chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough."

As he left the room, Harry called for the driver to meet him near the gate.

* * *

When Harry arrived at home, he spoke with Dobby about the possibility of the elf learning quite a bit from Ouran's cafeteria. The hyperactive elf was bouncing in joy.

Unknown to Harry, Dobby had been observing cooks at various restaurants to learn local dishes. Since Dobby was only the cleaning elf at the Malfoys he never learned how to cook fancy dishes. Since he was considered so odd, the Hogwarts elves only let him wash dishes. Cooking was one of the highest honors an elf could be given. The fact that Harry would cook and allow Dobby to help had cemented Dobby's loyalty to the messy-haired wizard. Now he was being told to observe trained, world-class chefs?! This was the third best day of his life!

The next day at school, Harry ignored the stares that his scar generated and sat at the desk, reviewing one of the course books he had already read.

Harry's reading was interrupted by a duet of voices. "Can you tell which of us is which?"

Harry looked up and the Hitachin brothers were standing in front of him. Setting his book down, Harry pointed to them in turn. "You're Hikaru. You're Kaoru."

"Sorry, no."

Harry shook his head. "You aren't going to make me doubt myself on that one. As I told you yesterday I have plenty of practice telling red-headed twins apart." Harry once again pointed to Hikaru then Kaoru. "Yesterday you introduced yourself as Hikaru, and you introduced yourself as Kaoru."

The twins shared a glance before looking at the scarred student. "How did you do that?"

Harry grinned. "While the two of you look alike, there are minor differences. The trick is knowing what to look for."

"So what do you look for?"

Harry smirked. "Now if I told you, you'd merely try to fix it and I wouldn't be able to tell you apart again. While that would be amusing for you, it's far more amusing for me to watch you worry over such a small detail." Harry lifted his book again. "Good luck figuring it out."

For once, the Twins didn't know what to say. Someone could tell them apart. What's more, _they_ were the ones being toyed with. It was an odd feeling.

Hikaru and Kaoru kept one eye on Harry Potter throughout the day. When it was time for gym class, they were shocked as Harry changed and they weren't the only ones. A collection of scars littered his torso. Hikaru blurted out, "What happened to you?"

Harry pulled his gym shirt on. "I don't like to talk about it."

Harry was glad that he had kept up on his training. Oliver Wood, for all his eccentricities, was good at getting the players in shape. Harry was able to keep up with some of the top students in class.

After showering, Harry went to his music class. He learned the basics of reading music and what note corresponded with what keys on the keyboard.

When he got his homework to practice a basic exercise, Harry resolved to use a music room. Come to think of it, the room for the Black Magic Club was in a music room.

Once classes were over for the day, Harry headed to Music Room 3. He had to create an opening for the rest of the Black Magic Club to enter. Whatever the Host Club was, several members found it either disturbing, amusing, or frustrating. Harry saw the group of magical students standing off to the side. They all cast variants of charms to have people ignore them.

Harry opened the door to Music Room 3 and had to stare for a moment. A grouping of male students was all waiting on the door.

Harry shook his head at the statement that he was a male. Doing his best to ignore the blonde's comments, Harry shook his head. "Well, it's nice to meet you and all, but I have to get to my club. Have a good day."

Kaoru asked. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

Harry focused for a moment. "Kaoru, I already said…" Harry grabbed the blonde's hand that went to touch his shoulder and twisted it like he had been shown by Remus, locking the joint. "Don't touch me." Harry's grip shifted slightly, sending pain into the blonde's wrist.

The dangerous look on Harry's face combined with the tone of voice had Honey and Mori on edge. Everyone else was surprised at the low, forceful tone and the severe look Harry's face

Tamaki twisted in an effort to relieve the pressure on his wrist. "Ow, ow, OW!"

Harry released the blonde's hand and stepped back. "Like I was saying, I'm going to my club. Nekozawa-senpai convinced me to join the Black Magic Club. I was told that the main room is for something called the Host Club, I assume that's you. I won't bother you if you don't bother me."

Harry turned to head to the doorway when the blonde spoke up. "That's not exactly the kindest thing to do."

Harry turned and looked over his shoulder. "What is your name?"

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, a Second Year. President of the Host Club."

Harry rolled his eyes at the teen's pose. It was like Lockhart all over again. "Well then Suoh-senpai, I might be kinder when you stop acting like a vapid, self-absorbed narcissist. I've found people in that category need a firm hand to learn boundaries."

The blonde reeled like he was physically struck before he sat on the floor and hugged his knees to his chest.

Harry blinked at the older teen's actions and stared at him in confusion before turning to the Twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru, is this kind of behavior normal?"

They spoke in unison. "Yeah, the boss is kind of like that."

Harry nodded slowly. "Well, I won't take up any more of your time."

Before anyone could say anything Harry slipped through the door on the side of the room.

Kyoya looked at the Hitachin Twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru, who is that?"

The twins spoke up. "His name's Harry Potter. He's in our class and is from Great Britain."

Honey spoke up. "Even though he isn't trained, Harry-kun has seen fighting."

"What do you mean Honey-senapi?"

"His scars. On his neck is a burn, and the other scar looks like it was done with a weapon of some kind."

Kaoru spoke up. "He's got dozens of other scars on his chest and back. There's a really bad one around his shoulder. It almost looked like something exploded. There's more scar than skin on his shoulder."

Hikaru nodded. "I've never seen scars that bad. All the boys were staring at them."

Mori nodded. "That's why he doesn't want to be touched."

Tamaki had been drawn into the conversation. "What do you mean?"

Honey spoke up. "Something bad must have happened."

Mori spoke once again. "Don't ask him about them."

His cutesy persona dropped slightly, Honey nodded. "Scars like that are signs of survival." It came back as he tossed Usa-chan in the air. "I'd like to eat cake with him."

Any further conversation was cut off as the first influx of female guests arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own either story.**

Two days after his initial encounter with Tamaki, Harry arrived at the school early and found the other two music rooms in use, even at this hour. He went into Music Room 3 and found it deserted. Harry flipped up the lid on the piano and began working on the exercise that he needed to complete.

Tamaki and Kyoya had arrived before classes to ensure that everything would be set up properly. Both teens were surprised as they heard someone haltingly play a simple tune on the piano in the room. It wasn't very long and the figure at the bench restarted. The curtain around the piano made it so that identification wasn't a possibility. But they were wearing the High School uniform.

Tamaki, as he was gifted on the piano, was surprised at someone close in age was doing beginner exercises. He also noted that the tune was somewhat smoother after the second repetition.

Kyoya spoke up once the tune had run through a third time since they had entered the room. "Excuse me, but we have people coming to set something up."

Harry paused as someone spoke up. He lifted his hands from the keys and nodded. He had been working on this piece for about twenty minutes. "Not a problem. I was just about done anyway."

Harry closed the piano and stepped out from behind the curtain. He simply nodded to the two members of the Host Club as he left. "Have a good day."

Tamaki's jaw was working as the younger student left. "Someone that uncouth shouldn't be learning piano!"

Kyoya looked up from his clipboard. "And yet he is."

Tamaki looked at Kyoya. "What did you learn about him?"

Kyoya merely flipped a page. "Harry James Potter. Age fifteen. Decent grades as he transferred in from a boarding school in Scotland. It's a rather secretive and selective school. There is a note in his student file that his scarring has been fixed up as much as possible and that the teachers shouldn't call attention to them."

"Is that all?"

Kyoya shook his head. "The rest took quite a bit of digging. He is an English Lord. His family has backed several rather successful ventures, including your family's business Tamaki. In fact, they have had rather profitable dealings with yours for several years. They retain a portion of ownership of a wide array of businesses. There are a few big names in there. This includes everything from tea companies to clothing manufacturers. The Potters also have extensive real-estate holdings throughout Europe and the Caribbean. Harry dropped out of sight after his parents were murdered before he was two. He didn't reappear in public until just after his fifteenth birthday. We couldn't find anything else. The Twins did say that he somehow knows the Honor Student Haruhi Fujioka. He's also polite to people that try to talk to him, and is very attentive in class. Apparently, Potter can also tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart."

Tamaki looked off into the distance before grinning. "I'm going to teach him to be a gentleman. Just think Kyoya, he could easily be 'The Bad Boy with a Heart of Gold' of the group. We don't have one."

Kyoya shook his head. "He's already a member of the Black Magic Club."

Tamaki wasn't deterred by such an insignificant little detail.

* * *

As Harry sat at his desk, he pulled out his homework for the day. Once again the Hitachin Twins stood in front of his desk.

Harry looked at one, then the other. "Kaoru, Hikaru."

"How do you do that?!"

Harry merely grinned.

"Say Harry, could we visit your house when we have a day off?"

Harry frowned slightly. "Why would you want to?"

"We're curious."

"About?"

"You. Not many people would put the Boss in place like that."

Harry studied the Twins. "You just want to see if there's any blackmail material there so you could convince me to tell you how I tell you two apart."

"Maybe…"

Harry shook his head. "If that is your only reason for coming over, no." Harry went to change the subject. "I had a question for you. What exactly does a Host Club do?"

"That's right you're British."

"Well, we entertain and charm girls with too much time on their hands."

Harry was stunned. "What? Why?"

"Because it's fun."

"And we have nothing better to do."

Harry frowned. "What about homework? Or housework and cooking?" Harry had homework for his magic studies as well as the standard subjects.

"We do that together, so it goes quickly."

"As for the rest, that's why we hire servants."

Harry smirked. "But what happens if you were in a situation where you didn't have servants at your beck and call? You'd have to cook and clean for yourself."

The twins looked positively flabbergasted. Surely such a thing wasn't possible. They weren't the only ones.

The girl in front of Harry spoke up, clearly having eavesdropped. "But that is what servants are _for_!"

Any further conversation was cut off as class started.

As lunch rolled around, Harry was glad that the rest of the students left the class. He muttered to himself. "Crazy rich kids."

Haruhi's voice could be heard as she took the desk next to Harry. "You know, you are one of those rich kids."

"Rich yes, but you know I didn't know about that for most of my life. Crazy, well I would like to think I'm not. I at least do most things for myself." He shook his head. "That one girl's comment, 'but that is what servants are _for_ ' made me want to call her an idiot. Sadly I don't think anyone would listen. They'd say _I_ was the one that was crazy."

Haruhi actually cracked a smile at that.

She looked over at Harry's bento. "Anything you'd be willing to share?"

Harry laughed and passed a piece of fried pork and rolled omelet over to Haruhi.

Haruhi savored each piece. "I wish I could make them taste like this."

Harry shrugged. "I used your recipes and a few homegrown herbs and spices."

Haruhi looked at Harry. "You have an herb garden?"

Harry nodded. Dobby tended it with near religious fervor. "Fresh is always better."

"Is it that big of a difference?"

"It can be."

Harry and Haruhi finished their lunch with small talk about classes.

* * *

After school was done for the day, Harry went again to act as a diversion. This time, Tamaki was rather open and welcoming. "Harry Potter. Welcome to our world of beauty! Would you like to join us?" The teen seemed to sparkle.

Harry took a step backwards. In that moment, the similarities between Lockhart and Suoh were staggering. "I'm just headed to my club."

"But why join the Black Magic Club when you could learn the gentlemanly ways of being a Host?"

Harry looked at the blonde. "Hikaru and Kaoru told me that all you do is entertain and charm girls with too much time on their hands. I don't have the time for such activities."

Tamaki was surprised by the answer. "But you have time for another club."

Harry smirked. "That's because this week we're learning how to curse blonde haired pretty boys. Nekozawa-senpai said he'd already had a successful test subject."

Remembering his encounter with Beelzenef, Tamaki flinched backwards and hid behind Kyoya.

Harry took the opening for what it was worth and made his way to the doorway to the Black Magic Club. He had a lot of work to do. Ouran scheduled the equivalent of the OWLs early in the year. His work with the TriWizard had moved him ahead of several Hogwarts students, but the teachers at Ouran had higher expectations. The fact that he was only up to fourth year spells with his ring was still hampering him. Regardless of this fact, Harry was progressing rapidly. For once there was a group of people that all dedicating to helping each other. Umehito-senpai took his duties as president very seriously. He would push all the other members, but wouldn't hesitate to step in and help them with any subject that they were struggling with. The other members didn't hesitate either. For all they acted odd outside of Club, the magic users helped each other. Harry liked it.

Harry was struck with the differences as he left the Black Magic Club that day. What if Hogwarts had been like this? Where the teachers didn't intentionally sabotage learning or simply let the students learn and progress on their own. Harry was reminded of several rants from Hermione about academically holding the majority back. It wouldn't take seven years to get equivalent of NEWTs. Most of the second years already were preparing for them at the end of the year. They had only been studying for four years.

Harry smiled as he left the campus that day. It was nice to not be seen as the Boy-who-Lived. For the first time since escaping to Japan, Harry felt that it was actually a good idea.

* * *

As he walked into his house, Harry smiled at Dobby's appearance. "Hello Dobby. How has your day gone?"

"Dobby is having a wonderful day. I learned fifteen different dishes, a dozen cooking techniques, and so much more." The elf was beside himself with how amazing Master Harry Potter was.

Harry nodded. "Well, if I like them, I want you to teach me how to do it Dobby."

Dobby nodded. Master Harry had no problem learning from an Elf. He truly was an amazing Wizard.

Harry looked at Dobby. "We may have visitors later."

"Is it Miss Harryhi and her womanly father?"

Harry shook his head. "A few students were talking about possibly coming over. They might make a surprise visit. But I might extend an invitation to the Fujiokas in a few weeks."

Dobby nodded.

Harry had a stray thought. "Dobby, how hard would it be to rearrange one of the rooms for a piano? This morning only one music room was open and if that continues, I may need to practice here."

Dobby nodded. "Of course." Sirius had told Dobby that should Harry decide to take up an instrument to let him know. The Black family had several in storage that were collecting dust. "A space expansion charm woulds make it fit anywhere."

Harry nodded. "Well I'll read up on that, and if I get it down, maybe we'll go piano shopping."

Dobby nodded. "Yes Master Harry."

That night as Harry went to bed, Dobby used the mirror to call Sirius. "Master Harry's Dogfather?"

"Hello Dobby how is Harry doing?"

"Very good Sir. He came home smiling from schools. Master Harry said that we might be gettings a piano."

Sirius shook his head. "Well, I'll grab a nice one for him from storage. I'll send it to you. Don't tell him unless he asks about it."

"Of course Master Harry's Dogfather."

* * *

That weekend, Harry inscribed a few runes around the corners of one of the bedrooms that was just off the livingroom. He then charged them with his ring. It had taken him three days to get the spellwork right. Harry focused and the walls of the room pulsed with a silvery light. They then moved backwards. The previously moderately sized room had doubled in size. Harry grinned at the success and checked the runes. There was a faint glimmer of power, as there was supposed to be. But the runes weren't pulsing, which would show instability.

Dobby smiled. "Well done Master Harry. And on the first try too!"

Harry looked at Dobby. "It's not the first try. Nekozawa-senpai walked me through the process. I practiced on a bookshelf several times." Harry had to smile. "Now to go piano shopping."

Dobby held out a small box. "Master Harry's Dogfather sent a gift."

Harry frowned. "What did he send?" Harry opened the box and a miniature piano was nestled in the box. "He shrunk a piano?"

Dobby nodded. "The Dogfather said that it was gathering dust and that Master Harry should have a 'fitting instrument.' It was supposed to be a surprise."

Harry sighed. "Fine." He then set the piano in place and canceled the spells. A golden brown piano grew to fill the space prepared for it. It looked rather unique. What looked to be wooden inlays ran along the sides and top of the entire piano and it was accented with rather beautiful carvings.

Harry then resized a matching bench. The lid opened and ivory and ebony keys met Harry's gaze. Harry noticed Dobby holding the piano workbook. Harry shook his head. He sat at the piano and began working through his practice tunes.

Shortly after he began, the doorbell rang. Dobby popped in. "Two redheads are at the door Master Harry."

Harry nodded and froze the painting. "Dobby, it's the other students I mentioned. Take care of all the magical stuff. They aren't magical."

Dobby nodded and popped away.

Harry stood from the piano to go to the door.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru had decided to invade Harry's house. He hadn't exactly said no. In the car ride over, Kaoru looked at his brother. "Do you think he's home?"

"I don't see why not. Kyoya said that Harry is an English Lord."

"But he said that he does servant stuff."

"Maybe he is trying to keep in touch with commoners. You know, like the Boss tries to do."

As the car pulled to a stop, the driver spoke up. "We're here."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the house. "This can't be his house."

"Where's the grounds?"

"The gardens?"

"The pool?"

"This is the address you provided me Sirs."

Hikaru and Kaoru stepped out of the car and frowned as they walked the path to the door. "Hikaru, aren't those saffron crocus flowers?"

"Don't they normally bloom in the fall?"

"Do you think it could be a new variant?"

"He's using them as decoration."

Kaoru knelt down. "These are saffron crocuses. And they're blooming in spring."

Halting piano music could be heard from the house.

When they rang the doorbell, the music stopped.

Harry opened the door. "Hikaru, Kaoru, what brings you by?"

"Harry! We were in the neighborhood and wanted to stop by."

"Pull the other one, it's got bells on." Harry shook his head. "Did Suoh decide to have you bother me over the weekend?"

They spoke in unison. "No, but the Boss still wants you to join the club."

Hikaru grinned. "But it is rather amusing to see you putting Tamaki-senpai in his place."

Kaoru asked. "So why do you always do that?"

Harry sighed. "Is that why you came by?"

"You said that we couldn't come over if we were only looking to find out how you tell us apart."

Harry hung his head. He couldn't simply dismiss the pair. "Fine, come in. Take your shoes off. I have a few house slippers in a basket by the door."

Harry stepped away from the door and the twins stepped into the house. They slipped into the house slippers and noted that the décor of the living room was common, except the rather ornate frame housing a painting and a piano that _had_ to be custom seen in one of the rooms off to the side. Not even Tamaki, who was amazing on the piano, had one that looked like this.

Kaoru was looking at the piano. "So I take it you won't be stopping by the club room to practice anymore?"

Harry shrugged. "We'll see, but probably not. Ever since Suoh decided to try to recruit me, it was slightly annoying to run into him in the mornings."

"I've never seen a piano like that."

Harry shrugged. "It's a little too ornate for my tastes, but my godfather insisted that I have a 'suitable' instrument. He shipped it from Britain." Harry headed towards the kitchen. "Feel free to poke around. I'll get something for you two to drink.

Hikaru had stepped behind the piano and examined the inlays.

Kaoru examined the painting and he gasped. "Hikaru, look at this."

Hikaru went over and examined what his twin was pointing at. His jaw dropped. "Is this a Hiwatari?!"

Kaoru moved around. "The painting changes slightly with different angles. The design of the frame matches the Hiwatari paintings I've seen."

"Not even Kyoya-senpai's family owns one."

"There's a rumor that Tamaki's father has one in his office."

"And he has a Hiwatari hanging in his living room!"

Harry stepped out of the kitchen with a tray with a few cups and riceballs on it. "You know Satoshi?" He'd gone back to the studio a few times to talk magical art with the man. Learning about the runes he used was quite the experience. Harry was certain that the Twins weren't magical.

The twins turned back to Harry and spoke in stereo. "You've met Satoshi Hiwatari?!" Disbelief colored their tone.

Harry nodded. "I bought two of his pieces from his studio. That one is called Fireworks Festival. I have one in my office called Sakura Petals by Sunset. I was drawn in by the quality of his work. It surpassed almost everything I've seen before. I like that it looks different from different angles. When the light hits it right, it's almost like an entirely different painting. It's almost alive. Satoshi said that it was a family technique and that he was teaching his son." Harry looked at the painting. "Satoshi said that Fireworks Festival took two years to get right. Sakura Petals by Sunset took eighteen months."

"Can we see the other one?"

Harry nodded and led the way to the office. The twins examined the painting in minute detail and when they were done, they followed Harry back to the living room.

The twins spoke in unison. "You own _two_ Hiwatari paintings? And you have been to his studio?"

Harry nodded. "In all reality, I found it on accident. He humored me for a bit, but when he saw that I truly appreciated his work, our conversation was rather pleasant. He's even stopped by a few times to 'make sure that his art was appreciated.' Although, I think that is because he really likes the taiyaki I make."

Hikaru shook his head. "You don't know how big of a deal this is, do you?"

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kaoru continued. "His auctions are only every few years. They are invitation only."

Hikaru nodded. "Last time someone auctioned off an invitation, it went for ten million yen. The paintings, and there are only a few at each auction, go for significantly more. No one knows where he lives or works."

"But you bought two paintings from him directly."

"That has never happened!"

Harry shrugged. "Well, don't ask me where his studio is located. I can't tell you. I promised him I wouldn't."

Harry gestured to the couch and sat the tray down. He sat and grinned as the twins collected themselves. Sirius had said that Harry's purchase was a good impulse buy. "So you want to know why I'm rather, abrupt, with Suoh?"

The twins nodded

Harry sipped his tea and chose his words carefully. "At my old school, I had a teacher that was enamored with his own appearance. He was blonde, blue-eyed, and rather over-the-top. He was completely full of himself and very boastful. He was a horrible teacher that only got the job because he lied about his abilities. In all reality, Suoh's behavior reminds me of him. I hated the ponce. Luckily, he was injured by his own ineptitude and left the school. If Suoh tones it down, I'll be more polite to him."

The twins mulled over that and nodded. "That makes sense. But to tell you the truth, it may not happen." They sipped their tea. It was excellent tea.

"So how did you find out where I live?"

Kaoru shrugged. "The same way we found out that you're actually an English Lord. Kyoya-senpai did a background check on you because Tamaki-senpai wants you in the club."

Harry winced at the casual way they said that. "I really don't want that information spread around. If it does get around, I know whose life to make miserable."

"So why does a Lord have such an unimpressive house?"

Harry shook his head. "What assurance do I have that this won't get shared?"

"None. However, Kyoya-senpai already has a theory that you didn't know of your heritage since your parents died when you were young and you disappeared from the public eye."

Harry nodded. "Well, he's right. I'm not exactly comfortable with the whole nobility and wealth thing. It's one of the reasons I was sent here. I don't want people to take advantage of the fact that I'm unfamiliar with nobility." Harry fixed the twins with a glare. "That said; if you try I have several methods available to me to publicly humiliate you that you wouldn't even consider."

The twins looked at each other and then Harry. "I don't think such a thing exists."

Harry smirked. "Do you really want to try me? You'd wake up with kanji for your names tattooed on your faces."

"You wouldn't!"

Harry's smile was downright evil. "That would only be the beginning."

The twins spoke in unison. "That's malicious."

Harry looked at the twins, his grin not fading. "Most of what people said about me was a bunch of vicious lies. You see, once there was another Harry, an evil Harry. I killed him."

The fact that the grin didn't change slightly unnerved the Hitachin twins. Hikaru looked at Harry. "There's a reason that you're a part of the Black Magic Club isn't there?"

His face going back to normal, Harry sipped his tea and nodded.

"So can we get your help if we decide to mess with people?"

Harry considered that. "Don't flirt with me in any way, shape, or form and I'll consider it. There are lines I won't cross, but I have no problem with messing with people. My father and godfather were notorious for it. But they occasionally went a little too far."

Both Hikaru and Kaoru tried the triangles of rice and were surprised at how good they tasted.

Kaoru spoke up, "So how do you know the Honor Student?"

Harry was surprised at the question. "Haruhi and Ranka, that's Haruhi's father, live nearby. I met Haruhi while I was still learning Japanese and was unfamiliar with the kanji. I was doing some shopping for a recipe when Haruhi corrected what I was going to purchase. Haruhi was the only person that didn't ostracize me for the scars that I have on my face. We swap recipes from time to time, and I've even had the Fujiokas over for dinner. Both of the Fujioka's are independent people. When I discovered Haruhi was going to Ouran, I offered to help purchase a uniform and Haruhi simply said: 'I'm fine. I can't ask that of you.' I haven't rescinded the offer, but then again it hasn't been accepted either. Haruri is very focused on class work, so the offer may be forgotten."

"Why didn't you just buy one for Fujioka if you're friends?"

Harry shook his head. "It's an expensive uniform for people that aren't upper class. Spending that much on a single outfit is often seen as absurd. I didn't want to offend Haruhi. In all truth, I found it to be ridiculous as well, but I did have the money to purchase one." Harry looked at the twins. "Out of curiosity, why is it such a big deal that I can tell you two apart?"

"You're the first person that can."

"It's a bit of a surprise."

Harry smiled. "Like I said, I've had practice. The other set of twins I mentioned, their girlfriends can tell them apart easily." Harry had to chuckle as a memory surfaced. "One time, Fred and George tried to swap places on a date with the Angelina and Alicia. It didn't end well for Fred or George. They ended up stripped to their underwear and stuck to the ceiling of the dorms."

"Stuck…"

"To the ceiling?!"

"HOW?"

Harry had to come up with something. "Industrial strength adhesive. When we finally got them down, the twins publicly begged forgiveness on their hands and knees."

Hikaru looked at Harry. "You wouldn't do that to us if we irritated you, would you?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I'm all for a measured response. I'd irritate you right back."

Kaoru looked at the teen. "So let's say that Tamaki-senpai really pushed the envelope. You know, something like keeping you from going to club, and forcing you to act as a host."

Harry mused on that for a long moment. "Really pushed the envelope, pushing me well past my breaking point pushing me?"

The twins nodded.

Harry figured that they were asking this just to see what he would do if pressed. Best to give them an eye opener for what kinds of pranks a hacked-off wizard was capable of. "Well, as a knee jerk reaction, he'd probably wake up suspended from the ceiling in the auditorium. But if he really went too far, I'd have to say that he would also be bald, naked, and tied up using shibari. There would probably be indelible dye used to draw embarrassing things on his face and chest. If he has a male fan club at Ouran, I'd have them there. Then I'd auction his uniform and hair off on eBay to his female one." Harry thought for a moment. "But he'd have to do something _really_ bad to earn that. Considering how he reacts when I call him a narcissist, I don't think it would ever get past the point of verbal jabs."

Hikaru and Kaoru just stared at the teen in shock. "You do know he's the School President's son?"

Harry smiled. "You do know ironclad alibis are wonderful things?"

Shaking off their shock, the twins pictured how Tamaki would react in such a situation. They started laughing.

"Kaoru, mental note, don't get on the wrong side of Harry."

"Understood Hikaru."

The twins looked at Harry and spoke in unison. "So how do you know about Shibari?"

Harry actually blushed hotly at that. "My godfather was rather…thorough when he gave me The Talk. He later added what he could find about Japan's…unique proclivities into the mix so I wouldn't be caught off-guard."

The Hitachin brothers actually laughed at that.

Kaoru smiled. "Say, Harry, who picks out your wardrobe? It's kind of plain."

"I do."

Hikaru shook his head. "We'll bring some things over next time. Mom always loves new models."

Harry heard a ding from the kitchen. "That would be lunch. Are you two hungry?"

The twins nodded.

"Then follow me."

The twins entered the eating area and a meal was laid out on the table. It actually looked rather delicious. "Who did this? You were with us the whole time."

Harry smiled. "I have one servant that lives here with me. He is a firm believer in a servant's role is to only let their actions be seen. He never shows himself if I have guests."

The twins nodded at this. They were surprised at the quality of the meal. It was good; especially considering it was prepared in such a kitchen.

Hikaru asked, "So tell me, why is it we only see you enter the Club Room and never any other members of the Black Magic Club? That doorway is the only entrance."

Harry smirked. "Simple. I'm doing my job right. Since I'm the newest member it's my responsibility to act as a distraction. Considering Suoh-senpai is so insistent on me switching clubs, it's been rather easy."

Any further conversation was cut off as the Twins' phones rang. Their driver was back to pick them up.

On the ride home, both Hikaru and Kaoru were pensive. "He's definitely different."

"And different was never a bad thing."

Hikaru's face gained a smirk. "How do you think Boss will react when he learns that Harry has a nicer piano than he does?"

"Probably about as well when he realizes that Harry has two Hiwatari paintings, and apparently knows the artist."

"I got a photo of the piano."

"I got one of the fireworks painting."

"The boss is gonna flip over this."

* * *

Haruhi knocked on Harry's door. She was confused at the sound of piano music. Harry didn't own a piano. Maybe it was an electric.

Harry answered the door. "Haruhi? What brings you by today?"

"Do you have the book for math class? I left mine in my desk at school."

Harry nodded. "Sure, come in."

"Thanks Harry, you're a…When did you get a grand piano?"

Harry shook his head. "Sirius heard that I was learning and he decided that I needed a 'proper instrument.' I swear."

"How did it fit?"

Harry shook his head. "It took a bit of work, but we did manage. He shipped it here from England. Never mind the fact that if I wanted one, I would have gotten something that wasn't as large or ornate."

"It is a little…" Haruhi was searching for the right words.

"Ostentatious? Over-the-top? Yes, yes it is." Harry sighed. "I was initially considering getting a decent quality electric one so I didn't have to rely on the Music Rooms at School. Then, surprise, all of a sudden the phone rings, you have a large delivery scheduled for today. Luckily I wasn't using that bedroom." Harry shook his head. "Sometimes I want to smack Sirius." He shrugged, "But hey, I can practice at home now." Harry shook his head. "I'll go get that book."

Haruhi was surprised at the piano. It wasn't like anything she had ever seen.

Harry came back moments later with the book. "Here you go."

Haruhi took the book. "Thanks."

"It's not a big deal. I'm done with that assignment. You can give that back to me on Monday." As Haruhi went to leave, Harry smiled. "Next time your dad and you both have a day off, give me a call. I'll cook the two of you lunch."

Haruhi smiled slightly. "Thanks."

The rest of the weekend passed uninterrupted for Harry.

Sadly what happened over the weekend would mean a more motivated Tamaki.


	4. Chapter 4

**If you are reading this chapter chances are you have already seen the disclaimer in Chapter 1**

Monday morning, Tamaki was waiting for the Twins. When they arrived, Tamaki didn't even give them the chance to speak. "Your staff said you visited Harry Potter!"

The twins shrugged. "What about it?"

"Why?"

"We were curious about why he treats you the way he does."

Tamaki was surprised at that answer. "Well, what did you find out?"

Hikaru grinned. "Several things."

"Like what?"

Kaoru replied, "That we don't exactly want to cross him."

"Did you find out why he seems to hate me?"

"We could tell you boss, but I'd recommend not pushing him anymore to join the Host Club."

"Why not? Surely he would want to act like a gentleman."

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a glance.

"Your behavior reminds him of a fraud of a teacher."

"He said you even look like him."

"Harry said that he was blonde, blue-eyed, and obsessed with his own appearance."

"He also said the man was inept."

"But I'm not inept." Tamaki looked confused. "Why did you say you didn't want to cross him?"

"He grew up as a commoner. He was taught how to deal with people by other commoners."

The twins spoke in unison. "An _evil_ group of commoners."

Tamaki looked nervous. "How evil?"

"Harry threatened to tattoo our names on our faces if we tried to take advantage of him."

"He did what?!"

The Twins nodded. Kaoru spoke up. "Something tells me he'd do it too."

"So he's not refined in the least."

The twins grinned. "Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Again Tamaki was confused. "What do you mean?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. He personally knows Satoshi Hiwatari. Harry knows where the man's studio is located and Hiwatari even has visited Harry's house. Considering that Harry has two of Hiwatari's paintings in his house, we're inclined to believe him. We checked when we got home. Both paintings were listed as part of the next auction but were taken down a few months ago."

Tamaki stopped cold. "What?"

Kaoru smirked and pulled out his phone and handed it to Tamaki. "And check out his piano. It was a gift from his godfather."

Tamaki's hands started to shake as he looked at the piano in the photo. "It can't be…" He looked at Kaoru. "This is just one of your jokes, isn't it?"

The twins shook their heads. "Nope. We were surprised to see it."

Tamaki's jaws dropped and the phone fell from numb fingers.

Kaoru caught his phone before it hit the ground.

The twins grinned. "See you later today Boss."

His brain struggling to come to terms with everything, Tamaki stayed in that position until the warning bell rang.

* * *

Harry was getting his books ready for the day when Haruhi came in and handed Harry's book back to him. "Thanks."

"It's no problem Haruhi. Did you get your homework done?"

"Yes, but I really need to hit the books to keep my scholarship. The classes are paced faster here."

Harry nodded. "I've noticed."

Class started a few minutes later.

After classes that day, Harry stepped into Music Room 3.

Harry was immediately beset by Tamaki Suoh. "POTTER! You have to let me come over to your house."

Harry shook his head and kept walking. "No."

Tamaki was literally on his knees. "Please! I beg of you! The Twins told me about your piano."

Harry looked at the Hitachins who shrugged. "This is a music room. Use the one here." Harry smirked. "Or are you not well-off enough to own your own piano?"

Tamaki's teeth began grating.

Honey spoke up. "Harry-chan, is it true that you have two Hiwatari paintings? And do you really know the artist?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. Satoshi is very talented. He also has a raging sweet tooth."

Honey's face lit up. "I always knew there was something that I liked about his work."

Harry stepped around the still kneeling Tamaki. He had made it three steps before Tamaki went to grab Harry's leg to keep him in place. Harry dodged and stared harshly at Tamaki. "What did I say about touching me?" An evil grin grew on Harry's face. He reached into his jacket and used his ring to conjure a duplicate of Beelzenef.

As the cat puppet left Harry's jacket, Tamaki flinched backwards.

It was at this point Nekozawa ended his disguise spell; his sudden appearance surprising the Host Club. "Harry. You have finally embraced the twisted darkness that is the cursing power of Beelzenef. I knew that you had it in you." Umehito chuckled darkly. "Come, let me show you what the sinister power of Beelzenef is capable of."

Harry merely focused his evil grin on Tamaki, causing the blonde to slide further away. "You know what Nekozawa-senpai; that is a truly _wicked_ idea."

Umehito and Harry made it inside the door when Nekozawa broke character enough to laugh. Harry was laughing so much he had slight tears at the corners of his eyes. When the rest of the Black Magic Club was told what Harry had done, they joined in as well.

Harry gained several points in the contest and he was now ranked in the top half. He had gotten triple points by getting Nekozawa to laugh.

On the other hand, the members of the Host Club had varying reactions. Tamaki was sputtering unintelligibly for a few moments.

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a glance. It was entirely probable that Harry did that just to get Tamaki away from him. Harry really didn't like being touched. But then again, that evil grin of his _was_ downright creepy. They decided that Harry was good at messing with people. Plans began to swirl in their brains.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed slightly. The Twins said that Harry was actually a really nice guy when his buttons weren't being pushed. Perhaps Tamaki might not be too far off in his assessment of Harry Potter. Just the right polish and Potter could fit in with the club. Just the right phrase would ensure that Tamaki would continue trying to convince Potter. Even if Potter continued to refuse, it would be amusing to watch.

Tamaki sat on his chair and collected himself.

They soon had their first visitor. Tamaki was curious. It was another boy. And one that didn't look like he belonged at the school.

Back in the Black Magic Club, Harry realized that he had left one of his progress books in his desk.

As Harry approached the door, one of the students called out, "Forget something Potter?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I need to step back to my classroom for a moment."

Harry walked back into the Music Room. He paused when he saw Haruhi fall over.

His voice surprised the Host Club. "What are you doing to Haruhi?" The edge in his tone caught them off guard.

Kyoya spoke up, "Haruhi broke one of the club's possessions and it is rather expensive."

Harry eyed the pottery fragments. "I see. How much was it?"

"Eight million Yen."

Haruhi sat up. "Harry, I can't ask you to pay for it." She saw the look on Harry's face and her voice became rather firm. "Harry Potter, it's my problem and I'm going to fix it."

Harry looked at Haruhi. "And what will you do if I do?"

Haruhi narrowed her eyes. "I'll find a way to get in touch with Sirius and have him put a third story on your house."

Harry shook his head. "I forgot you actually know which buttons to push." Harry turned to Kyoya. "How much for the shards?"

The answer threw the group.

Honey asked, "Why do you want to buy the broken pieces?"

Harry smirked. "Simple. If it takes away from what Haruhi owes, then I still get to help my friend without getting a bigger house. And since it is a legitimate purchase Haruhi can't complain as much."

"Harry!"

Harry turned to Haruhi. "Besides, I need something to test my family skills."

Harry shook his head at their confusion and explained what a potter did.

Hikaru asked, "What do you mean your family skills?"

Harry smirked. "It's a delicate process and something that is closely guarded but we have a way of re-building a piece. However, I need _all_ the pieces, not a single speck can be missing. It's one way that my family has made money throughout the years. It may not work, but I do want to give it a try. It will be a learning experience. Will two million suffice?"

"Harry!"

Kyoya hid his shock. "Done."

Harry went to leave the room. "I have to get something for my club that I left in my desk. Have everything gathered when I get back and I'll pay you then."

Once Harry left the room, Tamaki turned to Mori. "Mori-senpai, why don't you get our dog a box? It will be his first chore to pay back the debt."

As Haruhi began collecting the shards, Tamaki's grin resurfaced. "Fujioka, if you can convince Potter to join the Host Club, we'll cut your debt by three-fourths of the six million."

Haruhi's jaw dropped. "Why?"

"Because I feel he would be a good fit for the Host Club." Tamaki struck a pose. "He needs to be rescued from the clutches of Nekozawa-senpai and the Black Magic Club. Harry has it within his soul to be a refined gentleman!"

Haruhi blinked in confusion before shaking her head. "I pay my own debts without getting anyone else involved. I'm going to have words with Harry about his actions."

Kyoya merely made a note in his clipboard. "He paid a fourth of your debt by in essence paying for garbage. You should be grateful."

Haruhi said nothing as she cleaned up the mess.

A few minutes later, just as Haruhi was finishing up, Harry reentered the room. He helped Haruhi pick up the rest of the shards. It was a cover for Harry summoning the pieces that were too small to be seen.

"Harry you don't have to do this. It's two million Yen!"

Harry shook his head. "Knowing Suoh-senpai, he's probably partly to blame and doesn't want to acknowledge the fact." Tamaki frowned at that. "Besides, I'm merely am helping out a friend." Harry smirked. "Consider this paying for your school uniform, and your birthday."

Haruhi snorted. "For the next twenty years." She looked at Harry. "There's no way I can change your mind is there?"

Harry shook his head. "The agreement has been made."

Haruhi sighed as she put the last piece in the box.

Harry stood and pulled out his wallet. He counted out two million Yen and handed it to Kyoya who took the sum without blinking an eye. Harry then turned to Hikaru and Kaoru. "Hikaru, Kaoru, while Haruhi is working off the debt I expect you two to keep an eye on the situation for me. You asked me what I would do if pushed too far, well that now applies to the _entirety_ of the Host Club. Haruhi is a friend."

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a nervous glance. "Okay."

Honey asked, "Why are you asking Hika-chan and Kao-chan to watch Haruhi?"

Harry grinned maliciously at the Host King. "Because I'm sure that Suoh-senpai wouldn't be happy with the entirety of the Black Magic Club intruding to ensure that Haruhi is treated well. It's the best situation all around. Haruspicy is best practiced in private." As Tamaki looked up the word and went green, Harry turned back to Haruhi. "Regardless of the fact that they may mischievous, manipulative, troublemaking ne'er do wells; at the end of the day Hikaru and Kaoru are reliable."

Tamaki stiffened. "Nekozawa-senpai would scare off all the ladies."

Harry picked up the box and retreated. "Goodbye all. Haruhi, don't let them push you around."

Once Harry had returned to the Black Magic Club, Kyoya looked at the Hitachin twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru, what did he mean by when you asked him if he was pushed too far?"

Kaoru spoke first. "When we went over to Harry's house, we asked him what would happen to the boss should Tamaki-senpai go too far."

Hikaru picked up where his twin stopped. "Harry said that Tamaki-senpai would wake up hanging from the auditorium ceiling. Tamaki-senpai would also be naked, shaved bald, and have obscene things drawn on his face and chest with indelible dye."

The answer shocked the listeners.

Kaoru continued. "That's not all, he also said that the boss would be tied up using shibari and that his _male_ admirers would be present as Tamaki-senpai woke up and Harry would auction off Tamaki-senpai's clothes and hair on eBay to his female admirers."

Now jaws were dropped all around.

The twins shrugged and spoke in unison. "We told you, he was taught by _evil_ commoners. Even we wouldn't go that far. But that threat now applies to all of us."

Haruhi shook her head. "I doubt he would really do all of that. Harry's a nice guy."

By now Tamaki was able to speak. "That…that's absolutely horrible."

When Harry was back in his club room, one of the students piped up. "Hey Potter, what's in the box?"

Harry grinned. "Something to practice on when I get home. And if it works, I got a vase worth over eight million Yen for a quarter of the price."

The same student frowned. "But even a repairing spell will leave small traces that something was once broken."

Harry shook his head. "It's a family magic that only works on pottery and ceramics. It's about time I learned them." Harry smirked at Nekozawa. "And no Umehito-senpai, no dark sacrifices are involved."

Nekozawa frowned. "Not even letting me get a word in edgewise Harry. Should I fear for my title this year? Is there a new Master of the Dark at Ouran?"

Harry shrugged. "That's not exactly my goal, but if it happens, it happens." He then smirked at Umehito. "But then again, I've defeated a Dark Lord. Surely a Dark President wouldn't be that hard." This comment led to light laughter from several of the members. Harry then got to work on the list of spells he was working on that day.

* * *

The following day, Harry had acted as a distraction and then finished his practical work early. Since Tamaki had been more exuberant than normal Harry cast a notice-me-not charm on himself and left the room. Harry paused at seeing a girl with auburn hair tossing a bag into one of the decorative ponds. Harry approached and found books and papers floating in the water. Harry simply removed his jacket, shoes, and socks. He rolled up the legs on his pants and sleeves on his shirt.

Harry began by getting the books and papers out. He had only gotten two books out of the water when Haruhi came running out. "Harry?"

Harry stopped and looked at the girl that was wearing a male uniform. He then checked the name on the book. "I saw a girl throw these in the pond. I didn't know it was yours."

Haruhi nodded and waded in. They had gotten most of Haruihi's property out, but were looking for the wallet. With Haruhi close by, Harry didn't want to try any magic. The girl was very attentive to small details.

Harry was surprised when Tamaki showed up and started helping. Maybe he was wrong about the blonde Second Year. He frowned when Haruhi said that the bag had fallen in of it's own accord.

Harry turned to the pile of wet paper. Harry looked at Haruhi. "I know a trick or two to drying wet books. It's happened to me before Haruhi. Why don't you let me get them dry? I'll drop them off at your house." Harry smiled. "Other than a little runny ink, you won't even tell they were wet."

Haruhi smiled slightly. Harry did always help people whenever he could. "I'd appreciate it."

Tamaki held back as Harry gathered up the books. "Potter, did you see who did it?"

Surprised by the seriousness in the blonde's tone, Harry nodded. "A girl. All I saw was auburn hair. It was long, down to mid-back. I wasn't close enough to see any other details. But she carried herself almost, haughtily."

Tamaki got an introspective look on his face. "I have an idea as to who that may be. Sadly, it might be one of our guests."

"Jealousy? Or irritation about someone 'being above their station?'"

Tamaki looked at Harry. "Either is a possibility." Tamaki was quiet for a long moment. "If it is the guest I am thinking of, they will attend the Host Club tomorrow. If I point her out, will you be able to see if she was the perpetrator?"

Harry looked flatly at Tamaki. "Suoh-senpai. I'm not joining the Host Club."

Tamaki frowned. "We only entertain classy ladies at the Host Club. Such actions cannot be tolerated."

Harry frowned. "I will be there only because Haruhi is my friend." At Tamaki's smile, Harry's gaze sharpened. "That does not mean I'm joining the Host Club."

Harry cast a quick drying charm on Haruhi's gear once he was alone. A charm to remove wrinkles and creases from paper followed. Harry tucked the books away. "Dobby?"

Dobby appeared with a pop. "Yes Master Harry?"

"I want you to leave this on the Fujioka's doorstep. Make sure that only Ranka or Haruhi picks it up."

"Of course Master Harry." Dobby took the satchel and popped away.

Harry returned home to practice piano.

* * *

The following morning, Haruhi was still wearing the male uniform as she stood next to Harry's desk. "What did you do? I've never seen something like this."

Harry smiled. "It involves five hair dryers, a spinning platform, paper towels, and an apple."

Haruhi was confused. "An apple?"

Harry nodded. "To eat while the pages dry."

Haruhi shook her head. "You're weird. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Harry merely looked at Haruhi. "I thought you knew that already."

"Anyway, thanks for fixing everything."

Classes went well. When the time came for club activities, Harry waited in the Music Room. The Host Club hadn't arrived yet, so Harry applied a notice-me-not charm.

When they arrived, Harry waited until Tamaki was approaching the door to the Black Magic Club when he dropped the charm.

"What are you doing?"

"Potter!" Tamaki was surprised. "I didn't see you there."

"Obviously. So who should I be on the lookout for?"

Kyoya walked up. "Her name is Princess Seika Ayanokoji. She has requested Haruhi as her Host for the day."

Harry nodded.

Tamaki grinned. "You know, while you're here you could…"

Harry interrupted the Host King. "Why do I have a feeling that if you say another word, any ground you gained towards being classed as a decent human being by helping to find Haruhi's wallet will be lost as I quell a desire to tape your mouth shut?" Harry stared flatly at the older student.

Tamaki retreated.

Kyoya looked at Harry Potter curiously. "I must admit, it's rare to see someone be so forceful with Tamaki. Is it true that Tamaki reminds you of a fraud of a professor?"

Harry looked at the glasses-wearing teen. "Yes, and what's worse, this particular teacher always tried to get me to do things in class that I didn't want to do. Just like Suoh-senpai."

"So why didn't you speak up? You seem to have no trouble voicing your opinion."

Harry's voice quieted slightly, "I was only twelve at the time. I have received quite a bit of tutoring in putting people in their place, both politely and forcefully. You could say I'm finally speaking my mind."

Kyoya merely nodded.

Harry frowned. "Can I ask why you're making Haruhi dress as a guy?"

Kyoya actually smirked at that. "Because I find it interesting to watch Tamaki's reaction when he realizes that he's the only one that doesn't know." He looked at Harry. "Besides, she's never said anything about it."

Harry shook his head. "She won't either."

Harry frowned when a girl entered the room and headed to where Haruhi was seated. "That's her, isn't it?"

Kyoya nodded.

"I'm pretty sure that is her. The hair matches. The way she walks does too."

A pair of girls came up to Kyoya. "Kyoya, is this a new Host?"

Harry shook his head and settled back against the wall. "No. I'm here to help solve a problem."

The girls smiled at Harry. "Are you sure that you aren't thinking of joining?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I'm already a member of the Black Magic Club. I don't have the time or the desire to join a second club."

Kyoya smiled at the girls. "In all reality, Tamaki is attempting to recruit Mr. Potter."

The girls were ecstatic. "You really should join. We'd request you every day."

Harry frowned at Kyoya. A shocked look blossomed on Harry's face as he pointed at a table. "Someone started a fire!" Harry activated the notice-me-not charm.

When they turned back Harry nowhere to be seen.

Kyoya made a small noise of appreciation. "A distraction indeed." He looked around. "I wonder where he got off to."

Situating himself close to the table, Harry didn't have to wait long. Princess Ayanokoji screamed and tipped the table, pulling Haruhi on top of her.

When the twins dumped water on the pair, Harry ended the charm and stepped away from the pillar. He crouched next to the two girls.

The drenched auburn haired girl asked the twins, "Why did you do that?"

A hard voice rang out. "That's rich coming from a jealous little _child_."

Harry's voice caused the girl to spin to face him. Her eyes widened in shock at the scars on the face. Green eyes that seemed full of malice bored into hers, preventing her from moving.

"Who are you?"

Harry's tone echoed coldly in the room. "Someone that watched the whole thing of you throwing Haruhi's bag in the pond." Harry cast a subtle compulsion charm to tell the truth on the girl. "Then when Haruhi calls you out on your jealousy, you tip the table over and pull Haruhi onto you before screaming." Harry's magic reacted slightly, causing his irises to emit a subtle, feral green glow that made Ayanokoji flinch backwards again.

"You threw Haruhi's bag into the pond yesterday in an attempt at a petty, jealous revenge. I know, because I saw you do it."

"You're lying! No one was there when I did! I made sure to check."

Harry stood. "No, I'm not. I'm just really good at being ignored." He looked at Tamaki. "Is that enough proof?" Harry canceled the charm on Ayanokoji.

Tamaki nodded and helped the girl up. When he told her that she was no longer welcome in the Host Club, Ayanokoji glared at Harry. "You aren't even in this club! What are you doing here?"

Harry gestured to the door to the side of the room. "I'm in the Black Magic Club. As for why I'm here, it's simple. Haruhi is my friend. As a side note," Harry sharply tapped the girl's nose, causing her to flinch. "You're now cursed."

Princess Ayanokoji went to storm off and her wet shoes had no traction. She fell down rather abruptly.

This was repeated twice on her flight to the door of the room. Princess Ayanokoji impacted a pillar and a couch. As she flung open the door, it hit her, introducing the girl to the floor once more. Her eyes met Harry's and Harry grinned maliciously.

The auburn-haired girl left at a run. She slipped once more and fell into the hallway.

As the door shut Harry turned to a shell-shocked Tamaki. "Well, I think that my work here is done."

Tamaki's eyes were wide. "You…you cursed her."

Harry merely turned and headed towards the Black Magic Club room. Whispers abounded behind him.

* * *

Harry was working on the list of spells he would need to know for his tests when one of the members left and then came back in. "Potter. I just heard a few of the girls out there commenting that you cursed a Third Year. You know that you can get in trouble for using magic on fellow students."

This caught the attention of the club. Nekozawa looked up from where he was working on a potion.

Harry grinned. "Other than a slight compulsion charm to tell the truth, I didn't use magic on her." Harry then gave a brief summary as to what had happened. "As for any 'cursing,' all that occurred was a simple statement that she was cursed. Her wet shoes and desire to escape the situation did the rest. Feel free to check her for any spell residue."

The student nodded. "Well, we'll have to see the fallout from that to assign you points."

Harry nodded.

From his position in the corner, Umehito Nekozawa smiled slightly. It looked like Harry might be a contender for the title. Umehito would have to step up his game if that was the case.

After club time was declared to be over, Harry was headed home. He didn't even clear the Music Room before someone stopped him.

"Potter!" The Host Club was also getting ready to leave. Haruhi wasn't with them.

Harry turned. "Yes?"

Tamaki was actually hesitant around the teen. "You know that Haruhi is a girl."

Harry nodded. "Your point?"

Honey asked, "Why didn't you say something?"

Harry shrugged. "If Haruhi didn't say anything why would I?"

The twins spoke in unison. "You aren't going to tell anyone?"

Harry shook his head. "Haruhi is my friend. If she doesn't have an issue with pretending to be a guy to pay back her debt, I'm not going to do anything to attempt to convince her otherwise. Besides, if Haruhi _does_ have a problem with it, well then, I'll have to start planning my vengeance."

Tamaki visibly flinched at that.

"Was there anything else you wanted?"

Tamaki frowned. "You went too far with cursing Princess Ayanokoji."

Harry grinned mischievously at Tamaki. "Did I?"

"Of course you did! We all saw her fall. Don't deny it."

Harry mimicked Nekozawa as he chuckled. "Oh, I'm not denying it. I did curse her with a ghastly power. It is dark, insidious, and twists the mind. It will bend reality itself to accomplish my goals. It is called the Power…" Harry's voice went back to normal. "of Suggestion."

The twins blinked in surprise at that. They weren't the only ones.

Kyoya spoke up. "I see."

Tamaki looked confused. "So did you curse her or didn't you?"

Harry shook his head. "The girl's shoes were wet and she was in a hurry to leave. That accounted for the slipping. Even if she isn't superstitious, I 'cursed' her in a room full of witnesses that saw the 'effects.' I'm willing to bet that this will be blown out of proportion and there will be more than a few students that won't want to be around her in case they will be cursed too. And with how the gossip flows around schools, Ayanokoji will be constantly reminded of it and everything bad that happens to her will be attributed to the curse by the people around her. Considering the fact that she admitted to bullying a younger student will be added into the mix will mean that she's going to have a rough couple of weeks in the court of public opinion." Harry grinned. "I was able to deal with her without anything more than a tap of the finger and a statement saying that she was cursed."

Kyoya was impressed.

Tamaki was stunned.

Harry turned back to the door. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get home to practice piano."

Once Harry had left, the Twins looked at Tamaki. "See what we meant Boss? You don't want to push him."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "I did have several inquiries if Harry would be joining the Host Club. Apparently word got around that he was here because Haruhi was being bullied and Harry wanted to put a stop to it. In fact, several girls were suggesting that he was a boy that was rough around the edges but was a truly good person underneath it all. I heard more than one girl describe his scars as roguish."

Tamaki's enthusiasm was back. "See, I told you. Now how to convince him? We _do_ have the dance coming up soon." Tamaki began muttering to himself as he left the room.

* * *

The next week was rather hectic for Harry. A group of examiners from Japan's Magical Education department were coming to test progress on students. Harry had spent quite a bit of time working with his ring. His spells still came across as overly strong. He could get newer spells working after a few tries, but the power output was still a problem. Harry knew that he might get marked down in that regards, but he could perform the required spells.

Harry headed to the Black Magic Club reading a textbook. He negligently opened the door to Music Room 3 and followed his feet to the door to the Black Magic Club. The book was pulled from his grip by a certain naïve blonde. Harry paused and turned. "Souh-senpai. You are interfering with my studies."

"But what about learning to be a gentleman?"

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly. "I have no use for such trivialities. However, I do have a reading assignment to finish. Give. Me. Back. My. Book!"

Tamaki looked at the title. "The Nesting and Breeding Habits of Flying Squirrels?"

Harry nodded. "A far more important subject than purported lessons in 'gentlemanly behavior' that you constantly offer." In Japan the magical textbooks were charmed so that they looked like normal textbooks, albeit oddly titled textbooks.

Harry ignored Tamaki's ramblings. He sighed. "I didn't want to do this, but you're driving me to it." Harry reached into his coat once again and conjured a black Beelzenef puppet. As soon as the conjuration cleared the uniform jacket, Harry's book went flying into the air. Tamaki was trying to collect his composure as Harry picked up the book.

Harry caused the puppet to wave and Tamaki flinched backwards again. "I have studying to do. Good Day."

Harry looked over at the Twins that were staring at the door. "What are you doing?"

"You said you were a distraction for the Black Magic Club."

"We wanted to see the others come in."

With that the door to the Black Magic Club clicked closed and Harry grinned. "They already made it in."

When Harry entered the club room, it was a very active group of students. Nekozawa was dueling with another student, four potions were being brewed, and charms and transfiguration were being actively worked on.

Harry sat down his bag and got to work.

The next few days were very much more of the same. The only real difference was what the Host Club wore. Harry didn't understand what the big deal about dressing in costume was.

* * *

The day for the magical testing came and it was brutal. The tests was extraordinarily thorough. Once Harry was done with the paper test, he was taken to another room where his mastery over various spells was tested. The stoic-faced examiners gave nothing away. They merely marked notes down on their clipboards. Finally there was a potion-making exam, and once the sun had set, Astronomy. Harry felt he did a decent job at that.

Since he was one of the last ones to finish, Harry was walking through campus and he noticed a spotlit section outside a building. What was going on?

As he approached, he saw a couple stop dancing. Harry heard the girl announced as 'Queen of the Ball' and that the kiss that _was_ supposed to be from Tamaki. He then saw Haruhi, dressed as a boy; go to kiss the girl on the cheek. Due to shock, Harry was unable to stop Tamaki forcing his friend to kiss the girl that was declared a Queen. As the pair separated in embarrassment, Harry's magic flared and a stiff wind sprung up, causing the cherry blossoms to briefly flood the area like a pink storm. It skewed one of the spotlights to highlight him.

Harry's footsteps echoed as he approached Tamaki. All of the observing females were watching with varying expressions. It was a well known 'fact' that the last person to do something to Fujioka was cursed by the First Year that was now walking across the courtyard. Several were watching in fear. What would happen to their Tamaki?

The Twins went to intervene, but they froze at the expression on Harry's face. They _were_ the ones to eat the bananas.

When Harry reached the Host King, Tamaki had begun to stand. Harry grabbed the wide, purple cravat and hauled Tamaki almost upright. "What do you think you were doing?"

Tamaki saw the hard look in Potter's emerald eyes and began sputtering. "It was an accident! I swear! I was going to stop the kiss, but I slipped and… It was an accident!"

Kyoya spoke up. "He is telling the truth."

Harry turned to look at Haruhi. She nodded. "He wouldn't do that on purpose Harry."

Harry released Tamaki and briefly rubbed his forehead as the blonde got his feet underneath him. "Consider this your warning Suoh-senpai. There won't be a second one." He then straightened the blonde's cravat with a smile. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

As he walked away, Harry took out his cell and called for the driver.

Tamaki had a look on his face that he had a brush with death and was surprised to live.

The Hitachin twins decided that they would tell Harry that it was their banana peels on the steps once he calmed down. In maybe a few years, once he'd gone back to England.

Honey and Mori had tensed slightly at Potter's actions, but they both could tell that Potter was giving Tamaki a chance to explain. They recognized the look in his eyes

Kyoya was rather impressed. Potter had taken their word for it and not caused a scene. People would be talking about the dance for several days, and for more than one reason.

Deciding to mess with Tamaki, Harry smirked as he stepped into his house. "Dobby?"

"Yes Master Harry?"

Harry looked at the House Elf. "Could you do me a favor?"

Dobby nodded. 'Of course Master Harry."

* * *

As Tamaki awoke the next morning, his eyes opened blearily before they snapped open in shock. On the wall near his bed, written in the light coat of dust that had gathered between cleanings, there seemed to be a set of Kanji barely highlighted by the morning sun. He wouldn't have seen it otherwise. It simply read, 'Warning, Impending Doom.' Tamaki saw the exact same kanji on his bathroom mirror once the steam from his shower had fogged the glass. On the way out to the car, one of the gardeners was raking grass clippings and some had escaped the bag and settled on the path to the car. The same Kanji stayed there before a breeze blew the stray pieces of grass away.

By the time he got to school, Tamaki was twitching. Tamaki swore that he saw the kanji pop up at various points. The universe was warning him about something. Was Potter planning something horrible?

Kyoya sighed at Tamaki's recounting. "Magic isn't real Tamaki. Don't you remember what he said about the Power of Suggestion?"

"I'm telling you. Potter said that was my only warning! The universe knows that if I do something again, I'm doomed!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. "Listen, give it a few days and you'll realize that Potter isn't going to do anything to you."

"You promise?"

Kyoya nodded.

By the time club activities rolled around, Tamaki was still intent on talking to Potter.

Harry paused as Tamaki stood in front of him. "No Suoh-senpai, I'm not joining the Host Club."

Tamaki shook his head. "I had a completely different question for you."

Harry sighed. "What is it?"

"Were you going to curse me last night?"

"Why do you ask?"

Tamaki tried to bluster.

Harry studied the teen for a moment. He seemed to be thinking about something when he winked at the Hitachin Twins with the entirety of the Host Club, save Tamaki, catching the action. "Well, since I was planning on hitting you with something rather nasty, some of the magic left over may have read my intent and lingered. This can manifest in a variety of possibilities. Because I didn't finish the curse I don't think that any negative consequences would appear, but I'd be extra careful if I was you. I would avoid any dangerous activities, luck based games, and don't take any tests for the next week or two."

Tamaki looked relieved. "Is there anything else?"

Harry seemed to think. "Well when you wake up, even from a nap, I would recommend crowing like a rooster for the next month. And every time you sit down, whistle three times. It should help chase away any lingering magic."

Tamaki nodded resolutely. "I'll do it."

Harry nodded. "Have a good day."

The entirety of the Host Club stared at Tamaki as he sat in his chair and whistled three times.

When he got back in the Black Magic Club Room, several people followed him in. They had stayed and listened in on the conversation. "Potter, any idea on how long he's going to do that?"

Harry shrugged. "Do I get more points the longer it goes on?"

"You didn't use any magic on him, did you?"

Harry shook his head. "Of course not."

"Then yes."

Umehito was begrudgingly impressed. While Harry was gaining in points he was taking a different approach than most members, and more people were talking about him.

* * *

Harry was surprised when he was leaving the Black Magic Club and Hikaru and Kaoru called him over. "Yes?"

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned. "Harry, how would you like to get one over on Tamaki?"

Harry looked at the Hitachins. "What's the catch?"

"No catch."

"The boss said that everyone in the Host Club is homosexual supporting cast."

Harry blinked in confusion several times as he mentally processed that statement. "Huh?"

"Don't ask."

Harry thought it over. "How embarrassed do you want him?"

"Not very." They explained their plan.

"So basically you want a wig that will have Tamaki thinking that he looks like Haruhi, but everyone else thinks he looks ridiculous in?"

"Yep."

Harry grinned. "I've got just the thing. I'll bring it by tomorrow."

As Harry left, Honey looked at the twins. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Mori looked at them. "Didn't you say he was taught by evil commoners?"

The twins looked at each other. "We'll bring a backup, just in case."

Harry cast several charms on a cheap wig he bought. The first was a confundus charm geared towards the wearer thinking that they looked like Haruhi Fujioka. The second was a keyed transfiguration.

The next day at school, Hikaru looked at what Harry handed to him. "This won't mess with the Boss' hair will it?"

Harry shook his head. "Other than embarrassment, there will be no effects."

"No industrial strength adhesive?"

"What about hair dye?"

"Or chemical hair remover?"

Harry shook his head at each one. "No, no, and no. However, the joke will only work once, so don't try it on. He can take it off without any repercussions."

"So how does it work?"

"Trade secret."

"So Harry, are you ready for Physical Exams?"

Harry frowned. "What exactly are Physical Exams? You mentioned them yesterday, but I don't know what they entail. My last school didn't do anything like that."

Hikaru and Kaoru explained what would be happening.

Harry shrugged. "Fair enough."

* * *

When the time came for Exams, Harry was guided off to the side. Copying several of the other male teens that he saw, Harry didn't bother with stepping behind the curtain to remove his shirt for chest measurements.

A gasp echoed through the observing girls.

Honey's and Mori's eyes widened at the extent of Potter's scars. The scarring made it look like something had exploded his shoulder and large scars ran across his torso. The burn ran from his neck down to the center of his chest. A wide scar ran straight across his abdomen and several other, smaller scars could be seen. His back was just as severe as the front. Some of the scars were perfectly round on both sides of the teen's body. The implications were disquieting for the pair of Third Years. He had definition to his muscles indicating hard work.

Kyoya's eyes went wide behind his glasses. As the son of a group that dealt with different facets of health care, he had been exposed to scarring of different types before. His mind recalled the note. That was the best scar reduction that could be done? Kyoya counted scars, there were over sixty different injuries that had scarred over. Inwardly he wondered what Harry Potter had gone through while at the same time, Kyoya had the thought that it was completely understandable that Harry Potter didn't like to be touched. If those scars were reduced, Kyoya didn't want to see what they were like before then.

The nurse stuttered out, "What happened to you?"

Harry shook his head and his tone was curt. "Painful things that I don't like talking about."

Haruhi's eyes were wide. She knew that Harry had said that the man that kidnapped him had tortured him, but she had no idea it was that bad.

The now paler nurse took Harry behind the curtain to finish up his exam.

Harry shrugged his uniform back on and ignored the stares and nervous glances that were sent his way.

He stood in the main area just as Tamaki stepped out of from behind a curtain and said that he was Haruhi Fujioka. Harry removed the confundus just as the transfiguration took over. The brown hair lengthened, showing a day-glow rainbow of colors beneath it. The wig had almost doubled in length. Everyone watching laughed even harder.

Honey's jaw dropped open and stayed that way.

Kyoya's and Mori's stoicism broke enough that they actually laughed before quickly stopping.

As Tamaki ripped the wig off, his eyes widened and he leapt towards Hikaru and Kaoru.

"How did you do that?! I looked just like Haruhi."

The twins couldn't breathe they were laughing so hard. Getting Harry on board was an _amazing_ idea. They finally were able to calm down enough to answer. "It's payback for your comments yesterday. We asked for Harry's help."

Tamaki turned and Harry was picking up the wig. Harry smirked at the blonde. "Suoh-senpai, neon colors like that really don't work for you." He tucked the wig into the coat pocket and walked out of the room. He reverted the transfiguration as he walked.

Nekozawa came up. "You do realize that since you used magic, that doesn't count towards any points in our dark contest."

Harry nodded. "Of course. Besides, the Hitachin Twins asked for help, so it doesn't work with the contest anyway."

Nekozawa grinned. "That aside, it was an exemplary demonstration of a keyed transfiguration. You truly have embraced the dark powers we study. Well done."

Harry found a quiet place to sit. The stares were just as annoying as back in Great Britain.

* * *

After dealing with the doctor that was looking for his daughter, Honey and Mori were headed away from the clinic. Honey paused as he saw Potter sitting in the courtyard. "I'm impressed."

Harry looked at the teen. "That prank? It was nothing."

Honey shook his head. "I've seen similar scars before. I'm not going to ask what happened. It's not my business."

Mori spoke. "Scars like that mean you survived. They command respect."

Harry stood. "Thanks." His voice indicated that Harry didn't believe the pair.

Honey tossed Usa-chan in the air. "If you want to learn how to fight really well, let me know. My family teaches self defense and combat techniques."

"Maybe once classes settle down a bit."

Honey grinned. "Good. We'll even eat some cake together."

Mori said nothing, simply bowing slightly before he and Honey left.

Harry stared at the two upperclassmen as they walked away. What was that?

 **AN: Harry will take Honey and Mori up on the offer. I tried to write the scenes; but they didn't measure up, didn't flow well, and seemed to interrupt the story and the direction I wanted it to take. So please just assume that it all happens in the background.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I've already stated my disclaimer. Also, it is time for a few hints as to what happened.**

Gabrielle DeLacour frowned as she headed to the Floo in Madame Maxine's office. She was fourteen now and her accelerated puberty had hit with a vengeance. She now looked her age, if not a little bit older. On the plus side she didn't look like a young girl any more, on the negative side, her Allure was rather active and she didn't look like a young girl any more. The girl was frustrated. She couldn't find any clue as to the location of her missing beau. Harry Potter was everything she wanted in a man and more. His recently claimed monetary assets and titles didn't matter to her. He had saved her, been kind to her, and was completely unaffected by the Allure. The fact that Harry was the most handsome boy she had ever seen was like gasoline on a fire. He could be a penniless pauper and he would still be perfect.

Almost a year ago, during the aftermath of the Third Task, the young Veela had chosen Harry as her Mate. She looked longingly at the picture she had taken of Harry. As soon as she found him, life would be better. If her Veela heritage took over and she fully transformed, she would have her Mate and knight in shining armor. If it didn't, she would still have her Mate and knight in shining armor. It was a win-win situation. Now if only she could find him. Owls wouldn't take off, which meant that he was out of range or under heavy wards. She had heard from Fleur that it was all over the papers that Lord Sirius Black had sent Harry Potter, now Lord Potter, abroad for schooling. Gabrielle was corresponding with various institutes of magic to see if Harry went there, but thus far had no luck.

Gabrielle was headed home simply because she needed a break from the boys at school. She had done her homework for several days and breaks like this were allowed simply because it was easier for everyone involved.

After stepping out of the Floo, Gabrielle handed her bags to the House Elf.

"Mistress Gabby, Master and Mistress are busy."

Gabrielle frowned cutely. "The kind of busy that it would be best to not come back for a few hours?"

The House Elf nodded. "Possibly days."

"Thanks Mouchon. Please tell my parents that I'm going to visit Renge."

The little creature nodded and Gabrielle left the house, ensuring that she walked quickly and flagged down Paris' transportation for magicals. When she arrived at the Houshakuji residence, Gabrielle greeted the staff and headed to Renge's room.

Gabrielle had met Renge through her parent's Muggle contacts. The two girls had bonded over the fact that they were enamored with boys with black hair and glasses.

Renge nodded absently to Gabrielle as she pressed buttons on her controller.

Gabrielle had played the game at Renge's insistence and had seen Renge play it several times. "You're only a few scenes from the Declaration Scene aren't you?"

Renge longingly sighed and nodded. "Yes."

Gabrielle knew not to bother her friend until the game was over.

Renge's father arrived a few minutes after Gabrielle's arrival. He was glad that Renge made a friend outside of a game.

Once the game was done, Renge and Gabrielle left the bedroom to join Renge's father for a cup of tea.

Mr. Houshakuji smiled at the blonde girl. "So what brings you by today Gabrielle?"

"I'm free from school. Mother suggested that I visit Renge. Both Mother and Father are rather busy right now."

The man nodded.

Renge then asked how the trip to Japan went.

Gabrielle had to smile at her friend's reaction. When Renge grabbed Gabrielle, the quarter veela was surprised. "Gabrielle! I want you to come with me!"

Gabrielle considered it. "I can only go for a few days."

Renge nodded as she pulled Gabrielle out the door. "We'll swing by your house so you can pack a bag. The flight leaves in a little over an hour."

Gabrielle stepped inside the house and called the House Elf, getting her bags and a passport in mere moments. With how her parents had been lately, it might be wise to visit another country for a few days.

* * *

Harry finished his work for the day and packed his satchel. He waved goodbye to the rest of the Black Magic Club. Harry stepped out into Music Room 3. The traditional Japanese setting was in the midst of being broken down. A few girls were still sticking around to talk to the Hosts that were still in Kimonos.

Harry pulled out a packet of notes and walked over to where the Hosts were gathered. Tamaki was sulking again. Harry ignored him. "Haruhi, this is what I've got so far on the project. Will this be enough for your part?"

Setting down the teapot, Haruhi took the papers and began to look them over. "It looks like it should be more than enough, thanks."

Harry looked at the girl that was staring longingly at Kyoya. "Who is that?"

"Some girl that says that she is Kyoya-senpai's fiancée."

Harry shook his head. "Never a dull moment, huh?"

Haruhi shook her head. She was surprised as Harry froze when a new arrival spoke. He picked up the spoon that Haruhi had used and used it to look behind him. Haruhi was confused when Harry paled and ducked away back to his Club Room. What was going on?

The door to Music Room 3 was opened and a voice called out in French. _"Renge, have you found your man yet?"_

Renge looked over at her friend. _"I just did, and I'm going to explain how we're going to be together forever."_

The men in the Host Club all stared at the newest arrival. Silvery blonde hair hung in a cascade down to a slender waist. An hourglass figure was clearly visible and eyes as blue as the sea captivated them.

Gabrielle ignored the beginnings of men being caught in her Allure as she tried to rein it in. _"Any idea when I might get to go home? My parents aren't pleased that I have gone halfway around the world. I am happy to see Japan, but I don't think the love of my life will be here."_

Renge smiled. _"Not all of us have a long-lost English Lord with emerald eyes, windswept hair, and roguish scarring to find. I just found my Miyabi."_

Tamaki was fluent in French and took the opportunity to speak to the vision of female beauty before him. _"Excuse me; are you talking about Harry Potter? Why would you be interested in him, when there's someone like me around?"_

Everyone was shocked as the girl darted across the room and grabbed Tamaki by his collar. _"How do you know Harry Potter?"_ In that moment, Gabrielle's Allure flared.

Tamaki smiled winningly. _"Well, his club meets in that room over there. But I'd rather…"_

Gabrielle tossed the blonde away like he was a disgusting piece of rotten food. She didn't even register that Tamaki knocked over a couch as she went and knocked on the indicated door after finding it locked. Everyone was now watching the proceedings with quite a bit of interest. The knocks sounded like the closing of a coffin lid for some reason.

Harry had darted back into the Black Magic Club Room and began casting spell after spell on the door like his life depended on it. Sirius' conversation was at the forefront of his mind.

One of the Club Members caught the activity. "Potter, is everything okay?"

Harry spun. "No, everything is not okay."

The club members were immediately concerned.

Harry kept pouring magic into the door. "During the TriWizard, I rescued one of the Hostages from the second task. The girl became rather enamored with me and I didn't think anything of it at the time. However, it was pointed out to me that wasn't necessarily a good thing."

Umehito spoke up. "How so?"

Five large thuds echoed in the room. _"Harry, are you in there?"_

Harry swallowed. "She's part Veela."

Knowing that one of the Club spoke French, Umehito waved a student forward and the girl opened a small slide in the door. _"Can I help you?"_

" _I'm looking for Harry Potter. Is he a part of this club?"_

" _Why do you ask?"_

" _He saved my life and I've been looking for him. I was told that he is part of this club. I would like to talk to him if he is available."_ Gabrielle's tone was polite, yet forceful.

The club member at the door was sweating. _"Just a moment."_

Unseen by the girl at the door, five older students went to surround Harry. They weren't about to invite the rage of a Veela into the club. Best to sacrifi…just give her what she wanted.

Harry was tense and he recognized what was going on. Spell fire flew back and forth. Harry was able to hold his own for a few minutes simply because of his power.

Meanwhile, the Host Club and the guests that had stuck around were watching the spectacle with curiosity, especially now that the Allure was gone and Tamaki translated what was said.

A few words were exchanged and the girl was simply waiting patiently a few steps away from the door.

Suddenly a bizarre cacophony erupted from behind the door. Bright flashes of light could be seen and even a gout of fire or two escaped the still-open slide. The doors bulged comically several times as a fight was clearly in progress on the other side of the door. Confused glances were shared as roars of animals were heard, as well as the occasional scream of pain.

Instead of joining in the fight, Nekozawa simply began dispelling all the locking and fortification spells that Harry had used. Once that task was done, Umehito Nekozawa stepped into the fight. He was surprised at Harry's abilities. Harry had greatly improved, and it showed. However, Nekozawa wasn't all show and no stay. He got the edge on Harry and his spell hit Harry and knocked him back through the doors into Music Room 3. Harry retaliated with a massive light spell, as he was exiting the room, causing everyone to blink away spots and Nekozawa to cry out in pain.

Harry was thrown from the room, much to the surprise of those still in the Music Room. Harry saw Gabrielle run after and jump towards him. While he was still in mid-air, Harry grabbed the lapels on Honey's coat and threw him towards Gabrielle.

Everyone was in shock that the move succeeded. The surprise compounded as the blonde girl batted Honey away like he was nothing, causing the boy to roll across the floor.

The girl tackled Harry as he tried to run. Before Harry could do anything else, Gabrielle grabbed Harry's wrists, smiled, cried out "Harry!", and proceeded to kiss the downed boy rather fervently. The shocked observers had no clue on how to proceed.

Harry had resigned himself to his fate at this point. Regardless of everything Sirius had said the current situation wasn't bad. Being kissed by Gabrielle was enjoyable. When Gabrielle pulled back, Harry spoke in English. "Hey Gabby."

The girl smiled brightly before snuggling into Harry's chest. _"I found you! I'm so happy!"_

Renge smiled and sighed longingly. "Love is a beautiful thing."

Everyone watching erupted. "WHAT?!"

* * *

(The end of the school year, just after Sirius was declared innocent.)

Harry winced as he pulled his trunk from the Hogwarts Express. Even after everything Madame Pomfrey could do, he hurt. Harry had several bandages wrapped around his slowly healing wounds. He had been hit by dozens of dark spells. In his trunk was a box of potions and salves from Madame Pomfrey with written instructions on how Harry was to use them. Harry had ridden the train back in solitude. After what happened in the Graveyard he hadn't really wanted to talk to anyone.

The only person that was even remotely polite about that whole debacle was Gabrielle. After the Second Task, the younger girl had taken every opportunity she could to talk to Harry. She regularly sat at the Gryffindor table for meals and she would find him outside of class time to talk to him. Harry didn't speak French but Gabrielle did speak English, albeit haltingly. Harry figured that she wanted to improve her English. After the Third task, she was regularly at his bedside in the Hospital Wing, often having a staring contest with anyone that objected to her presence. Gabrielle hadn't asked what had happened; she hadn't demanded explanations or answers. She had just simply taken his hand and said that her bow needed her there and that it was her duty to be there because he had saved her life. Harry figured it was a French thing, whatever a bow meant. He hadn't asked Hermione about that.

Regardless of his current situation, Harry grinned slightly at the memory.

After the Second Task, Harry had been accused by Ron that he was taken in by Allure and that he was obviously in need of help. Gabby had said something in French that had Hermione agape at that remark. Apparently, the little girl swore like a sailor and had told Ron exactly where and how he could shove his opinion and what she thought of him. Hermione was briefly hung up on the fact that Gabrielle still looked to be eight or nine, for all she was thirteen. After some research, Hermione discovered that the girl was telling the truth and that it was simply part of being a veela.

Gabrielle had come into the Hospital Wing before Beauxbatons left and kissed him goodbye. It wasn't a simple, hesitant peck on the cheek like when she wished him luck for the Third Task. Gabby had grabbed his head and kissed him until he couldn't breathe. The younger girl had proceeded to show Harry that she was French in almost everything she did. Harry was dazed from the kiss and couldn't make out what Gabrielle had said after she pulled away. He had just nodded his head and was treated to a second, more intense experience of Veela tonsil hockey. After handing him an envelope, Gabby had told him to heal quickly before she said goodbye with a tear in her eye.

Harry shook himself from his memories and searched the platform for Sirius. The former escapee was having a heated argument with the Weasleys and Dumbledore. Ever since the Graveyard, the Headmaster had been very confrontational. Harry didn't want to talk about it, and Albus was demanding details. He had said some garbage about not giving the Death Eaters a chance to change. Apparently the majority of them didn't survive their wounds. After everything that he had been subject to at their hands, Harry had shown them what mercy he felt they deserved. The evidence of the wands also silenced anyone that had spoken out against him. The fact that Madame Bones hadn't involved Cornelius Fudge one iota probably helped matters.

After his name being cleared, Molly had been rather adamant that Sirius wasn't in any shape to care for a child. Sirius had ignored her and simply said that the Wizengamot disagreed.

Sirius came over with a grin. "Come on Harry. Let's get going. Did Poppy clear you for a Side-Along Apparition?"

Harry shook his head slightly. "She didn't say anything about it, just to take it as easy as possible."

Sirius nodded. "Very well. We'll have to do this the Muggle way. I made sure that we could just in case."

Harry nodded and followed Sirius off the platform, ignoring all of the stares and mutterings. Even with the Veritaserum testimony of Pettigrew and Harry, people still had stuck to the conclusions that they had drawn.

Harry was done. He wanted to get away from it all. He and Sirius stepped outside of Kings Cross and a sleek black car was waiting for them. Harry and Sirius sat in relative silence. Most of what they had to talk about was to be done in private.

Sirius saw Harry dig out a letter and read it with a smile on his face. "Can I ask who the letter is from?"

Harry shrugged. "Gabby sent me a letter."

Sirius was now intrigued. "Gabby?"

Harry nodded. "Gabrielle Delacour. I rescued both her and Ron from the Black Lake. We became sort-of friends. Apparently she wanted to stay in touch."

Sirius' voice turned teasing. "Really now, a French beauty? I'm so proud of you. That name sounds kind of familiar."

Harry rolled his eyes. "She's the younger sister of Fleur, the Champion from Beauxbatons."

Sirius nodded. "I remember seeing the pictures." He grinned almost salaciously. "So, is she as pretty as her sister?"

The car pulled up to Grimmauld Place, preventing an answer.

Harry followed Sirius into the house. Just inside the door, there was a wooden box mounted on the wall with runes carved into it.

Harry stared at it for a few moments. "What is that?"

Sirius smirked. "In that box is a painting of my harridian of a mother. There was a permanent sticking charm on her painting and that wall can't be torn down. That box was the best option. It silences her screaming while at the same time confining her to the painting.

Harry looked at Sirius. "It does something else doesn't it?"

Sirius' smirk widened, but the man didn't say anything.

Harry was surprised by the arrival of a certain energetic House Elf. "Master Harry Potter's dogfather, everything is done. Master Harry Potter!"

"Dobby?"

The elf wrapped Harry's lower legs in a hug before backing away. "Dobby is a bad elf, a good elf shouldn't be hugging his master."

Harry was confused. "Dobby, wait. Since when am I your master?"

Dobby nervously pulled on his ears. "When Master Harry Potter was in the hurt and sick rooms, Dobby visited and said that he should have been Master Harry Potter's elf and I could have saved you from the nasty dark wizards. Dobby asked if Master Harry Potter wanted Dobby as his House Elf. Master Harry Potter nodded so Dobby bound himself to Master Harry Potter."

Harry stared for a full second before Dobby went to bang his head on the wall in punishment. "Dobby stop!"

The elf froze in place his head less than a hairsbreadth from the wall. "Yes Master Harry Potter?"

Harry sighed. "First, Hermione must never find out. Second, I take it you were helping Sirius here?"

Stepping away from the wall, Dobby nodded happily. "The House Elf of Black is horrible elf."

Sirius nodded. "Dobby cleaned up the house in a matter of days." He flicked his wand at the trunk. "Come on; let's show you your room while you're here."

Harry followed up old stairs and was shown to a room that was rather large. A four-poster reminiscent of what he slept in at Hogwarts dominated the room. He smiled at the obviously nervous Sirius. "It's wonderful."

Sirius smiled. "Good." His grin became teasing. "You never answered my question."

Harry looked confused. "What question?"

"Is this Gabby as pretty as her sister?"

Harry set his trunk down and shrugged negligently. "Since she's a Quarter-Veela, I'd imagine that she will be just as pretty as Fleur."

Sirius froze. "What did you say Harry?"

Harry repeated himself and Sirius sighed in resignation. "There's a lot that you need to learn Pup. We'll start tomorrow."

The next day was eye-opening for Harry in more ways than one.

Sirius and Harry sat in the Living Room as soon as breakfast was over. Harry still had no clue as to what the talk they would be having would be about.

Sirius just dove right in. He conjured an easel and a large white board. He then drew a graph and was talking about how attractive a girl was and often the more attractive a girl was, the crazier she tended to be. Sirius then spoke how he had never heard of a Veela that didn't fall outside of the Danger Zone.

Harry frowned. "Sirius. Fleur and Gabby were really nice and they didn't strike me as crazy."

Sirius rubbed his forehead. "Harry, what do you know about Veela?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, they are pretty, have that Allure thing, remain looking like children until puberty hits and then it happens over the course of about two months. The ones I saw at the World Cup turned into bird-like women."

Sirius nodded. "Let me ask you something Harry. If they are that pretty, why do you think that there aren't more partial-Veela running around?"

Harry shrugged. "The idiots insisting that Wizard blood remains pure."

Sirius nodded, acknowledging the point. "That's part of it, but there are two other reasons. The first of which is that occasionally a part-Veela girl will undergo a second maturation. This can happen up to four generations from the first Veela in the family line. They will become full Veela and their magic no longer works with wands."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. Most Witches and Wizards see that as the chance of one of their children immediately becoming a Magical Creature and unable to use a wand as wasting the money on a magical education."

"Well that's stupid. They can still use magic."

Sirius nodded. "Again, I agree. Now the second reason is even more important. Veela and consequently Part-Veela, if they are within that reach of the four generations, are rather possessive. They are possessive of their partner, they often call them a mate, and protective of their children. If serious harm comes to either, it has been known to trigger a transformation. There have been instances where a Witch had her daughter taken from her. One that I remember the Witch transformed into a full Veela and the kidnappers were nothing but burned bones. Then the now-Veela hunted down anyone that was even remotely connected with the ones that had taken her daughter."

"Okay…" Harry didn't see where this was going.

Sirius sighed. "Simply put, if a Veela chooses her partner, they will be completely devoted to that man and their family."

Harry nodded. "How is that a bad thing?"

Sirius looked askance at his godson. "Tell me, if a pretty girl walks by would you glance at her?"

Harry blushed slightly. "Maybe."

"And how would you like to be lit on fire or heavily cursed for that?"

Harry blinked in shock. "Are you serious?"

Ignoring the possible pun, Sirius nodded. "A Veela also expects the same level of devotion from her 'mate.'"

"Isn't that what marriage is supposed to be like?" Harry was confused.

Sirius sighed again. "That means that if you have any female friends there is quite a bit of tension should you do anything that might even approach the 'more than a friend' boundary."

"How is that a problem?" Again, Harry didn't see any problem with this.

Sirius shook his head at Harry's obtuseness. "Veela aren't fully human. Let's say that Gabby has picked you to be her Mate. What may be a friendly hug from you to Hermione, would constitute either Hermione stealing you from Gabby or you being unfaithful. If Gabby took it as Hermione stealing you, she would be in the long-term care ward of St. Mungos. If she construed it as you being unfaithful, you would be in the same ward. There have been instances of both happening at the same time."

Harry's eyes were wide.

Sirius continued. "Even societal niceties, such as kissing the back of a woman's hand in greeting are construed as attacks or their mate being unfaithful." Sirius shook his head. "And that isn't even touching on their libido when it flares. That can happen at any time and is completely random. Most wizards need potions to keep up. Veela have been known to almost kill their partners from exhaustion and dehydration." Sirius smirked, "But what a way to go."

Harry frowned. "Libido? What do you mean by the rest of that?"

Sirius shook his head. "That is another conversation. Then there is the matter of continuing on the Potter name. Statistically, only one in fifty pregnancies from a Veela, or Part-Veela will be a male." Seeing Harry's confusion, Sirius shook his head again. "I know that Dumbledore gave you the mushroom treatment, but this is ridiculous."

"Mushroom treatment?"

"He kept you in the dark and fed you crap." Sirius then launched into a rather lengthy explanation of Wizarding culture, the place of the Potters in it, as well as why it was important to carry on the Potter name. At the end of it, Sirius shook his head. "Tomorrow we're going to get you sorted out in regards to all of that."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

Sirius stood. "But first lunch. I don't want either of us to drink on an empty stomach."

Harry followed Sirius into the kitchen. "Why would we be drinking?"

"Because I'm not going to give you The Talk fully sober."

Harry blinked. "Didn't we just have a talk?"

Sirius shook his head again. "I swear, I'm going to hurt the Dursleys. But then again, maybe its better that I do it so you can learn from my experience."

The time after lunch had Harry rather embarrassed. While he was able to now decode several of the things his dormmates had said, his face had never felt this hot before. Although that could have been the shots of alcohol that Sirius had forced him to drink. But then again, there was a lot that he had learned in a short amount of time. Even if most of it was downright embarrassing.

The implications that Sirius had made about the dangers of Veela made a lot more sense now. However, Gabby had never really acted like that. Sirius had made Harry promise that he would do his best to avoid Gabrielle until school was done.

The rest of the time with Sirius was spent in learning more about the Potter Family and Fortune. The wards on Grimmauld wouldn't have prevented Gabby's letters had she been able to send them. So Sirius had breathed a sigh of relief when only one or two appeared before no more were sent. Then again, Harry hadn't told him about what the girl had done before she left.

* * *

Meanwhile in France, Gabrielle's accelerated puberty had hit, making anything other than eating and staying in bed impossible. Fatigue and pain ruled her life. It was very tiring on anyone with Veela heritage and quite frankly was a vulnerable time. Gabrielle was under constant supervision from her parents. The only thing that she had to look forward to each day was the picture that she had placed on her nightstand. Looking into that kind face and emerald eyes made her burden easier to bear.

Two weeks into Gabrielle's transformation, Alain turned to his wife as they had watched their youngest daughter fall asleep staring at the photo. "She has chosen so young, hasn't she? Is that normal?"

Appolline smiled sadly at her daughter's fitfully sleeping form. "It can be. It may also be a sign that our dear Gabrielle will become a full Veela."

Alain threw his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Don't worry. Up until that happens, if it happens, she will attend Beauxbatons. Besides, she'll always be our daughter. Nothing will change that." He lightly pressed a kiss to Apolline's temple. "Besides, if it happens, it happens. I knew that was a possibility when we got together. I've never once regretted that choice."

Appolline embraced her husband. "I didn't give you much of a choice."

Alain nibbled on his wife's ear. "Did you hear me complaining?"

Apolline melted against her husband, feeling fire stir within her. "You know, I'm still young enough for a third child."

Alain, well-versed with his wife's moods, simply nodded. "Let me set some wards to tell us if she wakes up, give a few orders to the elves, and I'll join you in the bedroom."

Apolline's eyes had gained a silvery sheen that was staining her irises silver. "If you aren't there in under three minutes, I will come to find you."

Alain watched his wife walk down the hallway for a moment before pulling his wand to cast a basic alertness ward. He then called for Mouchon and asked the elf to retrieve some potions from the stock room and to keep an eye on Gabrielle.

Alain was tackled to the bed by his wife less than a minute later.

* * *

Gabrielle was in heaven. She had found her mate. She was holding him and listening to the soothing sounds of his heartbeat. This was what it meant for all to be right in the world.

"Um, Gabby, are you going to let me up anytime soon?"

Hearing the sound of Harry's voice just made her day better. She sighed happily. "No."

"Fleur did mention that you were very ticklish and that I could easily exploit that fact." Harry's voice was teasing.

Gabrielle looked up at Harry, her eyes wide. "You wouldn't be that mean would you?"

Harry realized that her pout was a truly effective weapon. "No, but I do have to get up and get my satchel before I head home."

Said aforementioned satchel came flying out of the Black Magic Club room and slid to a stop at Harry's side. Everyone watching what was going on stared at the bag for a brief moment before staring at the pair on the floor once again.

Not moving from her position, Gabrielle spoke. _"Renge, can I borrow your phone?"_

" _Sure."_

Gabrielle called the family business and Apolline answered. _"Hello."_

" _Maman, I need all my records transferred to Ouran Academy in Japan."_

Apolline was silent for a long moment. _"So you found him."_

" _Yes and it was fate. I'm in his arms right now."_

Apolline chuckled. Gabrielle had been very mopey ever since it was revealed that Harry Potter wasn't at Hogwarts. _"I will need to come up with a convincing story. We can't have people knowing he is there."_

" _Tell Madame Maxine that one of my friends is transferring and begged me to attend. If he is here, that means that they have some kind of program similar to Beauxbatons."_

" _I'm happy for you. It will be done in a few days."_

" _Thank you Maman. Tell Papa I love him."_

" _I will."_

Still not moving from her spot, Gabrielle looked at Renge. _"My parents will be handling the transfer. Can I live with you until I find my own place?"_

Renge smiled. _"Of course."_

Harry looked at the stares and sighed. Hikaru and Kaoru's jaws still hadn't shut. Haruhi was just confused. Tamaki looked like there was something intrinsically wrong with the world. Mori had helped up Honey who was staring at the whole thing in confusion. "Gabby if you don't let me up, I'm going to start tickling you."

Gabrielle pouted once again and helped Harry up and handed him his satchel. She jumped on Harry's back like she had done a few times at Hogwarts.

Harry took a moment to steady himself. "Gabby, you've grown a bit since you last did that."

Gabrielle's smile was wide. "But it's still just as fun."

Harry switched back to Japanese and addressed the still gaping crowd. "Have a good day."

Kyoya looked at Renge as the pair of foreigners left. "What was that?"

Happy for Kyoya's attention, Renge waxed rhapsodic. "One of my best friends, Gabrielle DeLacour, was saved by a young man and she fell passionately in love with him. He actually got a scar on his leg as he saved her from drowning. He couldn't swim very well but went to save her all the same. Harry is apparently an English Lord that didn't know about his heritage and had a very difficult childhood. She said that the majority of his scarring happened when someone kidnapped him from a big sporting event at his school. He apparently freed himself and fought his kidnappers, accidentally killing the one that had tortured him and grievously wounding several others. Gabrielle stayed by his side in the hospital and helped him heal emotionally from it. She said that his soul was kind and caring and the fact that he had taken a life, even accidentally and regardless of the fact it was of the horrible man, had almost destroyed him. She helped him heal in more ways than one. Then, they were suddenly separated while he was still recuperating. It was fate that brought them together again. It's almost as romantic as my story with Kyoya. Seeing them together made me want to eat three bowls of rice!"

Renge's revelations shocked several people. Haruhi knew that Harry had said what happened, but to hear it confirmed was still slightly jarring.

The rest of the Host Club had rather mixed reactions. Kyoya almost dropped his pen but made several notes. He noted several details in Renge's soliloquy. There was definitely more to Potter than met the eye.

Tamaki was in shock. Not only had a girl that rivaled Haruhi appeared but was apparently enamored with Potter. When he heard Renge's description of what happened, Tamaki paused. One of his rare moments of seriousness came over him. "Kyoya, I don't think we should pressure him into joining the Host Club anymore. I still think he could learn a lot about being a gentleman, but after what he's been through, I don't want to be the person that forces him into something he doesn't want to do."

Kyoya nodded in agreement.

Mori and Honey caught the barely hidden messages. Potter was chivalrous; he saved a girl's life by putting his own in peril. He had a backbone of steel; he had been tortured, but not broken. He knew that human life was important even though he had ended one. "Mitsukuni, we should teach Harry how to defend himself."

Honey nodded. "Takashi, he must have been really sad and hurt after that. We'll teach him a thing or two so it doesn't happen again."

Hiakru and Kaoru were silent. They considered Harry a friend. He had a good sense of humor and he was the first one to break through the gate between them and the rest of the world. Little details about Harry suddenly made a lot more sense. How he didn't talk about how he got his scars, always changing the subject. He didn't like to be touched, but when that girl had pounced on him, he didn't resist. He had seen the real world for what it could be. And yet, Harry still would crack jokes and tried to be normal. They resolved to have him join in on toying with people more often and bring their mother's latest collection over to his house so he could pick some better outfits. It wasn't much, but it was the least they could do. They sidled over to Haruhi. "Hey you know Harry pretty well, is that true?"

Haruhi sighed. "I don't know about all the saving the girl stuff. But, knowing Harry, I could see it happening. I probably shouldn't be mentioning this, but when my dad asked about his scars Harry said that he was kidnapped by people that worked for the same man that killed his parents. That was the man that died. He doesn't like to talk about it." She looked at everyone and her voice was firm. "Don't bring it up. It still bothers him."

The Host Club nodded.

Meanwhile, the few guests that remained were in shock. It was a known fact that Harry Potter and Haruhi Fujioka were friends. When the Honor Student confirmed what the newest arrival said, even adding a tidbit or three, the newest thread of gossip would be around the school like wildfire.

* * *

Harry was walking through the hallways with Gabrielle on his back.

Gabrielle's smile could light up a room.

"Why did you come here Gabby? Were you looking for me too?"

Gabrielle immediately caught caution in his tone. She hopped down from his back and took Harry's hand. "I was looking for you, but that was because I was missing you so much. But that isn't the reason I came. Everyone thinks that you're attending another magical school. But I came here to support my friend. The blonde boy brought your name up." She leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. He'd gotten taller. "I missed you. I missed being with you."

Harry nodded. "You chose me to be your mate, didn't you?"

Regardless of his flat tone, Gabrielle blushed heavily. "Um, well…"

Harry shook his head. "Was it because I'm the 'Boy-who-Lived?'"

Gabrielle frowned and her tone was indignant. "Of course not!" She huffed, and her voice was unable to hide no small amount of hurt. "Honestly, do you think so little of me?"

"Then why?"

Gabrielle resumed her position with her head on Harry's shoulder. "As you know I am part-Veela. Veela are creatures of air and fire. As such, being underwater doesn't agree with us. The spell was supposed to keep us unaware of what was going on. It wasn't that way with me. I could sense what was going on. Being underwater like that was one of the scariest things that I had ever experienced. I could feel the cold seeping into my bones. I could feel my power starting to extinguish. When I felt your presence, it was like the sun had come out from behind the clouds. I was still frightened, but it was bearable. When you didn't leave, I felt like you cared. And when you took me with you to the surface, you became my rescuer. You didn't care that I wasn't your hostage. You even ignored the merfolk and were injured by them as you rescued me. You didn't care about the points; you only cared about everyone getting out of there safely. I honestly believe that if you had done things differently, I would have died."

Harry nodded and Gabrielle took it as permission to continue. "I wanted to know more about you, to see the man that you were. That is why I always stuck close by and always would talk to you. It wasn't long before I knew that if I didn't pick you, it would be the biggest mistake of my life. I held off as long as I could, but you were so amazing, so special. Everything inside, both as a Veela and a witch was crying out to me to make you mine." Gabrielle's voice softened. "Then the Third Task happened." Gabrielle stopped and pushed Harry against the wall. "I almost lost you. You were too important to me. That is when I Chose. I Chose you Harry Potter. And when I did, I knew that you probably wouldn't understand what you now meant to me. When I asked you in the Hospital Wing if you liked the idea of being my Mate and us being together, you even agreed! It took everything I had to leave the Hospital Wing." Tears leaked from Gabrielle's eyes. "And when I hit puberty, the only thing that got me through that was thinking of you. And when you were gone…" Gabrielle collapsed against Harry's chest sobbing lightly. "It was like I was at the bottom of the lake again."

Harry was in a quandary. On one hand he wasn't happy that Gabby had made the choice without talking to him, well that he remembered. His head was kind of fuzzy after that kiss. That made him upset. On the other, Gabby was a good friend, and rather pretty, and the past few months had been hard on her. Honestly, he had missed her too. She was always fun to be around. Regardless of what Sirius had said, Harry figured that honesty would be the best policy. Harry wrapped his arms around the girl. "Gabrielle DeLacour. I'm not fully pleased by your actions and let me tell you why."

Angry fire roared within the part-Veela. Her grip tightened on Harry's shirt. Gabrielle was fighting her urge to teach Harry that he shouldn't think that way and no matter what he said, he belonged to her and her alone and she was the best thing that would ever happen to him. His words helped her fight the urge.

"All my life Gabby, all my life, other people have made decisions for me. Dumbledore, and the Dursleys were the worst. Every single choice wasn't mine to make! You picking me as your mate isn't as bad, but it still wasn't my choice! Coming here to Japan was even another. Even though I agreed with it." Feeling the girl tense below him and remembering what Sirius had said, Harry sighed. "It was explained to me what your choice means to you. I don't understand why you would pick someone like me. I was just doing what was right Gabby. I just tried to be a friend."

An angry Gabrielle looked up at Harry. "That is exactly why! Do you have any idea how many boys and men just drool and boast? You never once acted like that. You actually took the time to get to know me. Do you know how much of a rarity that is?!"

Halfway through Gabrielle's comment, unnoticed by the pair, the group of guests from the Host Club had turned into this particular hallway and froze. Three of them spoke English and translated for their peers.

"No I don't." That simple phrase shocked Gabrielle, so Harry continued. "You're beautiful, funny, and an extremely special person. You shouldn't have chosen me."

"You are the most amazing person I ever met! Why wouldn't I pick you?!" Gabrielle was at the edge of taking out her wand and hexing Harry for his comments.

Seeing Gabby like this, so alive and passionate about something stirred part of Harry's mind. He kind of liked it. Regardless of that, Harry looked down, breaking the gaze. Even though his voice could be heard the length of the hall, his tone was soft and defeated. "You deserve better than me. I'm damaged and broken Gabby."

The fire that Gabrielle was fighting against instantly sputtered and died, replaced with love. Gabrielle reached up and tenderly lifted Harry's face so she could see his beautiful eyes once more. "No you're not." Her voice radiated care and devotion. Her hand lingered on Harry's chin.

It was obvious that Harry didn't believe her one bit.

Gabrielle smiled and Harry felt a quiver in his stomach. "Harry Potter, you are mine forever and always. If you feel broken, I will be by your side to help you put the pieces back in place as you heal. You are my knight, my love, and so much more. It is my duty and pleasure to keep you in one piece." Her other hand traced the scar from his nose to his cheek. "I saw how damaged you were. I helped change your bandages. I know about your scars and what caused them. Let me tell you something. All of that doesn't matter in the slightest. To me, you are perfect." Gabby's tone turned more forceful. "And I will not tolerate you saying things like that again." She stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed the tip of the scar on his cheek. "If you are truly worried about that, I will be pretty enough for the both of us."

Harry's had to chuckle at that. "Fair enough. But can we at least do normal stuff?"

"Normal stuff?"

"You know…" Harry blushed slightly. "Dating stuff. If we're stuck together, I want a relationship that is as close to normal as we can get."

Gabby's smile was radiant and she hugged her mate tightly. "Why wouldn't we? There is a lot of fun to be had. Even Maman and Papa go on dates." Gabrielle leaned up and whispered into Harry's ear. "However, they usually end their dates with moaning and screaming in the bedroom."

"That is a little too much information Gabby." A light dusting of red was on Harry's cheeks.

It was at this point that a chorus of gasps was heard.

Harry and Gabby turned to see their audience.

The girls squealed out, "That's so romantic!" They stared at the couple hoping for more.

Gabrielle looked at Harry. "Why are they staring?"

"I don't know."

Gabrielle shot a scathing look at the girls for intruding on a moment. "Let's go." She pulled Harry away.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**

When Renge returned to the large apartment, Gabrielle tucked her wand away. The otaku grinned at her friend. "So, how did it go?"

Gabrielle sighed happily. "He agreed to date me."

"I'm so happy for you Gabrielle." She frowned. "If only the rest of those boys were like Kyoya or Harry."

"How so?"

"They are just…lackluster. I wish I could put a finger on why. I need to think about it."

Gabrielle smiled. "I'm just really glad that you brought me along." She hugged Renge. "I have to get to bed early. I have transfer paperwork to do."

Renge grinned. "I'm going to bake some cookies for Kyoya and the Host Club."

"But mostly Kyoya, right?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Gabrielle shook her head.

* * *

Harry stepped out of the car, ignoring the glances he got out of habit. As he settled into his desk, Harry noticed that everyone was staring at him, even more than usual. Harry frowned and everyone looked away. Harry was familiar with how people acted with rumors. Once lunch rolled around, Harry asked Haruhi if she knew what rumors were going on about him.

Haruhi frowned. "Well, at a guess, Renge may have mentioned that you were an English Lord and shared what Gabrielle told her about how you got all your scars. She mentioned it to the entirety of the Host Club. There were still a few girls there."

Harry sighed heavily. "Well, that's just great. How much was told?"

"Everything you told Dad and me, plus how you and Gabrielle met."

Harry shook his head. "Let me guess, I'm now a homicidal maniac?"

Haruhi shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really listen to rumors. I could tell that everyone in the Host Club was shocked. I told them not to bring it up."

Harry snorted. "Knowing Suoh-senpai, that's about as probable as a Namahage enrolling here."

Haruhi looked at Harry. "No, I think he might actually listen. I heard him say something to Kyoya-senpai about how he didn't want to force you into something after everything you'd gone through."

"That's…surprising." Harry sighed. "And if any of the girls were the same ones as the ones in the hallway…" He shook his head.

Haruhi looked at Harry. "In the hallway? What happened?"

"It was just Gabby and I talking. Apparently they thought it was romantic."

"Was it?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm the wrong person to ask."

"Well the girls here are kind of strange."

Harry smirked. "Says the girl that dresses like a boy to pay back her debt."

Haruhi glared flatly at Harry.

Harry's smirk didn't fade. "None of that now or I won't let you have any of the extra strawberry daifuku that I made."

Haruhi's face softened into a puppy-dog pout.

The two were talking about homework when the door to the classroom opened.

Gabrielle poked her head in and smiled when she saw him. "Harry!" She came into the room and gave Harry a hug. She attempted to speak Japanese. "Transfer papers now done. In Middle School I am."

Harry nodded. "Gabby, I would like to introduce you to Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhi is one of my friends."

Gabrielle paused and studied Haruhi's face for a long moment. "Why a girl wearing boy's clothes?" Her tone was edged.

Harry put his hand on Gabrielle's shoulder in an effort to calm her down. He then explained the situation in English.

Gabrielle smiled. "That makes sense." She focused on Haruhi and switched back to halting Japanese while her eyes bored into the older girl's. "Harry is mine. You no touch him."

Regardless of the oppressive stare, Haruhi smiled a little. "We're just friends. I don't see him like that."

"Good."

Gabrielle then stole one of the strawberries from Harry's bento, and took a bite. "Delicious." She gained a sly grin, took another bite and then proceeded to kiss Harry. When she stood she spoke, "I'll see you later Harry." She then put the last part of the strawberry daifuku in her mouth and walked away.

Haruhi looked at Harry as he chewed something and swallowed before making a face. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's just that strawberry daifuku doesn't go well right after a mouthful of lemon pepper chicken."

Haruhi's eyes widened as she realized exactly what had happened. "Huh. She's certainly..." Haruhi was searching for the right word that didn't mean anything negative."

Harry spoke with a shake of his head and a smile. "French is what I normally go with."

"I was going to say ardent and devoted."

Harry smiled softly. "She is that too."

"Can I ask what is going on between you two?"

Harry sighed. "It's complicated. Yes, I did save her from drowning. We became friends. After everything that happened, Gabby decided that I was the only one for her. Her family, being what it is, is apparently supportive of the idea. She asked me if I was in agreement, but I didn't really understand what she meant by that."

"What do you mean, being what it is?"

Harry shrugged. "It's clear that Gabby is a pretty girl. All the women in her family look similar. They all are rather attractive."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I don't really understand all of it, but in their family when a girl makes that choice, it's like a betrothal."

"Really?"

Harry nodded. "Really."

After a few minutes of silent eating, Haruhi spoke up again. "So what does her family do?"

"They own vineyards. The wines that they make are some of the most expensive and sought-after vintages in Europe. The name of their winery is Du Coeur; it means from the Heart in French. Part of their success is because of the special type of grape that they use. No one else has this grape. They've kept it from being stolen for well over five hundred years."

Haruhi was shocked at this. "Seriously?"

Harry nodded. "Gabby told me a story of one of her great-grandfathers that permanently crippled a man that had taken a cutting. When it went to court, the man that stole the cutting was sentenced to jail time and her great-grandfather got off with a warning to not use a shovel in that manner again. A few people have tried throughout the years, but it never ends well for them. They guard their livelihood rather jealously. Apparently they also have secret methods of winemaking that have been handed down for generations. It's a completely family-run business."

Haruhi was shocked at that. "So is Gabrielle going to take over the business?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe. Her older sister Fleur wants to be an archeologist."

"So they don't automatically take over the business?"

Harry shook his head. "They have always been encouraged to find their own passions and dreams. If I remember correctly Alain, that's Gabby's father, took over from his great uncle. He was apprenticed for almost two decades before it was formal. The whole family comes back together a few times a year. They're very close knit group."

"That's kind of amazing."

Harry nodded with a far-away look in his eye. "It's the kind of family that part of me always wanted."

The warning bell for lunch rang and Harry handed Haruhi a pair of the treats before packing away his now empty bento.

* * *

That afternoon, Harry was surprised when Tamaki actually approached him in the hallway outside of Music Room 3. "Harry Potter, I would like to apologize."

"For?"

"My actions were unbecoming of a gentleman. I don't know if you are aware, but Renge shared some of your past that she had learned through her friend. So, I would like to inform you that I will no longer be asking you to join the Host Club. After what you have been through I realize that it could easily be construed as me trying to force you into something that you don't want to do, but the offer will remain. I would like to ask for your forgiveness for my actions." Tamaki bowed to Harry.

Harry looked at the blonde for a long moment. His silence caused Tamaki to fidget. Harry smiled. "You know what? You're not the vapid narcissist I thought you were. Congratulations, you have been moved out of the Lockhart category."

Tamaki actually smiled at that before frowning. "What's the Lockhart category?"

"That was the name of the teacher that you reminded me of." Harry grinned. "Perhaps a re-introduction is in order. I'm Harry Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you Tamaki Suoh."

"Likewise." Tamaki looked a little nervous. "Haruhi told us not to bring it up, but is that all true? The kidnapping and everything that happened after it?"

Harry nodded once. "As you can imagine it is difficult to talk about."

Tamaki studied the younger teen. "You're a strong man Harry Potter. Don't let anyone ever tell you differently."

Harry went into the Music Room to go to the Black Magic Club.

As the Host Club was getting ready for the day, Haruhi looked at the assembled boys. "Hey have you guys ever heard of Du Coeur wine?"

Silence reigned at the table. Several of the Hosts looked at Haruhi in shock.

Kyoya spoke up. "It is the foremost wine in Europe and many would say the world. Only a few hundred bottles are released to the general public every year. They are quite expensive. The vineyards that produce the wine have a unique grape that they grow and no one has been able to duplicate it. Several companies and families have tried to obtain said grape, but no one has succeeded. The entire company is rumored to be run by the family."

Tamaki nodded. "Not only is the wine supposed to be exquisite, but each year they have a different bottle for both red and white wines. The bottles are works of art in and of themselves. Glass artists from around the world compete for the honor to make the bottles that are used. Very rarely is the same artist picked twice in the same year. There are a few artisans that launched their careers with that prestige."

The Twins spoke in unison. "A few years back, our father got one for our mother for their anniversary. The empty bottle is still at home on a shelf."

Honey looked at Haruhi. "Why do you ask Haru-chan?"

Haruhi shrugged. "Harry said that Gabrielle, that girl that came here looking for him, is the daughter of the owner. I was curious if you guys knew about it."

Once again the group was staring at Haruhi in shock.

Kyoya actually had to pick his pen up from the table to write a few notes. He was intent on verifying that little tidbit.

The twins spoke in turn.

"So not only does Harry have _two_ Hiwatari paintings,"

"And a piano that has the boss slathering to see it,"

"But he also has an absolutely beautiful girl after him,"

"That is the daughter of the family that makes Du Coeur wines."

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a glance. "Well, at least there's some recompense for what he's been through."

Tamaki's jaw dropped. "I forgot to ask him if I could see his piano!"

As Harry entered the Black Magic Club, several people were looking at him warily. Harry rolled his eyes. "Honestly it's not that what happened after the Third Task was all that big of a secret."

Nekozawa shook his head. "You misunderstand Harry. We are simply understandably leery of crossing a Veela. Theirs is a dark and horrible power."

Harry looked flatly at the teen. "You do realize that Gabby doesn't qualify as a High School Student. You can just tell her that she hasn't learned enough magic yet to attend this level. What do you mean a dark and horrible power?"

One of the girls shook her head. "He means that they get embarrassed when they are drawn in by her Allure."

Harry shrugged. "I've never had a problem with it."

The same girl looked curious. "What do you mean?"

"The Allure. It doesn't bother me."

One of the other boys asked, "So you don't get embarrassed when you act like an idiot?"

Harry shook his head. "No. As in it doesn't affect me. It kind of did once, but after that, no. Besides, most people only notice the attraction part of the Allure. There is more to it than that."

"What do you mean only the attraction part?"

Harry shrugged. "Veela have a degree of empathy and can subtly project that, but it takes extra effort to do so. The attraction part of it happens naturally and takes conscious effort to control."

Nekozawa stared at Harry. How did he know that? Likely the girl told him. "Is it possible that you have developed a resistance? Please tell me that a dark ritual was involved."

Harry smirked. "No, but I was also the only one in my class to throw of the Imperious Curse."

It took the group a moment to place the curse. "You mean the European version of the will-controlling curse?"

Harry thought for a moment and nodded.

Nekozawa laughed. "Only a true master of the darkness can subjugate such a curse."

Harry snorted. "Or someone that just refuses to be controlled."

"So, is it true that the girl Chose you?"

Harry nodded as he sat at one of the tables. "Apparently, she had asked me if I was okay with it, but I had no idea what it meant at the time." Harry pulled out his books to study. Seeing their looks Harry replied. "I've told you. They take seven years to cover what you do in four. I didn't know everything about Veela until my godfather gave me the rundown."

"But you're ahead of us on spellwork."

Harry shrugged. "I've always been better at the practical applications. There was a lot of theory work at Hogwarts." Harry began working on the next transfiguration assignment.

Once he was done with the practical work, a knock was heard at the door. Nekozawa turned. "Harry, it's for you."

Gabrielle stood at the door, wearing the brown Middle School outfit. "Can I come in?"

Harry nodded and stepped to the side.

Gabrielle did her best to control the Allure, since there were students actively performing magic.

Gabrielle looked at Umehito. "You're the President aren't you?"

"Yes."

Gabrielle smiled. "I already know that I can't join if I'm not up to the level of magic that you practice. I wanted to ask if it was okay if I waited in here for Harry if I finished early."

Umehito nodded. "If you can keep your Allure under control and also do your best to control yourself should Harry be practicing dueling, it is a possibility."

Gabrielle nodded. "That shouldn't be a problem." In her mind it wasn't. If Harry got hurt, she would 'nurse him back to health.' But Harry was powerful, so that wasn't very likely.

Umehito grinned. "There is one test you must pass before you have my permission." He pulled out Beelzenef. Before he could say anything, the younger blonde spoke.

Gabby's eyes went wide. "That's so CUTE! Is this one of those non-wand foci that I've heard about?"

"Beelzenef isn't…"

Gabrielle scratched the ears on the Beelzenef puppet. "Tell me, can I have one? Oh! I know, can you show Harry how to make one? We could even have a matching pair. It's just adorable! You're just so cute, yes you are! And Beelzenef is such an adorable name! Can I borrow him, please?"

Beelzenef disappeared. "Beelzenef only works for members of my family."

Gabrielle pouted. "Do they make foci like that I could buy? A pink bow on one of the ears would be the perfect touch."

Umehito's jaw began working silently before he hung his head. He muttered something about the dark power of Beelzenef not being respected.

Everyone except Harry was staring at Gabrielle in shock. Beelzenef was a formidable foci in a duel.

Harry grinned and conjured a calico Beelzenef, complete with a pink bow. "It's conjured, so it will fade after a few hours."

Gabrielle smiled. "Thanks!"

"Why don't you show it to your friend Renge? Isn't she doing something with the Host Club?"

Gabrielle nodded. "You're right." She left the room.

Umehito's jaw had fallen open. "I'm going to lose. Did I even stand a chance against a master of the Dark?"

One of the students activated a one-way transparency spell and sound amplification spell to observe what was going on.

Gabrielle walked over to the Hosts that were in shock at what Renge had said about their new images. The otaku was talking to Tamaki. Gabby spoke French. _"Renge, look at what Harry made for me! Isn't it the cutest thing?!"_

Tamaki was staring slack-jawed at the newest incarnation of Beelzenef. He edged away and put Renge between the evil puppet and himself.

Renge touched the ears of the puppet to humor her friend. Her eyes widened. _"It's so soft."_ Renge couldn't help but keep rubbing the ears.

" _I know. The president of Harry's club has one that he calls Beelzenef. I'm thinking of naming this one Beelzeneva."_

Tamaki was now visibly cringing away.

Gabby continued, _"I normally don't like puppets, but since Harry made it for me, I'm going to try it out."_ She looked at the blonde that had mentioned Harry. _"Are you okay? Rubbing Beelzeneva's ears should make you feel better."_

Tamaki snapped and responded in Japanese. "Keep that thing away from me!" He ran to the other side of the room.

Gabby looked at Renge and asked in French, _"Was it something I said?"_

Back in the Black Magic Club Room, laughter reigned.

Harry gathered up his satchel and books. "Well, I'd better go before this gets any worse."

One of the still giggling students spoke up. "Worse or better?"

In response, Harry merely left the room.

Gabrielle ran over. "Harry, are you done?"

Harry nodded. As they left the room, Gabrielle caused Beelzeneva to wave at Tamaki.

Tamaki hid behind a couch.

* * *

As they left the campus, Harry spoke with Gabby about what Renge had done and the part-Veela winced. "Even though it's too late to change what happened, I will have a talk with her."

"Thanks."

"Can I ask a favor Harry?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Can you take me to one of the magical shopping districts? Apparently, they don't like wands here. I was told to purchase a new focus."

Harry nodded. "Well they aren't in favor of limiting themselves."

"What do you mean?"

Harry explained, "Well, when I bought my focus ring, I was told that wands make magic easier to do, but they eventually limit the user."

"What?!"

Harry nodded. "In just the few months of using my ring, I've noticed a difference in my magic. I tried using my wand once and the spell almost went out of control."

Gabrielle looked at her wand. "They limit our magic?"

"That's what I was told." Harry thought for a moment. "One of the pathways is about a twenty minute walk from here. Did the school give you a card saying that you needed to purchase a new focus?"

Gabrielle nodded.

During the walk, Harry re-cast a language learning charm on Gabrielle at her request since hers was beginning to fade. The pair talked as they strolled along. Gabrielle spoke about what her family was up to and how she had been. She then kept Harry talking about everything that he had been doing. When she found out that Harry was learning the piano, Gabrielle smiled. If she did the same, she could easily use his piano to practice. Her mind briefly flitted with the image of them playing a piece together.

When they arrived at the shrine and went through the gate, Gabrielle took a moment to orient herself. She had to smile as Harry told her what places had good food, what the bookstores were like. She had taken her mate's hand and hadn't let go.

Harry led Gabrielle into Hirashins, the same shop where he had purchased his ring.

Unsurprisingly, Gabrielle was able to find a ring that suited her rather rapidly. Again, not so surprisingly, her affinity was a combination of air and fire. Even then Gabrielle went through a handful of rings until one was strong enough for her affinities. Gabrielle purchased the new focus and promised to practice with it.

Gabrielle then proceeded to drag Harry all around the market before they shared dinner at a stall. Harry then guided Gabrielle back through the gate.

Harry called for the driver to pick him up and Gabby begged a ride because the sun had begun to set.

When Gabrielle was dropped off she made sure to give Harry a peck on the cheek in thanks.

As Gabrielle floated into the apartment, Renge turned from the computer and looked at her friend. "Did you have a good afternoon?"

Gabrielle nodded. "While it wasn't an official date, Harry showed me some of the stores and we ate supper together."

Renge clapped her hands. "I'm so happy for you. I discovered what was wrong with the Host Club."

"What's that?"

"They're too one-dimensional. I came up with new backstories for them and I'm flying out a film crew for a movie!"

Gabrielle smiled. "I'm glad you're having fun too."

Renge nodded. "I'm writing a script. I was going to include you and Harry."

Gabrielle frowned. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, Harry _was_ kidnapped. What if someone that is part of that group sees your movie? No one back in England knows that Harry is here. It's to protect him."

Renge's eyes widened. "I didn't even think about that!" Renge frowned. "I'll have to find a few others that look like tough guys. I almost made a big mistake Gabrielle."

Gabrielle smiled. "That's okay." Her smile faded slightly. "By the way, Harry may be a little…distant towards you. He wasn't exactly happy that everyone found out what happened to him."

Renge brushed that off as she turned back to her laptop. "He's your boyfriend, not mine. I'm okay with him being distant."

Gabrielle got ready for bed.

Meanwhile back at his house, Harry was doing the same. He had debated telling Sirius that Gabby had in fact picked him as her Mate, but decided against it. It wasn't like Gabby had done anything that Sirius had warned him about. The only thing that had come close was Gabby telling Haruhi that Harry was hers.

* * *

The following morning a large contingent of trucks was outside the school as Harry arrived. In all honesty, he ignored them. It wasn't like they were here for him.

When Harry found out what was going on he rolled his eyes and shook his head. He wanted no part of that madness, thank you very much.

On his way to the Black Magic Club, Harry skirted the movie shoot and had to walk through another part of the campus. Harry then saw one older boy push Renge into Haruhi.

Harry stormed over, but Tamaki beat him to the punch. Almost literally. Harry had never seen Tamaki angry before.

Upon hearing what happened, Harry briefly wondered how much of a nuisance Renge might become. As the two older students went to run away from an angry Tamaki, Harry stepped in front of them. As usual, his visible scars caused them to halt. "Now listen well. Just because Tamaki is letting you off, doesn't mean I don't have a few words to say."

"You're the guy that cursed Ayanokoji!"

Harry's magic briefly flared, causing the two teens to see the mask of a rather scary demon grow on Harry's face. They flinched and took a step backwards.

"If I ever see you act like that again, what happened to her will seem absolutely tame in comparison to what I will do to you. Am. I. Clear?"

The two teens immediately spat out, "Sir, yes Sir!"

"Get out of my sight!"

The pair ran for the hills.

Harry turned to Tamaki. "And here I thought that a gentleman didn't do anything as uncouth as dirty his hands with violence."

Tamaki merely smiled. "You were actually listening!" He then turned away to check on Haruhi.

Harry turned and walked away. He could hear Haruhi talking to Renge. As he turned the corner, he heard the sound of glass shattering.

Now on his second detour, Harry frowned when he saw a crowd of boys loudly clamoring. Harry saw a flash of silvery blonde hair in the midst of the group and called out, "What is going on here?!"

This was enough to catch the attention of several of the boys. While Gabrielle's looks were the cause of one type of staring, his were the cause of another type of attention.

In the midst of the throng was a rather flustered and somewhat frightened Gabrielle. The girl took the distraction for all it was worth. She cried out, "Harry!" as she pushed her way free of the crowd of boys.

Gabrielle then stepped behind Harry, wrapping her arms around his stomach. She did her best to calm herself and bring the Allure under control.

Harry addressed the group. "I believe I asked you a question. What is going on here?"

The group of boys, all Middle School students, was now mostly free of the Allure. One spoke up. "We just wanted to talk to her."

"It looked to me like you were crowding her."

"But she's just so…"

"I'm aware of that, but you weren't being polite. How many times did she tell you no or to back away?"

Gabrielle spoke up from behind Harry. "Ten."

Harry's gaze chilled and his tone was such to cause several of the boys to step backwards. "A young lady asked you ten times to back away and you ignored her?"

One of the braver souls in the group spoke up. "You're a high school student, why do you care?"

Leaning around Harry, Gabrielle spoke up. "He's my fiancé!"

"Prove it!"

Harry threw his arm around Gabrielle's shoulder. "Why would we have to prove anything to a group of silly little boys?" His gaze hardened. "Now get out of our way."

Harry then guided Gabrielle away from the group. They spoke in English. "Rough first day?"

"Horrible. My Japanese is still bad, even with the charm. The boys just wouldn't leave me alone." She nestled into Harry's side. "But you're here now, and it's all better."

"So what is your club?"

"It's called Occult Studies Club."

"Then let's get you there. Where does it meet?"

Gabrielle gave him directions and walked alongside Harry, simply enjoying the contact with her Mate.

Once Harry had led her to the appropriate spot, Gabrielle leaned up and gently kissed Harry. "Thank you Harry."

A few of the boys from earlier had followed and were shocked at Gabrielle's actions. They let out a cry of dismay. As Gabrielle entered her club, the now smaller group of boys scattered.

By the time that Harry actually got to the Black Magic Club, several people were already busily working on various assignments. Harry got to work.

Gabrielle worked hard to get through her work to ensure that she could be with Harry. She was dedicated to ensuring that she might be able to test into an advanced magic class. That was really the only exception to the rules in regards to their studies. Gabrielle knew that she wouldn't be able to get enough of a leg up on her mundane studies to move into Harry's grade. Gabrielle's inner veela nature allowed her to solidly connect with her ring. Her spells were slightly overpowered, but she still accomplished them. As soon as she finished her work, Gabrielle began packing up her bag.

The girl that was next to Gabrielle looked over. "What's the rush?"

Gabrielle smiled. "I want to be close to my fiancé. He's in the Black Magic Club."

"Is it that boy that brought you to the club room?"

Gabrielle nodded and left the room.

Gabrielle sat in the Black Magic Club. She had put her mundane homework down on a desk with the intent to work on it. However, with the light from spells lighting Harry's face as he worked, Gabrielle was entranced. She just simply sat and admired Harry. He really was the perfect Mate.

After a few minutes, Gabrielle was tapped on the shoulder by one of the older students. "You may want to rein it in."

Gabrielle noticed that all of the males, save Harry were beginning to stare at her. Gabrielle blushed and put her head down, focusing on controlling her Allure. "Sorry."

The girl shook her head and went back to her potion.

When Harry finished, he stretched and stood. He had work to do in the magical greenhouses today. When Gabrielle saw Harry stand, she hurriedly picked up her bag. She latched on to Harry's arm and smiled up at him. "Are you done?"

Harry shook his head. "I have greenhouse time today. I won't be done for another few hours at least."

Gabrielle pouted. "Well, at least can I walk with you to the greenhouses?"

Harry chuckled. "Sure. It's warded so that mundane students don't see it and ignore it."

At the door to the greenhouse, Gabrielle grabbed the lapels to Harry's jacket and pulled him into a heated kiss. "I'll see you later."

It took Harry a moment to focus. "Okay."

* * *

Gabrielle made her way back to the apartment that Renge had purchased. When Gabrielle stepped into the room, Renge was in tears.

Gabrielle focused on her friend. "What is wrong?"

Renge began crying harder. She detailed what happened with Kyoya. Gabrielle simply hugged Renge in response. Once the girl had calmed down, Gabrielle smiled. "Maybe you can find someone else here."

Renge sniffled and said nothing.

Gabrielle smiled. "You told me that there are hidden routes in games. What about here?"

Renge looked up. "You think there might be?"

Gabrielle nodded. "Of course. There are lots of boys here." She fixed her friend with a hard stare. "Don't get close to Harry. I have no intention of sharing." Gabrielle frowned. "You didn't have any dinner prepared, did you?"

Renge shook her head. "I didn't want to talk to anyone, so I sent the maid home."

Gabrielle smiled. "I'll go and pick up a few things for supper."

"Thanks."

Gabrielle went and picked up several items, doing her best to ignore the stares. She paid and returned back home. Gabrielle cooked up a simple meal and got Renge to eat. At least, after the girl was done screaming at Miyabi on the TV screen. Thanks to the charm, Gabrielle learned some rather curious invectives.

* * *

Since the next day was Saturday, Gabrielle got dressed and set out towards Harry's house. She'd taken the chance while she was doing her own paperwork to briefly confound the secretary into pulling up Harry's file. After picking up a box of cinnamon rolls, Gabrielle hummed to herself as she walked. Once she found the proper address, Gabrielle rang the bell. She waited a minute before she heard a voice call out, "I'm coming."

As Harry opened the door, Gabrielle's heart beat a little faster and she felt her body warm slightly. His sleep-tousled hair, green eyes, and the short-sleeved shirt allowed her to see his arms that she knew were strong. What she was feeling was nothing close to what her mother described when her Veela instincts would take over to lay claim to her mate. That particular reoccurring event was still a few years off. Not that she would be averse to claiming Harry now, but he might find their ages to be a sticking point. However, she wanted nothing more than to kiss Harry and have him wrap her in his arms.

As the doorbell rang, Harry was in the middle of brushing his teeth. Dobby popped back moments later. "It is the Misses Gabby."

Harry spat out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth. "Thanks Dobby."

Harry walked down the stairs and approached the door. "I'm coming." Harry opened the door. "Gabby, what brings you by so early?"

Gabrielle didn't even think about her actions. She stepped inside, wrapping Harry in a hug as she let the box fall. At the sudden contact, Harry stumbled backwards and Gabby went with him. Harry tripped on a rug, falling to the floor. Gabrielle took the opening and locked her lips with her mate's.

Harry was surprised as Gabrielle made no movement to get off of him, merely kissing him rather forcefully. He tried to push her off, but the shorter girl wouldn't be denied. Not only that, the kiss quickly distracted him as her tongue played with his own. As that happened, Harry's arms went around Gabrielle.

Dobby was nearby and he caught the box before it fell to the floor. Best to give his Master and future Mistress some privacy.

Gabrielle kissed Harry until the warmth had faded from her body to be replaced by contentment. When she finally pulled away, Gabrielle shifted and laid her head on Harry's shoulder. "Good morning."

Harry's brain took a second to reboot. "Gabby, what was that?"

Gabrielle grinned impishly. "That was how I've wanted to kiss you for the past few days. I was making up for the lost time." Gabrielle resumed her earlier activities.

As his lips were once again devoured by a hungry blonde; Sirius' words about the dangers of being intimate with a veela echoed in Harry's mind. There were worse things in life to have trying to kill him.

When they stopped for breath, Harry spoke, "Gabby, what brings you here this morning?"

"You. I missed you."

Harry's stomach growled. "Can you let me up?"

Gabrielle smiled. "I brought you breakfast!" The excitable girl hopped up and hauled Harry over to a chair when she saw that Harry's House Elf had placed the box on the coffee table. The little green creature appeared to set the table and Gabrielle fixed him with a glower.

Hearing the mention of breakfast Dobby set some plates down on the table and went to serve up the food that the future Mistress had brought. However, when he went to take the box from the coffee table, Dobby felt a stare on him. He turned and the look in the blue eyes of the girl promised pain if he continued. Dobby popped away. Maybe it would be best to see what the future Mistress had planned.

Gabrielle forced Harry into a chair and she promptly sat on his lap and opened the box.

"Gabby, what is goinaug…"

Gabby grinned as she pulled part of the spiral off and shoved it in Harry's mouth. "I'm making sure you get enough to eat." She then pulled another piece and popped it in her own mouth.

Harry tried to talk several more times, but his attempts were thwarted by Gabby's playfulness. As a side note, Harry did think that the cinnamon rolls were tasty.

Once the box of rolls was gone Gabby grinned as she licked her fingers clean. Harry's attempts to thwart her efforts had resulted in icing on various parts of his face. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Harry froze as Gabrielle slowly ran her tongue over the corners of his mouth before gently kissing the tip of his nose. "All done."

Anything they were going to say to each other was interrupted by the sound of clapping.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru had shared Harry's story with their mother and the woman immediately authorized enough clothing and styles to fill a large truck. Hikaru and Kaoru headed over with their maids as soon as an early breakfast was arranged.

The Hitachin twins were surprised that the front door was ajar. They heard English being spoken from further inside the house. Curious, they opened the door further. In the living room, Gabrielle had pushed Harry into a chair and was force-feeding him piece of some kind of pastry.

From their experience in the Host Club, both twins recognized exactly what the girl was doing. While they had never been so overt, Gabrielle was clearly working on ensuring that the scarred Englishman was focusing on her while at the same time breaking down any barriers to personal contact. The fact that the girl was sitting on Harry's lap facing him, with one leg on either side of his lap, her position alone was screaming to anyone watching exactly what the blonde's intentions were. The Twins had to internally admit, that they were a little jealous of Harry.

From what Haruhi had said Harry was a little reluctant about his relationship with the French girl. Considering what they had seen, it was true enough. It looked like Miss DeLacour was dead set on fixing that problem and ensuring that she got her man. The Twins' eyebrows rose as the girl almost sensually liked little bits of icing off of Harry's face. Considering the blush on Harry's face was red enough to stop traffic, both Hikaru and Kaoru realized that the girl had things well in hand. Unfortunately, their maids had arrived with armloads of clothes on hangers. Once she kissed the tip of Harry's nose to get the final piece of icing, Hikaru and Kaoru began clapping.

"Excellently done Miss DeLacour."

"I think we all learned something today."

Gabrielle looked over her shoulder and scowled.

Harry quickly fired off a spell to pause the painting.

Something about her glare caused the twins to flinch backwards.

Harry spoke up. "Hikaru, Kaoru, what brings you two here this morning?"

The twins stepped in the house and their maids followed. "We did say that we would bring by a few things for you. Our mother was excited for a new model."

Harry looked flatly at the twins. "I thought I told you that I was fine."

"Technically you didn't say anything. We ate lunch next."

Gabrielle's train of thought switched tracks. She no longer wanted to hex the redheads. The only reason that the interruption could be forgiven was that she could see Harry dressed up in various outfits. The day just kept getting better. Hopping off the lap of her mate, Gabrielle hauled Harry up out of the chair. "Come on Harry, they went through all the trouble of bringing some outfits here, the least you could do is try them on."

Harry replied in Japanese. "No, the least I could do is sit here and do nothing." He looked at the twins and the growing pile of garments on his couch. "There's no way I'm talking you out of this is there?"

The response came from Gabrielle and the twins at the same time. "Nope."

"I could kick you all out of my house you know."

"But then the clothes would stay here."

Harry scowled. "Fine."

Gabrielle immediately began picking through the stacks of arriving clothing. She set several things aside and began to debate over several styles. Harry was sent off to go change. In the end, Gabrielle was making more decisions about outfits than Harry.

The maids quickly caught on that the foreign blonde did NOT appreciate their commentary. Those glares could have melted steel.

Hikaru and Kaoru were surprised at the younger girl's enthusiasm. Soon they were discussing styles and fashion with Gabrielle while Harry changed.

When Harry came out in a dark navy kimono that was accented with dusky orange flowers, Gabrielle's eyes widened and her voice was breathy. "He's taking that one too."

Harry shook his head at Gabby. "So you like this one?"

Gabrielle nodded. "You're going to accept it and wear it at one of the festivals here."

Knowing that Gabby would press the issue, just like several others, Harry simply nodded and left the room.

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a grin. "Harry looked good in that one didn't he?"

Gabrielle was staring at the wall, trying to will her vision to become able to see through it. She nodded.

One of the maids chanced a comment. "By the way she was staring, I'd bet that she would prefer helping him take it off."

Her brain barely processing the comment, Gabrielle nodded once again.

Hikaru and Kaoru's grin became predatory. "You know, that is the Kinmokusei on the kimono."

"In the language of flowers, it means: Truth, Honor, and Nobility."

Gabrielle sighed longingly. "That sums up Harry."

"You know, our mother designs kimonos. We have a few that I'm sure you would enjoy. We could even find one that conveys the message that you want to tell him."

Gabrielle's head spun so fast people watching thought her neck might have snapped. Her hair actually smacked Kaoru in the face. "She does, does she?"

"Oh yes. Some of her work is custom too."

"Just imagine you and Harry walking arm in arm at a festival."

"Why everyone would know that you two were a couple."

Gabrielle's gaze turned calculating. "When is the next festival and how long it takes to make one?"

"Not for a few months and that's more than enough time."

"Would you like to order one?"

Gabrielle looked at the Twins. "Of course I would."

The twins grinned. A girl as attractive as Gabrielle, even if she was foreign, in a kimono would be good for business. "We'll talk to our mother. Maybe we could find a few things for you to match Harry too."

Gabrielle smiled slightly. "I will make you deal. If your mother helps me with some outfits to help catch Harry, I can get her a few bottles of wine from this next batch."

The Twins' eyes widened. "We'll let her know."

Gabrielle's grin became predatory. "And if that helps Harry introduce himself as my fiancé, I will convince my father to invite her to a tasting. With a guest, of course. Your father should come too. After all, a favor must be repaid."

Hikaru's and Kaoru's jaws dropped. The Du Coeur brand did one tasting a year and less than fifty people went. A handful of the guests were wine connoisseurs that would write about the batch that was released. The designers of the winning bottles were traditionally invited as well. The rest were by invitation only and were often extraordinarily high profile. They also were given a chance to purchase a bottle before the general sale. One of the maids immediately excused herself and pulled out a phone.

They Twins were still in shock as Harry came out in the next outfit. He had on black slacks, an emerald silk button down shirt, and a black leather jacket. "You know what, I actually like this outfit. Although since it's warming up, the leather might be a little too much."

Gabrielle stood from the couch. "Excuse me; I need a moment to speak with Harry."

"Gabby?" Harry was summarily pulled back into the office.

Hikaru and Kaoru were confused. "What was that?"

"I thought she liked that outfit."

As soon as the door shut, a thump was heard in the living room as well as Harry's question being cut off.

The remaining maid smirked. "I'd say she liked it a little too much."

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a glance. They'd have to ask Tamaki if this was normal behavior for the French. Then again, with how Renge acted and some of Tamaki's actions, it was a possibility.

A few minutes later, Gabrielle emerged, tucking her hair back behind her ears. "Harry has been brought around to my opinion. Add that one to the list." Gabrielle took her place back on the couch.

When Gabrielle pronounced everything done, it was well past lunchtime. Gabrielle had excused herself and asked the elf to make some sandwiches for their guests. The elf complied and a few minutes later, Gabrielle came back out with a platter of egg salad sandwiches.

* * *

The Hitachin Twins left Harry's house. When they got home, their mother was waiting for them. They shared what had happened during their visit, as well as their observations on the pair. They had also taken photos and shared them with the enthusiastic woman.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, was this girl honest in her offer?"

"Yes Mother."

The woman nodded as she looked over her schedule for the next few days. "Very well. In order for this to come about, I will need to meet the girl in question. Wednesday, after school is out, I have about two hours where I can shift things around. Please mention this to her."

The Twins nodded.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I want you to help this young lady and your friend. I don't have to tell you the prestige that would come from being invited to an event like that. Nor the connections that could be made, even for our family."

The Twins nodded.

"That said, perhaps you should do your best to ensure that the young lady and her fiancé are well-cared for."

Knowing what their mother was truly saying, the Twins responded. "Yes Mother."

* * *

Once the Twins and their maids left, Dobby began taking all of the clothing from the room.

Gabrielle smiled at Harry. "Thanks for being good natured about that. But you did look nice in some of those outfits."

Harry paused, was Gabrielle apologizing?

"But other than bringing you breakfast, I had a question for you. Well, it's more like a favor to ask."

"So what is it?" Given how the girl had tackled and kissed him twice today, Harry figured it could be anything.

Gabrielle pointed at the piano. "Can I practice? I'm taking piano courses."

The request caught Harry flat-footed. "Sure. I'm going to practice later today."

Gabrielle smiled. "Thank you." She pulled a book from her obviously expanded purse, opened the cover and sat at the bench.

Harry watched Gabrielle struggle through a simple piece. When he freed himself from the confusion that had appeared, Harry went into the office to look over the business statements that Sirius had sent him.

Unable to focus, Harry went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. Harry stared at himself in the mirror for a long time. What was he doing? He had fully intended on having Gabby work for time together outside of school, but it was like he couldn't tell her no. Yes, she was pretty and when she kissed him it took him a moment to refocus on everything else. And the way that it felt to hold her in his arms as she lay on top of him…

Harry forced his train of thought to stop. He remembered what Sirius had said about his mom. Apparently, she had given his father a chance and had been swept off her feet. Harry stared at himself in the mirror once again. Was he developing feelings for Gabby outside of normal friendship, and if so, how much of it was because of her advances? Harry splashed some more water on his face. Harry had decided to give Gabby a chance. It wasn't because of the fact that she had picked him as her mate. It was because of what she had said to him in the hallway. He had felt the honesty in her tone. They had gotten along fairly well. Could this be a sign that someone could love him, regardless of everything?

Harry stepped from the bathroom and noticed that the piano music had stopped. He went back into his office and found Gabrielle staring at the painting in his office. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Gabrielle jumped slightly. "Very. Where did you find it?"

"I met the artist while shopping when I first got here. I had wandered into his studio. He painted the one in the living room too."

Gabrielle frowned slightly. "But that one doesn't move."

Harry grinned. "Follow me."

When he reactivated the painting, Gabrielle's eyes were wide. "I could watch this for hours."

Harry chuckled slightly. "You know what? I think I said the exact same thing when I saw them."

Gabrielle leaned against Harry slightly. "Well, you have good taste." Gabrielle frowned at the clock on the wall. "I have to get back. Thank you for letting me use your piano."

"You're welcome."

Gabrielle just stood there for a long moment, not wanting to go anywhere. She sighed and stepped away. She proceeded to kiss Harry again. "That should tide me over until I see you again."

"Tide you over?"

Gabrielle smiled at Harry. "How much do you know about Veela?"

"Only what I've been told."

Gabrielle let out a small sigh. "What most people choose to ignore is that when a Veela makes her choice, there is a drive to be physically close to and intimate with our Mate. It is part of who I am. Since it hasn't been very long since I chose, I can keep that at bay with kisses, hugs, and spending time with you. Even if I hadn't chosen you, I'd still want to do that."

Suddenly Gabrielle's actions made more sense.

"This drive will gradually get stronger the older I get and the longer we've been together. I'm not going to lie, I'm looking forward to when I can't control myself and I rip all your clothes off and have my way with you. But I'd prefer if you did that to me first." Gabrielle slipped on her shoes, blew Harry a kiss, and left the house.

As Gabrielle walked down the path towards the street, she fought against her inner nature every step of the way. She looked at Harry's house longingly. The fire within her wanted to be close to Harry and not leave his side. Gabrielle forced her head away. Her Mate was here, and she was close by. Gabrielle knew that it would take time for Harry to warm up to her. She pushed the fire down, banking it until she could see Harry again. Gabrielle knew that it would push her to get closer and more intimate with Harry. She wasn't averse to that in the least; in fact she was rather willing and ready for that. However, she would have to get Harry to accept his role as her Mate. The first step would be for Harry to call her his girlfriend, then fiancée, eventually wife, and finally living together and creating a family. Gabrielle sighed longingly of such a future and headed back to the apartment she shared with Renge.

Harry shook his head after the door closed.

Harry shook himself free of the feelings that had surged. "Dobby."

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Under no circumstances are you to report what happened today to Sirius, or anyone else back in England. No one is to know. Am I clear?"

"Yes Master Harry." Dobby pulled on his ears. "Can I ask why?"

Harry sighed. "I decided to see if Gabby and I can work as a couple. Besides, I kind of like her. The wizards and witches back home don't like veela and part-veela. I don't want her to have to deal with them. Gabrielle's a nice person."


	7. Chapter 7

**Do I have to say it?**

A few days later, Harry saw Hikaru come into class with pink hair and Kaoru with blue hair. What was going on? When he saw them start a fight, Harry frowned. None of the projectiles were actually aimed at their twin. This 'fight' likely wasn't real. Harry caught a vase that would have hit him in the face. "Hikaru, Kaoru!"

The twins paused and turned to see Harry with a vase in hand. Hikaru was the one that threw it.

"You almost hit me."

The twins gulped in unison.

Harry smirked. "Class is starting soon, so make sure that all this is over by then."

"Kaoru was the one that started it!"

"You're just trying to get Harry angry at me! Besides, I'd have to throw it backwards!"

"With how bad you are in gym, it's possible!"

The back and forth resumed.

When lunchtime rolled around, Harry snagged Kaoru. "I know this fight between you two is staged."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "It's not…"

"I'm not going to say anything. I just want to know what your goal is."

Kaoru was silent for a moment before grinning. "Haruhi said that she would never invite us over to her house."

Harry thought for a moment. "So you're going to 'fight' until she agrees to it?"

"Hikaru has a good plan."

"Well, let him know that I won't say anything."

"I told him you might figure it out. I'll tell him."

Harry paused as he took out his bento. "Should I avoid the cafeteria due to an 'impromptu' food fight?"

"Maybe."

Harry grinned. "Have fun."

A little over halfway through lunch, Haruhi returned.

Harry looked at the girl. "Food fight?"

"How did you know?"

"Fighting twins plus easy access to projectiles. It's a recipe for disaster."

Haruhi nodded. "You said that you've dealt with twins similar to Hikaru and Kaoru."

Harry nodded.

"Did they ever do anything like this before?"

Harry shrugged. "They would occasionally disagree, but they weren't anywhere near so…enthusiastic."

"Any tips?"

Harry shrugged. "You either let it blow over, force them to reconcile, or give them what they want."

Haruhi looked confused. "Give them what they want?"

Harry nodded. "The twins that I knew pretended to fight until the girls they liked agreed to go out with them. But I don't really know if that applies here. What started the fight?"

Haruhi sighed and relayed what happened.

Harry winced sympathetically. "Yeah I don't know how to fix that. Hikaru and Kaoru have asked me several times how I tell them apart, but I won't tell them.

After the second half of Classes, Kaoru approached Harry asking for a Beelzenef doll. Harry shook his head. "Umehito-senpai is the one that sells those."

* * *

The Host Club wasn't open for business that day. So a distraction really wasn't needed. When Harry left the Black Magic Club with Gabrielle on his arm, the twins were shouting at each other in front of a pile of furniture. Kaoru pulled out the Beelzenef doll that he bought and wrote on the back. Harry's eyes widened when Haruhi came over and pounded the two of them on the head. Sure enough, she 'invited' them over if they reconciled.

As the Host Club was in shock, Harry clapped a few times. "Well done. Well done indeed. I think we all learned something today, didn't we?"

Hikaru looked at Harry. "Thanks for not ruining things Harry."

The rest of the Host Club turned to stare at Harry. " _ **YOU KNEW?!"**_

Harry shrugged. "I knew that the fight was staged, but I didn't know why."

Haruhi's jaw dropped. "That's why you said to give them what they wanted."

Harry nodded. "That and I promised Kaoru that I wouldn't tell. I wanted to see how it all played out."

Kaoru looked at Gabrielle. "By the way, our mother wanted to know if after school tomorrow works for you."

Gabrielle nodded. "That is fine." She looked at Harry. "You're coming with me. I need your opinion."

"Coming where?"

"It's a surprise."

"I have Club activities tomorrow."

"So do I, but this is more important. I'm sure that Nekozawa-senpai will understand your absence." Gabrielle turned. "Isn't that right Nekozawa-senpai?"

Nekozawa flinched. The girl somehow knew he was there. He had been trying to escape. "O-o-of course. Now if you will excuse me, I have a dark tome to find." He ran for the door leading out of the Music Room.

Gabrielle patted Harry's arm. "See? Now you're free after school tomorrow."

Harry rolled his eyes and the pair left the Music Room.

Tamaki was gawking. "Was it just me, or did Nekozawa-senpai seem scared of her?"

The next day, Mrs. Hitachin succeeded in earning a bottle of wine. At least if Harry's dropped jaw, wide eyes, and more than occasional blush were anything to judge by.

* * *

About two weeks after the Twins' fight Gabrielle was walking to meet up with Harry when a taller boy with black hair took a photo of her. Annoyed, Gabrielle's control on her Allure slipped slightly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking your picture. A beauty like you should be photographed."

Gabrielle's control slipped further. "And what will you do with the photo?"

"I'm part of the Newspaper Club and we're going to publish a story of how you're being blackmailed by a killer into dating him."

Gabrielle's control really slipped now. "Why don't you take me to your club? I could tell you exactly what is happening."

"Of course, follow me; I'll get us there right away. Did you know that I've…" It was at this point that Gabrielle began plotting. This _filth_ was planning on harming her Mate. She needed to burn the plant at the root.

As the taller teen led her into a room, Gabrielle intentionally flared her Allure, catching the attention of the other two boys. All three were immediately enthralled.

"Why are you writing a story about Harry Potter?"

The oldest of the three spoke up. "To free you from his clutches. It's not fair that someone like him has a beauty like you."

Gabrielle frowned before smiling winningly. "Do you know what would make me happy?"

"Anything! Tell us and it will be yours."

"I want all of your research into Harry Potter and myself."

Pictures, notes, and the mostly written story were all placed before her, with the boys fighting over who did what. Fire burned within her at the invasion of privacy and the lies that were set to be published.

Reminding herself that this was to protect her Mate, Gabrielle simpered. "If you delete everything from your computers, I'll reward you."

The three boys fought over deleting the files and pictures. When it was done, Gabrielle grinned and flung out her hand to cast a spell. "Obliviate!" Once the spell took hold, Gabrielle cast a compulsion on the group, pouring her ire into the spell. "You will not write another story about me or Harry Potter. If you do, what little proof there is that you are male will be ripped off and roasted over open flames!" Gabrielle gathered everything up that was in front of her and headed towards the incinerator on campus before the trio could recover from the spells.

Gabrielle took great pleasure in dropping the papers and pictures into the garbage to be burned. She hesitated at a picture of Harry changing for gym class. That was slipped into her satchel. So were several of the nice ones or them being together. The unflattering ones Gabrielle happily dumped into the disposal chute and she walked away with a vindictive smile on her face.

* * *

The Newspaper Club shook off their stupor. Akira looked at his lackeys. "Chikage, Tomochika, any rumors that you've heard?" He stared at the flip calendar on his desk, before flipping open his phone in shock. How had he lost a week and a half of time? Best not to say anything. People would think he was crazy. Akira's thoughts would be echoed by the other two members within the next few minutes.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Black Magic Club, Harry was surprised when a girl about his age approached him. "Um, Harry, can I ask you a favor?"

Harry nodded. "Sure Reiko, what's up?"

"You're friends with the Host Club, right?"

Harry considered that for a moment. "I guess you could say that."

"I must speak with Haninozuka-senpai."

"Okay. Can I tell him why?"

"He has stolen my soul!"

Harry noted that the girl had a blush as she said this. "Let me guess, you can't think straight around him, and several other things?"

Reiko was shocked. "Yes. As always, your insight into the darker aspects of magic is astonishing."

Harry smiled. "I'll let him know that you want to talk to him."

"Thank you." The girl looked nervous. "How do you talk to a non-magical? My family has never really interacted with the Mundane World outside of business. Even then I was too young for it."

Harry was surprised at that. "The same way you would talk to me or anyone else, I guess." Harry frowned. "Your family won't have a problem with you talking to him, will they?"

Reiko shook her head. "Several first generations magic users have married into the family, and I had a cousin fall in love with a non-magical and they're a happy couple."

Harry glanced at his watch and frowned. Gabrielle was normally here by now. In fact she was almost twenty minutes late.

Harry finished up his potion and bottled up a few samples before keeping the rest for personal use once it was approved. As he was done cleaning up, Gabrielle entered the room. She waited until he was finished before flinging herself at her Mate.

Harry was surprised as her kiss seemed far more possessive than usual. "Gabby, is everything okay?" There seemed to be an almost satisfied glint in her eye.

"It is now."

As they walked out of the room, Harry spotted a boy in a green uniform in a cage. He shook his head. "I'm not even going to ask."

Harry went over to where Mitsukini was eating some cake. "Honey-senpai, I have a favor to ask of you."

The short blonde looked at Harry, remnants of cake on his cheeks. "Yes?"

Harry gestured to the door to the Black Magic Club. "One of the members of my club has a bit of a crush on you. She wants to talk to you, but like several members of the club, we aren't the most socially adept people."

Reiko was peering out the door. When she saw Potter go talk to Honey, she froze. As Honey's gaze met hers, Reiko's heart began beating rapidly and she ducked back inside the club room.

Honey, on the other hand, frantically backed away. "She's the girl that has been doing all the weird stuff!"

"Weird stuff?"

Harry was then treated to a long treatise of what the girl had been doing. Harry shook his head slightly. "I can promise that she means you no harm. In all truth, from what I know of her Reiko is a very shy, but rather nice girl. At a guess, that was her way of working up the courage to talk to you."

Honey didn't know what to make of that.

Mori spoke up. "Have her come to the Host Club."

Harry blinked in surprise. "I didn't really think about that." He went back over to the door to talk to Reiko. When he suggested the idea, Gabby stepped in. "It would be perfect. You could even request a privacy screen."

Reiko blushed at the idea of spending time with Honey before Gabrielle led her over to Kyoya to set something up.

As they left the Host Club, Harry looked at Gabby. "I'm surprised that you weren't angry that I was helping her out."

Gabrielle looked confused. "Why would I be?"

Harry looked nervous. "Well, you pretty thoroughly made sure that Haruhi wasn't interested and I saw how you looked at Hiakru's and Kaoru's maids when they commented on an outfit."

Gabrielle sniffed condescendingly. "You were encouraging a girl to look at another man and not be interested in you. Of course I would support it."

The kid in the cage cried out, "Hey, Scarface! Are you just going to leave me here?!"

Gabrielle stormed over to the cage, reached through the bars, and hauled the kid up to her eye level. "What did you just call him?!"

The vision of rage was enough to cause Shiro to pale. He stammered unintelligibly for a bit.

Gabrielle whispered. "If you ever insult him again, you won't make it to Middle School. Am. I. Clear?!"

"Crystal."

Gabrielle dropped the boy and Shiro scuttled to the far side of the cage. Gabrielle skipped back to Harry's side, ignoring his facepalming at her actions.

The Twins spoke up once they left. "Boss, you're right. I think Nekozawa-senpai _is_ afraid of her."

Honey had hidden behind Mori. "She can be scarier than Renge."

Kyoya made another annotation in his notebook.

As Harry and Gabrielle left the campus, Akira glanced out the window looking for inspiration for a story. His eyes lit on a couple walking through the courtyard. Harry Potter. There were several rumors circulating about him and the Middle School student. That would be a good… Crippling fear crept into Akira's heart, followed by rather vivid visions of being violently emasculated. Maybe he should find another target. As soon as he changed his pants.

* * *

The next few weeks were relatively normal. The only possible diversion was when Gabrielle tried to convince Harry to accept an invitation to the beach from Hikaru and Kaoru. This led to a discussion about how Harry was still self-conscious about his scars. Gabrielle then came up with a wonderful idea to help Harry get over that. And in her mind, it was better than the beach anyway. The Friday that the Host Club was leaving, Gabrielle went to Harry's house. She changed into her bikini in Harry's bathroom. As she slipped into the outfit, she remembered how gobsmacked Harry had been when he had seen it the first time.

 _Flashback_

Gabby had been handed a bikini by Mrs. Hitachin and changed into it. The fabric was gossamer silver with just a hint of blue when it hit the light just right. As a two-piece went, it was more modest than some of the other options. When she looked at herself in the mirror, Gabby was impressed. The woman knew what worked. The suit was cute and sexy at the same time.

When she exited the room to model for Harry, the defeater of Voldemort's jaw dropped, his eyes went wide, and his face pinked slightly. Gabby smiled sultrily at her mate and his face became redder. Perfect. The fact that she was given a significantly less modest suit in the same fabric had Gabby grinning.

 _Flashback End_

Gabby then called for Dobby and told him to get Harry's swimsuit ready. She then pulled out a large vinyl pool and asked the House Elf to magically inflate it and get it full of water. Gabrielle also ordered the House Elf to not touch her clothes. Dobby agreed and popped away. As she had approached the house, Gabby had cast several charms around the property so that no one would notice anything for the next few hours. Gabby reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of beach towels and a bottle of sunscreen. She then went into the office, where Harry was reading over business statements and coyly posed using the door frame.

Harry looked up from what he was working on. He almost swallowed his tongue.

Gabby grinned as she saw her mate's reaction. She then skipped over and hauled Harry out of his chair. "Let's go!"

Harry was halfway up the stairs before he could speak again. "Gabby, what are you doing?"

Gabby pulled Harry into his room and pointed to the pair of board shorts on the bed. "Get changed."

"Gabby, what are you doing?"

"I have something planned."

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to go swimming."

Gabby gained an evil glint in her eye and kicked the door shut. "Well, if you don't want to have some fun I guess I'll change back." She reached up to untie the top of her suit.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing. What else?"

"GABBY!"

Gabrielle grinned as she slowly untied the knot and pointedly moved so that Harry couldn't get around her. "As I see it, your options are: you get changed or I change out of this into the outfit that I have available to me right now and I'll stay that way all day long."

Harry was a little confused. "But you don't have any clothes in here."

Gabrielle's gaze was heated. "Exactly."

Harry chalked it up to his hormones that he really wanted to see the knot come undone and to take the second option. He acquiesced. "Fine." As Harry went to pull off his shirt, he frowned. "Are you going to give me some privacy?"

Gabrielle pouted and folded her arms under her bust. "You're no fun." She left the room.

Harry stared at the door for a long moment before changing into the shorts that had been laid out for him.

Harry was then taken to his backyard where a large vinyl pool had been inflated and filled. It was the kind that he had seen kids playing in but never had been given the chance to try himself.

Gabby grinned. "Don't worry about anything. I've set up several charms to have people ignore your yard for the next few hours. The shade of the tree will help too." She looked adoringly at her mate. He was so handsome and rugged. "If you won't go to the beach, then we can at least have some fun playing in the water, can't we?"

Harry smiled slightly. He _had_ always wanted to play in a pool like that and it was large enough for an adult. "Yes we can."

Gabrielle laid out the towels. "First things first. I don't want to get a sunburn, and I'm pretty sure you don't either, so we have to put on sunscreen."

Gabrielle then showed Harry how to apply it, smiling internally at how she had captivated him again. She handed Harry the tube. "Your turn." Gabrielle had to admit, she was just as captivated when Harry repeated her actions. When Harry sat the tube down, Gabby shook her head. "Turn around. I'll get your back."

Harry obliged and soon discovered that Gabby was rather dedicated to ensuring that his back wouldn't burn. Harry almost choked when Gabrielle turned, untied her suit, and lay down on the towel; allowing him to see the pale expanse of her back. "Your turn."

Harry had to admit, that this was an enjoyable activity. However, he didn't think that the soft moans and gasps were really necessary.

When Harry pronounced that he was done, Gabrielle frowned at the loss of the feeling of his hands on her body. She re-tied the suit and stood. "Let's have some fun."

Gabrielle then pulled Harry into the pool. A massive splash war started, but thanks to magic, it quickly spiraled into something much more than a splash war. When both sides agreed that it had been fun and that the water war should have a brief truce, the pair lounged in the pool. Harry sat against the soft edge of the pool, made slightly firmer with charms to hold it's shape, simply running his hands through the water. "This was fun."

Gabrielle grinned as she was leaning on her mate. "I'm glad. I had fun too." Gabrielle was slowly tracing Harry's scars. As she did so, the fire that she had been pushing back began to flare again. She eased her way up Harry's body and languidly kissed him. Gabrielle slid herself atop Harry, relishing the skin contact. The heat that burned under her skin was a counterpoint to the cool water in the pool and it was accented by the electricity that she felt as their skin touched.

When Gabrielle pulled away, Harry noted that a small ring of silver surrounded her pupil in her normally sky-blue eyes.

Gabrielle pressed herself against her Mate, relishing in the feel of it. She began kissing along the various scars on his torso that were above the water. Gabrielle was surprised as Harry's hands rested on her shoulders and pushed her away. "Stop Gabby."

Gabrielle frowned. "Why? Your scars are a part of you. I don't care about them. I thought I made myself clear."

"But I do."

Gabby frowned at her mate. "Harry Potter if I want to kiss your scars I will." She pushed his hands away and resumed her previous activities. When she was pushed away a second time, Gabrielle was irritated. She didn't let Harry speak. She grabbed Harry's wrists and pushed herself against him, causing the pool to change shape slightly. Gabrielle whispered in Harry's ear. "What will it take for you to realize that scars or not, I love you?" She pulled back slightly. "I meant what I said. You are mine forever and always Harry Potter. If anything, I think that you are strong enough to be my Mate." She nibbled on Harry's neck while rubbing slightly against him. "I won't let something as silly as some scarring get in the way of loving you. I promise. I didn't Choose you until after it had already happened." Gabrielle stared into his beautiful eyes, willing him to feel what she felt for him. As his eyes softened slightly, Gabrielle couldn't hold herself back anymore and kissed him soundly.

Gabrielle was happily surprised as Harry began kissing back. He had only made half-hearted attempts before. Had she not been focusing on not letting the fire within her get out of control, Gabrielle would be jumping for joy.

Harry could almost feel Gabby's sincerity as she spoke to him. A small voice in the back of his mind spoke up, insisting that the girl was telling the truth. As their lips joined another time, Harry's arms tightened around Gabby, pressing their bodies together again. Instead of letting Gabrielle plunder his mouth, he retaliated, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

Harry's thoughts became slightly fuzzy, but he did realize that this was better than just letting her kiss him.

Once they separated again, Gabrielle began kissing and nipping on Harry's neck as she resumed kissing Harry's body once again.

As Harry let Gabby do what she wanted, he realized that it wasn't bad having a girl like Gabby doing things like this. When she had begun to rub against him and Harry felt himself begin to respond, he was slightly nervous what Gabrielle might do, so he lifted her mouth back to his and did his best to keep her focused on his lips.

As the girl's fervor finally began to come under control, Gabrielle pulled back; content and she rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed two things. The first was that Harry had definitely enjoyed their little session. The second was that somewhere between the water fight and the subsequent drive to cool the fire that was burning in her, the knot keeping her top up had come undone. Gabrielle wasn't complaining. Well, she was inwardly frowning that the suit hadn't slid further. As it stood, it had slipped to the level of her second bikini. Gabrielle simply pondered as to how best to use the situation to her advantage. Her top was nowhere near off, but there was a choice to be made. Gabrielle briefly toyed with the idea of simply removing her top, but to Harry that would be coming on too strong, too fast. Besides, it wouldn't give her the opportunity to have a repeat of the event on another day with the other suit she was given.

After rubbing against him a few times just to enjoy the feeling, Gabrielle moved her arms one at a time to pull the strings back up over her shoulders and tie them back in place. She grinned as Harry's arms slightly tightened around her as he realized what she was doing. After all, it was better that he think that she was not trying to broadcast what was going on.

Her suit back in place, Gabrielle stood. "Well, I think it is time for lunch." She left the pool, slowly bent over to pick up the bottle of sunscreen and towel before straightening and heading inside. She took five steps before looking over her shoulder at Harry, whose gaze had been firmly planted on her. "Aren't you coming?" Gabrielle grinned and headed inside.

On the other hand, Harry was a bit of a wreck. He was simply enjoying holding Gabrielle when she shifted and he felt fabric drag on his skin. He saw Gabrielle trying to retie her top without drawing attention to the act. That made Harry focus on what he felt on his chest and what that meant. With how Gabby had been acting, it wouldn't have been a surprise if she had simply left the string untied, or removed the top altogether. The fact that she was not trying to draw attention to what she was doing left Harry confused. Harry felt his face heat up at what was occurring, but if she was attempting to not have him know, the least he could do was play along. However the slow scrape of fabric separating their skin was torturous. Harry's arms tightened reflexively. When Gabby had stood, water sluicing off her form, Harry was transfixed. Gabby was more than pretty, she was breathtaking. Harry stared at the girl's backside as she bent over. When she asked him if he was coming in, Harry shook himself from his stupor. He settled in the pool, waiting for his reaction to recede.

As he did so, Harry began arguing with himself over what had just occurred. He had had a rather nice snog with a girl in a pool. Said girl was beautiful, and was entirely likely more than willing to do most if not all of the things Sirius had spoken to him about during that embarrassing discussion. Part of that was because she saw Harry as her mate, but her words came back to him. She had fallen in love with him and a little scarring wasn't going to stop that. Harry stood from the pool and grabbed his towel. Maybe he would give this a shot. What did guys do about girls and dates? He had vaguely recalled that dinner and a movie was a safe bet.

* * *

After changing, the pair ate a nice lunch provided by Dobby. As they ate, Gabrielle noted that Harry started to say something but he kept hesitating. Near the end of the meal, Harry blurted out, "Would you like to go to the movies with me tonight?"

Gabrielle sharply drew in a breath. Harry was asking her on a date?! A smile crept across Gabrielle's face before she lunged towards her mate.

Harry was nervous and when he blurted that out, Gabrielle froze. Harry watched in unease before Gabby's face split with a smile. Harry heard one word: "YES!" Gabrielle then jumped over the table to send the pair of them crashing to the floor.

Instead of kissing her Mate, Gabrielle held him tight. Dating was the first step to Harry calling her his girlfriend. Besides, kisses were for _after_ dates.

From her position on his chest, Gabby asked, "So what movie are we going to watch?"

Harry balked. "I don't know what is playing."

Gabby grinned. "Go get changed and we'll head on out."

Harry had to smile. "I can't get changed with you laying on me like this."

The rest of the day was spent at the theater and then in a small café, simply talking.

After a rather toe-curling kiss, Harry left Gabrielle at her door.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I don't think I need to say anything at this point.**

Harry arrived on campus and Nekozawa was walking next to him. "Harry Potter, during the cultural festival, you will be the First Year representative in the magical events. The main event will be dueling as well as practical demonstrations." He scowled. "I would brush up on Shinto rites and find a way to get around that magic. Lobelia is particularly difficult to get around. Last year they wore out our contender while merely shielding."

Harry nodded. "I'll find a way."

About a week later, the Cultural Exchange Festival began.

Harry had acquitted himself well in the practical portion. The duels would take place on the second day. Gabrielle was one of the contenders for the Middle School students. In preparation for tomorrow's events, Harry had sequestered himself with the other members of the club to study and get in some last minute practice.

* * *

Gabrielle was headed to meet up with Harry when her path was blocked by a trio of girls in the doorway to the Music Room.

" _Lobelia!"_

" _Lobelia!"_

" _Lobelia!"_

Gabrielle frowned, but still harmonized. _"You're in my way!"_

Gabrielle pushed past the taller girls once the trio stopped their singing because of the interruption. "Has Harry passed through here?"

Hikaru and Kaoru spoke up. "Yeah, and he's still in there."

"Thanks."

Gabrielle began skipping to the door, but the older girl grabbed Gabrielle's wrist. "What is a maiden such as you doing here?"

Gabrielle sharply pulled her hand away. "I'm going to visit my fiancé."

"You should stay here with us."

Gabrielle snorted. "Why would I stay here with you when I could be with my Harry?" Her tone became adoring. "He's kind, caring, handsome, strong, skilled in the kitchen, interested in the arts, and always trying to better himself." She changed back to her previous tone. "Even if he wasn't any of those, I would still pick him over a girl. There's no reason to stay here with you."

She quickly walked away.

Chizuru scowled. "It's truly sad that such a maiden has been entrapped by a boorish _man_."

This remark set off peals of laughter from everyone in the Host Club. Even Mori and Kyoya were chuckling.

Benio frowned and her tone was one of impugned female dignity. "Something like that is no laughing manner."

Hiakaru and Kaoru kept laughing until they were near tears. They had actually fallen to the floor.

Haruhi collected herself first, but she still giggled slightly. "It's not that. If anything, Gabrielle is the one doing the trapping."

This comment confused the Zuka Club.

Haruhi continued. "Gabrielle decided that she and Harry were engaged. With her family's traditions, it is the girl's choice. She is dead set on convincing Harry that they will be together. They went on their first date about a week ago, and from Harry told me, he actually had fun. In all truth, they're well matched."

Anything that would be said was interrupted by Harry exiting the Black Magic Club Room. He was smiling ruefully as Gabrielle happily clung to him. A smudge of lipstick could be seen at the corner of Harry's mouth.

The Zuka Club stepped in front of the clearly inferior boy that the maiden had latched onto him and began insisting that Gabrielle come with them. Gabrielle stared at the trio. "Why should I?"

Hinako sneered at Harry. "Because a flower such as you shouldn't be chained to a man."

Benio went to touch Gabrielle's face but was surprised as the younger girl mercilessly bent her fingers the wrong way. Any words Benio was going to say were lost in an exclamation of pain.

Every member of the Host Club winced. Yeah, they saw that coming.

"The only person that is allowed to touch me is Harry." Gabrielle scowled as she released the girl's hand. "As for why I'm not coming with you, it's simple. Let me put it in straightforward, easy to understand terms." She reached down and clutched the front of Harry's pants. "You don't have the equipment I need to have green-eyed, messy-haired babies. Besides, all I see here are three girls that need some sense knocked into them about how the real world works.""

Harry's face went atomic red as jaws dropped from everyone watching. "GABBY!" He tried to dance away, but he couldn't go very far.

Gabrielle released her mate and a coy smile returned to her face as she pulled Harry past the stunned Zuka Club. "Let's go grab a bite to eat Harry. I must admit, it's more impressive than when we kissed in the pool."

"Gabby, you can't just grab me like that!"

"And why is that?" Gabrielle was honestly curious about the response. Her voice was one of stating a fact that should be obvious. "You're my fiancé. I wouldn't have a problem if you grabbed me like that. But you should start with my chest. There's more to hold onto. It will be more enjoyable for the both of us."

Harry massaged his forehead as he tried to get his blush under control. "For starters, we're in public. Second…" The conversation cut off as the door shut.

Well acquainted with Gabrielle's rather… forward and audacious actions in regards to Harry, the Host Club shook the shock off first.

The Twins spoke up. "See what we mean? That is how she flirts with him." They resolved to tease Harry about it later and ask for the details of the date and pool excursion.

The Zuka Club stared at the door in astonishment and confusion. A beautiful maiden _shouldn't_ act like that.

Haruhi spoke up. "Not to be rude, but who exactly are you?"

The Zuka Club took the chance to get their introduction back on track.

* * *

Harry was focused on the dueling part of the competition. Using foci other than wands was very different. For starters, the spell would generally start in front of the caster, and dodging and shielding was necessary since the path of the spell was usually determined by the caster. There was no wand to aim the spell so it followed the path that was envisioned.

Harry's preparations for the Triwizard as well as all his time keeping an eye out for Bludgers had served him well. The final was between him and a first year girl from Lobelia. Her speed was impressive. She would use a shield spell to begin and once her opponent had tired, she would attack with a rather ferocious speed. Harry had been analyzing the duels and he had also found an old spell that _might_ be the one the girl was using. Considering that her dueling uniform was that of a miko, it was possibility. However, there was one key weakness that Harry had noticed.

Harry had bowed, but the girl hadn't returned the courtesy.

The opalescent shield appeared as Harry cast his first spell, a simple tickling hex.

Harry gestured and the entire shield lifted off the ground and shot into the air, taking the girl with it.

Jaws dropped from the observers. Harry jumped out of the way of a spell as the girl fell from the sky. Harry allowed his ring to overpower his next spell, a knockback hex. Since it was far beyond the power level that he had used up until this point, it shattered the still-airborne girl's shield, throwing her out of the area warded for dueling, resulting in her loss.

Harry respectfully bowed when his victory was announced.

The girl frowned. "I bet you think that you're something special to have beaten me."

Harry blinked in shock at the girl's venomous tone. "Not really. You fought well, as did everyone else here today."

His opponent scoffed. "You're simply stoking your pride. You could never truly measure up to a proper example of femininity."

Harry frowned. He remembered a discussion that he had shared with Sirius about the topic of why he should work to not get girls angry at him. "I've seen three true examples of femininity in my life. The first was my mother that gave her life to save mine. She made the ultimate sacrifice for love. The next was a nesting Hungarian Horntail. She showed strength and refused to back down even when chained. Regardless of the situation, she showed her strength and she attempted to kill a possible threat to her clutch. The third is a quarter-veela that I've began to date. Her compassion and caring is inspirational. Regardless of what people said, she wouldn't leave my side and helped to care for me while I was recovering from rather severe damage due to dark curses." He scoffed back at the girl and fixed her with a flat stare. "Quite frankly, you don't measure up." Spinning on his heel and with his Black Magic Club cloak flapping behind him, Harry turned and walked off the platform. The girl's jaw dropped at his words.

Gabrielle had finished her own competition with enough time to see Harry beat his opponent. She glomped Harry as soon as he was clear of the stage and proceeded to show Harry exactly how happy she was at his words.

* * *

The entirety of the Black Magic Club plus Gabrielle was returning to their club room for a celebration. They froze at the sight of the Host Club all dressed as women.

" _Ouran Host Club welcomes you!"_

All the various charms to avoid attention simultaneously failed.

Words fell from Harry's mouth. "I…don't want to know. I just don't want to know."

One of the club members made a sign to ward off evil. "My eyes! THEY BURN!"

Another one shouted in a deep voice. "Be gone foul demons! I command you to return from the hellish pit from whence you came!"

Nekozawa looked at Beelzenef. The cat puppet was trying to gouge out its eyes. "Not even the dark powers of Beelzenef could cause such a horrific scene. It is too dark, even for me."

Reiko looked at Honey. "Honey-kun? You must be cursed! I'll find a way to free you, I promise."

Gabrielle spoke up. "Why don't we go to the club room? We do have something to celebrate."

The members of the Black Magic Club fled for the sanctuary of the room.

Harry shook his head as he walked away. "I'm so glad I didn't join the Host Club."

Gabrielle latched onto Harry. "Me too. I prefer you as a male."

Meanwhile, Gabrielle cast a delayed slipping hex on all three Lobelia girls. It would only work once or twice, but it would be funny when it did.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru woke up as their maids brought the phone. "Kyoya-senpai, what do you want so early in the morning?"

"So the Boss is worried that Haruhi is living in squalor and we're all going to visit her? Yeah, we just need to get ready to go."

As the Twins got prepared for the visit, their mother met them at the breakfast table. "I have Miss Delacour's kimono ready. Since you're going to be in the area, could you drop it off at Harry's house?"

Since Harry didn't live too far from Haruhi's house, it wouldn't be a problem. "Sure."

Harry woke up and began to get ready for the day. As had become the norm, Gabrielle came over for breakfast and to practice using the piano. Harry had to admit the snogging sessions were enjoyable.

After lunch, Harry was out shopping for groceries. Gabrielle had insisted that she accompany him.

Harry encountered the Host Club at the supermarket he frequented as well as Haruhi and Ranka.

Haruhi smiled. "Hey Harry. Are you shopping for groceries?"

Harry nodded. "So did the Host Club have an 'explore a commoner supermarket day' today?"

Haruhi frowned. "Only Tamaki-senpai is here."

Harry shrugged. "Well I saw Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, and Ootori-senpai here as well."

Haruhi grumbled. "Yes, they invited themselves over to my house. I went shopping for a late lunch/early dinner."

Harry smiled. "Do you want to use my house? Your place is kind of small for that many people."

Tamaki froze. He could get a chance to see Potter's piano. "You should take him up on that offer Haruhi. We have been rather imposing."

Haruhi looked at Harry before sneaking a glance at Gabrielle. "Are you sure it's ok?"

Harry nodded and Gabby pouted. "Sure. Besides, you won't have to do dishes." He looked at Tamaki, "However, you have to leave when I tell you to."

The four picked out everything necessary for a large meal and headed back to Harry's house with the rest of the Host Club in tow. Dobby, being the almost ever-present elf, had already hidden all of the magical evidence and frozen the paintings.

Tamaki had taken two steps into the living room and froze. "C'est impossible!"

Gabby turned to face the blonde. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Tamaki was still in shock. "Le Vol du Cigne!" He then turned to Harry and switched back to Japanese. "Where did you get that piano?!"

Harry shrugged as he was taking groceries into the kitchen. "It was a gift from my godfather. He insisted that I have a quality instrument to play on."

"Where did he get it?!"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, I never asked. He said it was in the family's collection, gathering dust."

Tamaki flitted around the piano like a hummingbird, repeating the same phrase: "I can't believe it. This really is Le Vol du Cigne!"

Harry looked at the Hosts who were confused. "What is Le Vol du Cigne?"

Tamaki looked astonished at the black-haired lord. "It's a piano!"

Harry frowned slightly. "I know that."

Tamaki shook his head and was hesitant to actually touch the instrument. "Back in the early 1900's Erard made two masterpieces. They were sister pianos. One is La Mort du Cigne, or the Death of the Swan. The other was Le Vol du Cigne, or The Flight of the Swan. Le Vol du Cigne was believed to be stolen. No one knows how, but it simply disappeared. Several people have referred to it as The Theft of the Swan."

Haruhi frowned. "Why would they call it that?"

Gabrielle nodded. "Because in French, le vol has two meanings: flight and theft."

Tamaki nodded. "Exactly! Both pianos were considered works of art and excellent instruments, especially for their time. I think that La Mort du Cigne sold for over 40 million Yen at one point."

Harry blinked. Apparently somewhere along the line, the Blacks were thieves, or the Potters. Sirius hadn't said _which_ family it came from. "Oh. Well then, would you like to play it for a bit while we get dinner going? It is in tune."

Tamaki looked like Harry had just gifted him Haruhi's hand in marriage. "Can I really?!"

"I just said you could."

If Harry hadn't known better; he would have thought that Tamaki apparated to the stool in front of the piano. He gingerly sat himself and carefully lifted the cover for the keyboard. He ran his fingers that over the ornate carvings of the piano and began to play a piece from Chopin.

The piano sang under the hands of a skilled player. As Tamaki finished one piece he fluidly switched to another.

Gabrielle insisted on helping in the kitchen, providing a buffer so that Haruhi and Harry wouldn't accidentally touch.

When the meal was finally ready, Tamaki finished the composition that he was on. The Host King had a smile on his face. "Harry Potter I thank you for this opportunity."

Harry brushed it off. "Thanks. I'm just glad that I could hear what it was truly capable of doing. I'm afraid that my skills are not up to such a level just yet."

Seeing an opportunity, Tamaki pounced on it. "Harry, I will pay you for lessons."

Harry frowned. "You don't need lessons. Especially from a beginner like me."

Tamaki shook his head. "No, I give you lessons, and pay you for the opportunity to use the piano."

Harry frowned slightly. "I'll consider it, but you have to keep all your 'gentlemanly' comments to yourself. It's a piano lesson."

Tamaki winced. "I'll try."

* * *

A few weeks after the shared dinner, Harry had greatly improved on the piano thanks to his tutoring by Tamaki.

Harry was taking a test for his piano class and was late for his club time. He stepped into Music Room 3 as a little blonde girl began exclaiming happily. "There's debauchery here. Yay! There's debauchery here!"

Harry froze at the comment. He watched, flabbergasted at the scene. The little girl then began assigning types to the Hosts. As he entered the club room, Harry heard the little girl introduce herself as Kirimi.

He was shaking his head. Umehito was reading an advanced spell book when he looked up. "Harry, what dark power has you shocked?"

Harry shook his head. "Some little girl named Kirimi was declaring that the Host Club was filled with debauchery. And yes, that was the exact wording she used."

Umehito immediately headed towards the door. He pulled out his phone, sent a very rapid text, and called out, "Potter, you're in charge."

Once Umehito had left the room, Harry turned to Reiko. The girl had a sad smile on her face. "What was that? He didn't even take his cloak."

Reiko sighed. "It's complicated. Umehito-Senpai's family is divided. Several can use magic, but there is also a large amount that can't. It's almost a third. His sister, Kirimi, hasn't shown any ability with magic just yet. They haven't told her about magic because she's too young to keep a secret. Couple that with Senpai's curse, it makes things difficult. Umehito-senpai wants to be a good older brother, but the fact that he needs darkness scares his sister."

Harry nodded. "So why did he put me in charge?"

One of the other members scoffed. "Seriously? You held your own against most of the Club until the President joined in. Even then, you landed a hit on him."

Harry continued his studies, but a few people came and asked him questions that would normally be asked of Umehito. Harry was surprised that they were things he actually knew. With his ring, Harry had mastered several spell groups quickly. He hadn't realized that he was more advanced than some of the Second Years.

Umehito came back in the room looking dejected. He threw the wig and cloak onto a chair in frustration. One of his friends merely patted the blonde on his shoulder consolingly.

Nekozawa came over to Harry. "I'm going to be taking a few days leave to attend to family matters. During that time, you're in charge."

Nekozawa then began packing his satchel. He left without a word.

* * *

The next few days were interesting for Harry. He found that he actually enjoyed helping the others. He devoted extra time to his studies, even branching out into areas of study that he hadn't previously touched. Runes were a lot like Kanji. He used the language acquisition charm, and he was able to begin to pick them up fairly well. However, the rules for working them together would take time and practice to learn.

As she watched, Gabrielle was surprised at her fiancé. He was full of hidden talent. Harry was perfect.

Umehito made an appearance. "Miss Delacour, can I have a moment of your time?"

This confused several people. Normally the President stayed at the other end of the room from the part-veela.

Gabby nodded. "Sure."

Umehito took a deep breath. "What can you tell me about your friend Renge?"

Gabrielle looked confused for a brief moment. "Why do you want to know about Renge?"

"Well, she radiates a malevolence that is positively enrapturing. Her eyes burn like red-hot coals from the fiery pits of hell; incinerating my very soul."

Gabrielle smiled. "Let me tell you all about her."

As they left that day, Harry noted that Haruhi was reading a stack of books to a little girl.

Harry paused. "What are you reading Haruhi?" He could have sworn that Haruhi had just said the words 'love slave.'

"Shoujo Manga." Disgust colored the girl's tone.

Kirimi turned to examine the new arrivals. The girl's eyes widened. "You've enslaved her haven't you?"

Harry was thrown by the comment. "Excuse me?"

"It's just like the story! A delinquent enslaved a beautiful girl with debauchery and lust!"

Gabrielle grinned at the girl. "He hasn't yet, but I hold out hope."

Haruhi and Harry facepalmed.

Gabby continued. "Besides, Harry isn't a delinquent."

"But he has scars."

Gabrielle smiled. "Harry may have scars, but he's actually a handsome knight that saved my life. One of those scars is from when he rescued me. I love him."

Kirimi's eyes widened. "Really?"

Gabrielle nodded. "Really. The boys in stories don't measure up to the men in real life. And sometimes the heroes get hurt."

Kirimi seemed to think about that. She asked, hopeful, "But is there still debauchery?"

"I'm working on it."

Kirimi nodded happily. "Good Luck!"

Harry led Gabrielle away from the little girl.

Because Gabrielle had forgotten something, they went to the middle school. As they were headed through the courtyard, Harry saw Kirimi hugging Umehito. Harry walked over and covered the older teen with a cloak that he pulled from his satchel. Harry could tell that Nekozawa was on the verge of collapse.

"Thanks Harry."

Harry nodded and he and Gabrielle left the campus.

Gabrielle was surprised when Renge arrived home with an odd look on her face.

"Renge, are you okay?"

Renge blinked a few times and her face cleared. "Gabrielle, Nekozawa-senpai asked me on a date."

"Really?"

"He has tickets to a game convention. He asked if I would accompany him."

Gabrielle grinned. "Well, he did think you were pretty. He asked me about you."

Renge's confusion was evident on her face. "Really?"

Gabrielle smiled. "It appears that you unlocked a secret route."

"But he's obsessed with the occult!"

Gabrielle smiled. "And you're obsessed with games. If you find a good occult-themed game, then the both of you would enjoy it."

"But…"

Gabrielle cut her off. "Nekozawa was going to get the platinum VIP passes. That means you get to go in an hour early." She'd told him to do that.

Renge's eyes widened. "If I go, I get in early?"

Gabrielle nodded. "You can get more of the limited edition stuff without having to delve into your expense account to buy it from people who go ahead of you. Besides, I'm sure you can get a costume for him. Knowing Umehito-senpai, he'd wear it."

Renge got a calculating look on her face. Without the cloak and wig, he _was_ handsome. "Maybe I should go. Why is he so sensitive to light?"

Gabby hesitated. She couldn't mention the Nekozawa family's magical heritage. Renge didn't know about magic. "It's a condition similar to photosensitivity. Too much light can cause him physical pain. Sure he can push past it if the situation calls for it. If Harry hadn't put the cloak on Umehito-senpai, he would have collapsed from the pain." It sapped his magic as well.

Renge frowned slightly. "So it wasn't all an act?"

"Not entirely. He can handle small amounts of bright light. He just finds it easier to do the whole act that he does. Umehito-senpai also has difficulty talking to people. He's actually a nice guy once you get to know him. But I know that Umehito-senpai likes pastries and crepes with berries in them."

Renge continued to think about the upperclassman's request.

* * *

A few days later, everyone was surprised when Reiko burst into the Black Magic Club at a run and headed over to the potion area. Most of the Club had already left for the day. Gabrielle hadn't shown up yet because of testing.

Harry approached the frantic girl. "Reiko, working on a potion when you're upset is never a good idea. What is going on?"

Reiko looked distraught. "Honey has a cavity. If I can brew the tooth repair potion before he goes to a dentist, he'll be fine."

Harry had to smile at the dropped honorific. "Well, as long as he doesn't know it's a magical potion and no one finds out, I won't say a word."

Reiko smiled. "Thanks Harry." She busied herself with the potion.

The next few days were full of Honey trying to beg treats. Reiko tried to convince Honey to drink the potion. She insisted that it was an herbal remedy for a toothache and that he could eat sweets again once it took effect.

When Harry confirmed that it worked very well, Kyoya 'accidentally' knocked it over.

Reiko positively glared at the upperclassman. She ran back into the club room. Reiko had used the last of one of the ingredients and would have to go in search of more. She went to scour the shopping district.

Sadly, Reiko wouldn't be able to complete the potion in time for Honey's appointment.

Once he was cleared for sweets again, Honey was treated to a Butterbeer courtesy of Harry. The short martial artist begged for a second bottle. Reiko happily became the sugar addict's supplier. She even baked him a Butterbeer cake on the last day before Summer Break. Honey almost proposed to the girl after tasting her cooking.

 **AN: There actually exists a piano call La Mort du Cygne. It's rather beautiful.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope that if you have made it this far, you are enjoying this story.**

As Summer Break began, Gabrielle knocked on the door to Harry's house.

Dobby opened the door, allowing the girl in the house.

"Thank you Dobby. Is Harry awake yet?"

Dobby pointedly looked at the horizon. It hadn't even begun to lighten. He then looked a the clock. It was just past midnight. "No Miss."

"Good." Gabrielle smiled and headed up to Harry's room. She left her garment bag on the couch. When she stepped into the room, Harry was tossing in his sleep. After letting her sundress fall to the floor, Gabrielle slid under the covers and cuddled Harry from behind. She had a nightgown on under the dress.

Gabrielle smiled as Harry's tossing quieted when he turned and wrapped her in his arms. She sighed happily and let Harry's warmth lull her back to sleep.

Harry slowly regained consciousness. Odd. He hadn't woken up due to nightmares last night. Maybe Sirius was right. It would take time, but he would eventually start to heal.

Harry sighed slightly in almost relief. He then froze as he acknowledged the presence of a warm body in his arms and pulled against his chest. In the dim light that was coming from the curtains, Harry immediately recognized the silvery hair that his nose was buried in.

He tried to slowly extricate himself from the situation, but when he moved away, Gabby rolled over and embraced him from behind. She sleepily muttered, "Harry…" Harry frowned slightly as Gabby nestled into his back.

"Dobby?"

"Yes Master Harry?"

"When did Gabby get here?"

Dobby pulled on his ears. "It was before the sun rose Master Harry."

Harry nodded. "Dobby, if you're awake enough, can you get breakfast started?"

"Of course Master Harry. Do you wish to cook as well?"

By this point, Gabby had entwined her legs with Harry's. "I don't think I will be getting out of this until Gabby wakes up."

Dobby nodded. "Rest a little more Master."

"Thanks Dobby."

Harry just lay in bed as the room gradually lightened. For all Veela could become avian, Gabby was like a squid. Every time that Harry tried to shift, she would adjust and somehow become closer to him. Finally Gabby woke up. "Good morning Harry."

"Can I ask why you are in my bed?"

"It's where I belong Harry."

Harry let the girl pull him off his side and she straddled his recumbent form and proceeded to kiss him good morning.

Gabrielle slowly slid until she was atop Harry. Her kisses became increasingly heated before Gabrielle pulled back panting. Harry's hands had begun to roam off her back and her nightgown had ridden up. As much as she wanted this to continue, Gabrielle knew that Harry wouldn't be comfortable if they went further than just kissing.

Harry's head was a little fuzzy. "Gabby, your eyes have a ring of silver. I've seen that before. What is that?"

Gabrielle began peppering Harry's chest with kisses, lingering on the exposed skin. "That is from my nature as a Veela. When they go completely silver, I will not be able to hold back from fully claiming you as my Mate." Gabrielle slid up and looked heatedly at Harry. "I want to do that right now, but you aren't ready." She whispered hotly in Harry's ear. "If you change your mind before the end of summer, I will gladly let you enjoy my body. Over and over and over again"

As she spoke, Harry saw the ring of silver grow to almost half of her eye before Gabrielle backed away and it shrunk down. "I got Dobby starting breakfast."

"Good. I have organized a schedule for Summer Vacation."

Harry tilted his head slightly. "A schedule?"

Gabrielle nodded happily. "Apparently there are several festivals and celebrations that we can attend. After all, we need to enjoy our time out of school."

Harry sighed. "In that case, can you get off of me? I have to go to the bathroom."

The part-Veela complied with a smile. She wondered how often she could do this over the time free from school. Her mother had mildly chastised her for not already moving in.

Maybe after Summer Break, she could spend every weekend at Harry's house. She would have to find her own place so that Renge didn't blab it all over the place.

Three days later, they went to a fireworks festival and Harry was surprised at what Gabrielle was wearing. She had on a silvery-white yukata with four different flowers and their petals seemingly dancing on it. The obi matched Gabrielle's eyes. Her hair was done up in a style that Harry hadn't seen her wear before. Harry stood slackjawed. Gabrielle was beautiful.

Gabrielle grinned at seeing Harry's reaction. He was wearing a Yukata that had similar flowers to hers. Her Yukata held four different flowers. Two were shared with Harry's. The Forget-me-not and the Zinnia. The Hitachin matron insisted that those would send the message that they were together. Gabrielle checked, just to confirm. In Japan the two flowers meant true love and loyalty respectively. Gabrielle's Yukata also held Sunflowers and Cactus Flowers. The younger girl had to smile at their meanings. Those meant passionate romance and lust. Gabrielle had to wonder if Harry had learned the meanings of the flowers. That didn't matter. She would certainly show him.

For the first time since Harry had come to Japan, the activities at the festival had him forgetting about the Graveyard. He just enjoyed himself, acting like any other teen in the crowd.

Harry knew that several boys were rather envious of Gabby hanging off him and Harry didn't mind. The entire time, Gabby had just as much fun as he did.

When the fireworks began popping, Harry and Gabrielle had found a quiet spot to watch them. Harry had to smile as Gabby leaned against him and quickly fell asleep. Harry called for Dobby and the pair was taken back to the house. Harry settled Gabrielle on the guest bed and he went to his room.

Unnoticed to Harry, Gabrielle would come to his bed once more. When Harry awoke, he realized that once again he didn't have any nightmares.

The pair went to several festivals and spent quite a bit of time together. The final festival was oddly enough a dance festival. Harry found it to be an interesting event. What was truly interesting was when Gabby pulled him to a lesson on how to do the particular style of dance. It was called Yosakoi.

As with the Yule Ball, Harry was not really good at dancing. But Gabrielle picked up on it very quickly. The part-Veela was soon getting compliments from the instructors.

Gabrielle merely smiled. "Back home my parents had me take ballet as well as traditional dancing. I've always been good at it."

When they watched the processions and the competitions, Gabrielle smiled happily as Harry embraced her from behind. The energy of the festival couldn't compete with the wonderful sensation of being held in her Mate's arms. Once again, they watched fireworks as the show ended before heading back to Harry's house.

Gabrielle was packing up her clothes as Harry stepped into the bathroom. Gabrielle grinned. She slipped into her smaller swimsuit and entered the bathroom, intent on washing Harry's back.

After regularly sleeping with the blonde, her presence in the bathroom didn't cause as much shock as it normally would have, but Harry still was not fully comfortable with the situation. He had learned by now that blatantly protesting wouldn't help in the least. However, her hands felt nice as she scrubbed his back.

The true surprise was when Gabrielle took a stool and sat in front of Harry. "Can you wash my back?"

As Harry lathered up his hands, Gabrielle undid the ties to the top of her swimsuit and threw it away. She moaned lightly in delight as Harry cleaned her back.

Once the suds were rinsed away, Gabby wrapped Harry's arms around her midsection before spinning in place and fervently kissing her man. She _needed_ to feel his skin on hers.

Harry tried to back away from the skin contact, but Gabby followed. The pair ended up falling into the tub.

Harry surrendered the battle to escape after only a few attempts. Gabrielle's eyes were easily three-quarters silver as the pair made out in the tub. When her fervor was slightly abated, Gabrielle leaned in. "Harry do you want me to take off the bottom part of my suit?"

Harry's mind was clearing and he shook his head. "Not yet Gabby."

Gabrielle was disappointed but not surprised with Harry's answer. "Then I won't."

The pair just held each other in the water.

Relaxing in the tub, being held by the girl, Harry decided to voice a request that had been flitting through his brain the past few weeks. "Gabby, I need to ask you something."

"What's that Harry?"

"I don't want to sound weird or anything, but I wanted to know if you wanted to spend the night. These past few weeks, every time that you have snuck into my bed, I haven't had any nightmares. I could use a nightmare-free night before school starts."

Gabrielle's heart soared. Her presence was helping her Mate. "Of course I can."

"Can we work something out for the school year? Renge would catch on if it happened too often."

Gabby pressed herself against Harry and nodded. "Nothing would make me happier." She would need to find an apartment close by.

That night, Gabrielle's smile was equal parts happiness and victory as Harry invited her into his bed. Gabrielle never slept better either.

* * *

The following morning, Gabrielle insisted on breakfast in bed. Normally for Veela and their Mates, this was due to a rather exhausting session the previous night with an encore scheduled to last well past lunch. However, Gabrielle simply didn't want to leave Harry's side.

As they ate, Gabrielle spoke. "The last thing on the agenda today is Renge's debut."

"Debut?"

Gabrielle nodded. "She has her first theatrical performance. I want us to be there to support her."

Harry shrugged. "Okay."

After breakfast the pair got dressed and headed out. Renge's 'debut' was a roll in a small production for a products expo. Since they had time, the couple looked around the expo. Harry bought Gabrielle some black pearl earrings that she immediately placed in her ears. She was over the moon that Harry had bought her a gift.

Harry and Gabrielle paused at seeing Kyoya and Haruhi eating together at a little fast-food place.

Harry just said, "Huh. And here I thought that Haruhi would eventually date Tamaki."

Gabrielle looked at her Mate. "They do balance each other out fairly well. He does fawn over her too." She tilted her head. "Who knows, maybe Haruhi brings out something more in Kyoya."

Harry and Gabrielle watched as the pair finished up and began exploring the Expo.

After handing off some regional produce and ingredients from the expo to Dobby, the pair headed to the roof.

Gabrielle bought an ice cream cone and insisted that she share it with Harry.

Harry and Gabrielle paused when they saw the Host Club on the roof. "Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you guys doing here?"

Tamaki vocally touted the benefits of the Expo to 'Commoners.'

Hikaru looked at Harry. "So what are you two doing here?"

Gabrielle answered. "Renge is having her theatrical debut today."

Kaoru grinned. "So is that the only reason? Was there a little summer love that grew?"

Harry looked at Tamaki. "Out of curiosity, how would you feel if you saw Haruhi out on a date with your best friend?"

This remark rapidly shifted the attention away from Harry and Gabrielle. Tamaki had gone so pale that he was almost monochromatic. Harry had to wonder if the blonde was a magic user.

Honey looked at Harry. "Why do you ask Harry?"

Gabrielle answered that question. "Harry and I saw Kyoya and Haruhi on a date. I have to admit, while they are a surprising match, they did look good together. They were eating lunch together and then began exploring the Expo. They looked close to holding hands."

Harry really wanted to learn Legilimency just to see what was going through Tamaki's brain. The blonde was practically spitting fire as he mumbled to himself. It was at that moment Renge's production started.

Tamaki didn't even stay, he ran from the roof with his new dog in tow. Hikaru and Kaoru weren't far behind.

Mori spoke. "You did that on purpose."

Harry nodded. He was rewarded by a slight curve to Mori's lips.

The swordsman nodded once. "It is not polite to pry into a relationship where people are not open about the level of intimacy between the pair."

Harry nodded. "Thank you Mori-senpai."

A confused Honey frowned at his friend. "Um, Takashi, you _have_ seen how Gabrielle acts around him haven't you?"

Mori nodded. "That is true, but the level that Harry reciprocates is still quiet."

Gabrielle leaned her head against Harry's shoulder. "Let's watch Renge."

Honey smiled as Harry and Gabrielle shared the ice cream. Like all the Hosts, it made him happy to see two people fall in love. Honey wouldn't say anything. Besides, Harry had introduced him to Reiko. While the start had been awkward and rocky, Honey found that he actually shared a lot of common interests with the girl. There was something special about her.

* * *

The Host King was tearing through the mall in search of his traitorous best friend that would dare to lay a finger on his beloved Haruhi.

When Tamaki found Haruhi and his soon-to-be former best friend he exploded. The pair had a couple of bags and was leaving a stand that had some kind of snack food on it. "What are you doing on a date with Haruhi?!"

Haruhi spoke up. "Um, Tamaki-senpai…"

Tamaki was in Kyoya's face. "And don't try to deny it. Harry and Gabrielle saw you two sharing a meal and then shopping together. How could you betray me like this Kyoya?!"

"Tamaki-senpai…."

"Don't worry Haruhi, Daddy won't let this cretin harm you like that." He spun back to Kyoya. The third Otori child was visibly becoming aggravated.

Tamaki's next words were cut off as Haruhi's purse hit him in the head. "We weren't on a date you idiot. You had drug him along, leaving his wallet and phone at home. I fed him because he was hungry."

"So you and Kyoya weren't about to hold hands as you explored the Expo?"

"No, we weren't. Are you even listening to what I'm telling you?"

Tamaki was relieved. Haruhi wasn't on a date.

Kyoya glared at Tamaki. "You will be paying Haruhi back tenfold for what she spent today."

Tamaki cowered slightly at the look on Kyoya's face.

* * *

When the little production was over, Renge hugged Gabrielle. "I'm so happy that you were here. I had a lot of fun."

Harry recognized a particular blonde head of hair under the Namahage costume. "Umehito-senpai?"

"Hello Harry." The Third Year looked a little embarrassed at being caught.

Harry merely nodded. "Well you two have fun."

Harry and Gabrielle left and headed back to Harry's house. Gabrielle longingly kissed Harry as she left. She pulled out a phone as she began the walk back to the shared apartment with Renge. "Mother, I have made progress. My Mate wants me to share his bed on a semi-regular basis. Renge would tell everyone if she knew. I need to arrange for an apartment close to his house. However school starts back up tomorrow."

"I will find one close to Harry and have it in your name before the end of school tomorrow."

"Thank you Mother."

As school began the next day, Haruhi was talking to Harry about his activities. Apparently the couple had enjoyed themselves rather immensely. The only problem was all the strange looks that they received.

When she saw the picture of Harry and Gabrielle in the various sets of matching yukata, she frowned slightly. "I don't think it was because you two are foreigners Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, how much do you know about Hanakotoba?"

Harry frowned. "What is that?"

Haruhi nodded. "It's what different flowers mean in Japan."

Harry frowned. "All I know is that different colors of roses mean different things. Why?"

"I think I know why all of the people were giving you odd looks."

"Okay?"

Haruhi looked at the pictures. "The picture on the phone is slightly blurry, but all of the flowers on the various outfits have meanings of love, romance, fidelity, and togetherness. Unless I miss my guess, some of the flowers on all of Gabrielle's outfits also denote lust and sex."

Harry's head was immediately in his palms. Haruhi swore that Harry's ears were red. "That's why there was always at least one old lady at each festival who asked Gabby if she was okay and that I wasn't forcing her to wear her yukata." Harry glared at the Twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I know that you two and your mother are likely behind this. I will have my vengeance for all of the strange looks and comments this summer."

Hikaru and Kaoru became slightly nervous.

"Harry, on a scale of one to ten,"

"How much vengeance are we talking about?"

Harry grinned malevolently at the Twins. "Now if I told you, it wouldn't be any fun."

The twins muttered in stereo as they scooted away from Harry. "Evil commoners."

At lunch, Haruhi looked at her friend. "But you had fun. Why are you angry at them?"

Harry merely grinned. "I have no doubt that they were playing with Gabby and I. I can't just let them off thinking that they'll get away with it. Besides, they have no idea what kind of things I'll cook up. It's best to let them stew for a bit. A few vindictive grins, a little indelible dye, Ben-Gay, Nair, and superglue may be all I will do."

Haruhi was more than a little confused by that response. "What will you do with all of those things?"

"And that's the kind of thing that will keep them wondering." Harry sighed. "In all reality, I did have fun and the dates would have been excellent if not for the stares."

"Can I ask about how things went outside the dates?"

Harry became visibly nervous. "If I tell you something I don't want it shared around; but I would like a second opinion."

Haruhi shrugged. "Sure."

Harry took a fortifying breath. "The first day of Summer Break I woke up to find Gabby sleeping next to me. She had snuck into the house sometime early in the morning."

Haruhi had a slight blush on her face at that.

Harry saw this and tried to assuage his friend. "Nothing happened, we had just slept." Harry shook his head. "It was strange. I didn't have any nightmares that night. Ever since what happened back in England, I always have them. But when Gabby slept next to me, the nightmares just didn't come."

"Could you be finally healing from what happened?"

"I don't know. You see, over the break she did that a few other times as well. Each time there were no nightmares. But I had nightmares all the other nights. I don't really know what to think of it. What's more, I don't know what other people will think when they find out. This sort of thing isn't normal."

Haruhi smiled. "Harry, since when do I care about what is normal?"

Harry chuckled. "You have a point."

"I won't tell anyone. But if it does get out that this happened, don't worry about what other people will say. Even with her enthusiasm in regards to pursuing you, Gabrielle is a good person. She honestly cares about you. I would say that she loves you and not just because you were her knight in shining armor. Gabrielle feels that way simply because of who you are. Someone extremely special. So don't screw it up Harry."

Harry chuckled once more. "I'm trying not to, but I'm kind of making this up as I go along."

"Well, you're doing a great job. I've had a few of the guests at the Host Club ask about you."

Harry winced at that.

Haruhi continued, "A lot of the girls were convinced that they could do better than a middle school student. However, they changed their minds when they saw the two of you together. Gabrielle is gorgeous, there's no denying that. But the way that she dotes on you combined with your own remarks has the girls practically squealing at how romantic the two of you are."

Harry frowned slightly in confusion. "But I'm not trying to be romantic."

Haruhi smiled and remembered one of the conversations that she had with her father. "And that is what makes it amazing. You are just being yourself and it makes both you and Gabrielle happy. A lot of people just look at the outside Harry. You've got someone that ignores that and sees you for who you are. She doesn't care about anything but the amazing guy that is Harry Potter underneath the titles, money, and scars. That's a rare thing to find. Don't let her go."

"Thanks Haruhi."

A slightly accented voice piped up. "I won't let him." Gabrielle straddled her Mate and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

Haruhi shook her head. "Although the public displays of affection can be a little much."

Gabrielle pulled back and stole a piece of food from Harry's bento. "I'm French. This is toning it down." She then took one of the pieces of food and popped it into Harry's mouth.

Haruhi shook her head again. "So why did you come to the high school?"

Gabrielle placed her ear over Harry's heart, deeply breathing in the smell of her Mate. "I missed Harry. We spent a lot of time together over Summer Break. I needed to see him." The Veela's phone chimed and she looked at it. "Harry, Mother has secured a residence for me. She says that it's not much but will suit the purposes that I need."

Haruhi was confused by that. "What do you mean?"

"I have been living with Renge since I arrived. She is my best friend, but I need my own space. Mother was able to get me an apartment at…" Gabrielle read from her phone. "457 Nobunaga apartment 204."

Haruhi blinked in surprise. 'That's the building I live in and the apartment next to mine." Haruhi frowned slightly. "Most rich people don't like living in a small place like that."

Gabrielle smiled. "Well, at my previous school I shared a single dorm room with three other girls. It was less than a third of the space of this classroom. A two bedroom apartment will be fine. Besides, it's close to Harry, and that is what really matters." Gabrielle kissed Harry once more before leaving the room.

Haruhi shook her head. "Harry, even though you and Gabrielle are super rich, you two seem normal."

Harry smiled at that. "Believe me, normal isn't a word that I would use. But thanks."

Haruhi nodded. "I can just see Takami-senpai lasting all of one night in a small apartment."

Later that day as Harry was done with his club work, he witnessed a battle between Honey and his younger brother. He was headed to the gates when Gabrielle latched on his arm and they were driven back to Harry's house.

* * *

That weekend, Harry was invited to breakfast by Gabrielle. She promised that she wouldn't do anything too seductive. They were just going to eat. They did too. There was just a lot of Gabrielle ensuring that Harry felt welcome. In fact, when she answered the door, Gabrielle grabbed Harry's shirt and yanked him into the apartment, fervently kissing him. The door slammed shut.

As he left, Harry was surprised to see the Host Club outside of the Fujioka residence.

Honey looked at Harry. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

Harry shrugged. "Gabby moved in here to have her own place. She invited me over for breakfast. She makes absolutely delicious chocolate croissants."

It was at this point when Ranka answered the door. When he herded the Host Club back, Harry was added to the mix.

When the Host Club heard that the Lobelia girls had abducted Haruhi, they saw red.

Harry frowned. "So who exactly is the Zuka Club?"

Harry was then treated to the litany of what the Zuka Club said and did. He scowled. "So we need a way to get into the Academy, right?"

Tamaki was frantic. "But where will we find someone that can infiltrate the Lobelia Grils' Academy?

After pointedly rolling his eyes, Harry went and rang the doorbell to Apartment 204. Gabrielle heard the doorbell. She leapt into Harry's arms. He was coming back. Maybe he wanted to ravish her.

Harry pulled back. "Gabby, we need your help."

Gabrielle saw the Host Club just outside her door. "What is going on?"

Tamaki began blabbering about how Haruhi was kidnapped by the Zuka Club and how she needed rescuing.

Gabrielle frowned. "I fail to see what you need me for."

Honey piped up. "But you can sneak into the school and help rescue Haruhi. We would stick out too much."

Gabrielle shook her head. "No. I have settling in to do, piano to practice, and the perfect outfit to pick out for dinner tonight. Besides, Haruhi is a strong, intelligent, and confident young woman. She will be fine."

Harry frowned. "Gentlemen, could you excuse us a moment?" He stepped into Gabby's apartment. Once the door was shut, Harry continued. "Gabby, I'm worried about my friend. The guys in the Host Club may be a lot of things, but they are worried about her. I agree with you. I think that Haruhi can handle it. However, from what they told me, what the Lobelia girls do is a cause for concern. I wouldn't want them near you."

Gabrielle felt an odd mix jealousy and happiness begin to stir in her breast.

Harry continued, "If you help make sure that Haruhi is fine, I will let you live at my house for the next week."

The jealousy was ruthlessly crushed at the prospect, but she needed to capitalize on this chance. "Two weeks. I might have to be around those idiot girls. I want an honest incentive for having to deal with them."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Two weeks is fine. But that is only if you do your best to cause as much chaos as possible. I want you flinging your Allure around so much that even the girls would give you the moon if you asked for it." Harry's face softened. "I know that you've been keeping it under very tight wraps for a while. I want you to let loose. You need to Gabby. For me." Harry ran his hand along the girl's jaw line.

Gabrielle positively melted. Harry wanted to help her. "Okay." She transfigured her clothes into an outfit that was similar to what those irritating girls wore, just in better colors. Gabrielle grabbed Harry by the hand. "Let's go!"

The Host Club was debating a course of action along with Ranka when the door to Apartment 204 burst open and Gabrielle strode out, towing Harry behind her. The group was shocked when Gabrielle was wearing something similar to the Lobellia uniform.

Gabrielle frowned at the group. "Let's get going. What are you waiting around for?" Gabrielle towed Harry

Hikaru was the first to speak. "I guess it's not only Gabrielle that can control the relationship."

Kaoru nodded. "I wonder what he did to get her to play along."

Ranka shrugged. "Knowing Harry, it was something like promising to make dinner for Gabrielle. Those two are such a cute couple."

The Host Club nodded and followed along.

As they waited outside the gate to Lobelia, Gabrielle took a fortifying breath and squared her shoulders. Harry smiled down at the girl and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Knock them dead Gabby."

Gabrielle smiled and let loose the Allure. It made her heart flutter that Harry's look didn't change. She gently kissed her Mate. "Okay." Gabrielle's posture shifted and she flicked her hair as she strode into the grounds of Lobelia Girl's Academy. She winked over her shoulder at Harry and was rewarded with a smile and a wave.

The group of guys was slack jawed.

Honey was the one of the group that was even able to shake it off slightly. He thought of Reiko. Sure Gabrielle was pretty, but Reiko was better.

Tamaki was beset by images of Haruhi wearing a dress with long hair.

Ranka thought in that moment that Gabrielle was as special of a woman as his late wife was. Harry was truly a lucky man. Ranka looked at Harry. "Gabrielle really knows how to turn on the charm, doesn't she?"

Harry just laughed. "You have no idea." He frowned at the Host Club and an edge crept into his tone. "That's my girlfriend that you're ogling. Stop. Now."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "What was that?"

Harry merely shook his head. "That is Gabby using the skills she was born with. Like Tamaki has said before, some people are just naturals when it comes to charisma and charm. Gabby is amazing at it. But she doesn't just do that without a reason." He grinned as Gabby immediately charmed one of the girls into showing her around. "Tamaki-senpai, if she felt so inclined, Gabby could have the entirety of the Host Club bending to her every whim." Harry frowned, "Well, maybe not Honey."

This caused some confusion.

Kyoya frowned. "I see that you aren't affected by it."

Harry looked confused. "How can you tell?"

Hikaru piped up. "Simple. If she could do that to you, she wouldn't be so flirtatious with you all the time."

Harry shook his head. "Yes she would. That's part of Gabby's personality. She learned it from her mother." Harry grinned. "So, shall we go? With Gabby drawing attention away from us, we should be able to tour the campus rather effectively." A quick notice-me-not charm was also useful in that matter.

Tamaki looked at Harry. "Out of curiosity, what did you do to get her to agree to go along with this?"

Harry merely shook his head. "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

Tamaki didn't have anything to say against that.

The rest of the Host Club was surprised to see Gabrielle pass in the distance with a flock of girls following her around.

Kaoru nodded towards the group. "The girl works fast."

* * *

Gabrielle strode confidently into the Lobelia Girl's Academy. She kept repeating in her mind that this was for her Mate and her Mate would reward her for her efforts.

Gabrielle paused as an older student stopped her. "Can I help you?"

Gabrielle smiled winningly. "I hope so. You see, my mother is considering enrolling me in this fine institution. I came to take a look around and see if it would be a good fit for me. Hopefully, that isn't a problem." Gabrielle made sure to look hesitant and demure.

The girl was immediately taken in. "Of course not. I'm Kiyumi Urushiara. Let me show you around. So why is your mother thinking of enrolling you here?"

Gabrielle merely smiled. "She thinks that attending school with my fiancé may become distracting. She doesn't want my prospects for the future to be harmed."

"You're already tied down to man?!"

Gabrielle shook her head. "My fiancé is the kind of man that I have dreamt about since I was a little girl. He is kind, caring, strong, honorable, noble, handsome, a good cook, appreciative of the arts, and when he kisses me, I go weak in the knees."

The girl snorted derisively, "Men always lie."

Gabrielle shook her head and looked curiously at the girl. "Have you ever met a man or only boys?"

The question threw the girl. "What do you mean?"

The fervor in Gabrielle's tone gained several listeners. "There is a difference between men and boys. Judging by what you've said, you've never met a real man. My fiancé risked his life to save mine. He had no idea of who I was, how wealthy my family is, or any of the details. I was drowning and regardless of the fact that his ability as a swimmer was lacking, he saved me. He was injured in the attempt and in the hospital for a few days from that. Not once did he ask anything in return. I asked one of his friends and was told that was just who he was. I wanted to get to know such a man. When he saw me again, all he had to say was: 'I'm glad that you're safe.' There were no cheesy lines, no requesting of any sort of reward, no attempts to flirt with a girl, just gratitude that I wasn't in danger." Gabrielle looked at the shocked girl. "That is a man. Regardless of the fact he is only a year older than me, he is true man. They are few and far between, but when you find one, you never let him go." She smiled. "Besides, in my family, it is the woman that decides who to marry. I chose him and he accepted. Even if he didn't fully understand what I was asking him at the time."

This of course seemed like a foreign concept to the girls that had begun to gather. One of them piped up, "He probably only wanted sex."

Gabrielle grinned. "Not so. I've offered several times to test him. Not once has he accepted. Every single time he moves away, blushes, and says that he isn't ready for that just yet. He wants there to be a deep, lifelong love before such a commitment." Gabrielle barely held back cursing the group for daring to say such harmful things about Harry. Instead, she just flared her Allure once more. "So what kinds of things are there to do for fun around campus? Why is everyone wearing shirts that say Benibara?"

Of course, this led to the group of girls talking excitedly about BeniO and the Zuka Club's accomplishments.

Gabrielle frowned. "So, she flirts with other girls, teasing them into a fury, and leaves?"

"It's just so wonderful."

Gabrielle snorted. "She sounds like a mean and cruel tease."

The girls were quick to defend Benio, but Gabrielle's Allure had them thinking about what she was saying, just to please her. Gabrielle held up her hands to placate the group and spoke up. "Just hear me out for a moment. She had hordes of girls begging for a moment of her time. And yet, all she does is say a few words to work them up into a frenzy and leaves them with nothing. Cultured and refined women don't do that. We commit. Put a teenage male in her place, doing the exact same things. How would you treat him?" The looks of rage on the girl's faces were enough of an answer. Gabrielle continued; her Allure ensuring that the girls were paying attention. "This school is supposed to be all about the glory of women. Why would you reward a girl for such horrible behavior, when boys are immediately vilified for doing the same thing? If she was as amazing as you say, Benibara would be in a relationship with some girl and not leading so many pure maidens on to only eventually shatter their hearts."

This revelation shocked the group of girls that were around her. As they began debating the merit of what Gabrielle had said, the part-Veela had to grin. This would hopefully cause the kind of chaos that Harry was hoping to create. What's more; more and more girls were getting in on the debate. Gabrielle kept her Allure going so that people wouldn't just discount her opinion.

Once things had really kicked off, Gabrielle ducked away and disguised herself. She found Haruhi in a building where she was practicing lines for a play. Following Haruhi into a bathroom, Gabrielle dropped the spell. "Are you okay Haruhi? Harry asked me to check on you. We heard you were kidnapped."

Haruhi looked up and blinked in surprise at who she saw in the restroom. "I'm fine Gabrielle."

The blonde shook her head in exasperation. "I told them that you would be fine. Harry thought so too, he was just worried that the girls might do something. Apparently the Hosts shared some stories that had him concerned. Your dad said that you were grabbed as you were headed out to get groceries. He's worried too."

Haruhi nodded. "I was going to head home and then Benio said that she was trying to follow in her mother's footsteps. If I don't help with the play, it won't happen."

Gabrielle frowned at that. "There are literally dozens of girls outside begging for a chance to help in some way. There's no shortage of volunteers."

Haruhi nodded. "I know that this is the Zuka Club trying to get me to come to Lobelia, but I've decided I'm going to stay at Ouran. But, I do want to help someone follow in their mother's footsteps."

"Just like you are doing?"

Haruhi was shocked. "How did you know?"

Gabrielle smiled at that. "It was a pretty solid guess. That's what I'm doing too. Mother found a wonderful man, helped with his business and has lived a happy life. That is what I want. I want to take over the family business in the future with Harry at my side." Gabrielle crouched down. "Do you want Harry and me to stay for the performance?"

Haruhi shrugged. "If you want to."

Gabrielle grinned. "If we stay that means that he will take me out to dinner. If we don't that means I get to cook him dinner. Either way, it's a win." Not to mention that she could cook him breakfast the following morning. Gabrielle turned to leave. "I'll see you later."

She exited the building and smiled at the rather vocal debate that was raging. Several girls had removed their Benibara shirts and Gabrielle used her Allure in an attempt to get the opposing side to listen to them. Soon almost three-fourths of the group had discarded their fan club shirts and the crowd just kept growing.

Gabrielle declared her work done and cut off the Allure and walked away with a smile.

She followed the tracking charm she had on Harry to outside of a building.

Harry saw Gabrielle approaching. "What is going on Gabby?"

The girl grinned and latched onto Harry. "Well, I found Haruhi and she's fine." Gabrielle then told the group what had transpired.

Harry had to shake his head at Tamaki and the Twins. He then looked at Gabrielle. "So what kind of chaos did you cause?"

Gabrielle grinned. "Why don't you follow me?"

Harry followed the girl and watched the argument that was raging. "You did this?"

Gabrielle hugged Harry. Her tone was playful. "Are you proud of me?"

Harry squeezed Gabrielle. "So what are they arguing about?"

Gabrielle grinned. "Someone may have pointed out that a certain student's actions were just like those of a male leading on a poor, innocent maiden. The Allure made them honestly consider it to please me."

Harry started laughing. "Then yes, I am proud of you."

Gabrielle smiled. "I have to wonder what will happen at Lobelia Academy after this."

Harry and Gabrielle wandered back to where the Host Club had been watching the practice. The group was gone.

Harry and Gabrielle both frowned. Harry spoke. "Should we go home?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "I got the feeling that Haruhi wouldn't mind us here." She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "Besides, I've always wanted to kiss you in the back row of a theater."

Harry looked confused, "You do that every time we go to a movie."

"But not during a play."

Harry frowned slightly. "There's a difference?"

Gabrielle sighed in exasperation. "Of course there's a difference." There was always the chance of distracting the actors at a live play.

When show time arrived, Harry and Gabby followed a group of girls in and took seats in the back. The effects of Gabrielle's little endeavor were rather visible. The auditorium was less than halfway full. Clearly the debate had created casualties for the Benibara fan club.

Harry had to wince at the sheer amount of makeup that Haruhi was wearing. However, Gabrielle quickly distracted Harry by planting herself in his lap and kissing him.

Gabrielle was happily cuddling Harry when he went to cast a spell to stop the kiss. "Let Suoh have his moment Harry."

Harry shrugged and nodded. Soon the play had devolved into something that could be watched with the Benny Hill theme playing in the background.

Finally Harry had enough and he conjured banana peels, causing the entire group to trip. The curtain closed seconds later thanks to a spell from Gabrielle.

Harry and Gabrielle made their way backstage and were listening to the two clubs still fighting over Haruhi. Harry sighed and interjected. "You know, Haurhi made her decision already. Why don't you just respect it and let her get back to grocery shopping?"

Haruhi piped up, "Thank you Harry."

The lighting that was still onstage harshly displayed Harry's collection of scars. The sleeves to his shirt had also been rolled up, thanks to Gabrielle, and the scars on his arms were also visible.

Hinako, the youngest member of the Zuka Club piped up, "Let me guess, the scarred beast over there is leading everything?"

This caused the Host Club to flinch back as one and Harry's stare to flatten.

Chizuru spoke up. "You clearly got into one too many fights to satisfy your tiny testosterone fueled brain. Well we won't listen to you Neanderthal."

Benio chimed in, "Whoever you are, go back to your cavemen ways. Educated and classy people are having a discussion that involves more than grunting and pointing."

Haruhi and the Host Club were about to say something in Harry's defense when a pale, manicured hand lashed out and slapped both sides of all three faces at seemingly the same moment. The three girls were then thrown to the floor of the stage by a solid kick that somehow hit all three of them.

Gabrielle's actions had surprised the Host Club. The Part Veela's tone was enraged and passionate. "How dare you?!" Gabrielle's magic was flaring now, creating a fearsome aura that was only visible to the members of the Zuka Club. Her normally blue eyes had gone black and her voice had now taken on a menacing quality. "You sanctimonious harlots!" The Zuka Club tried to move away but Gabrielle followed. "Harry is the most amazing man that anyone would have the pleasure of meeting. You dare to insinuate that proof that my beloved is strong enough to withstand some of the worst tortures imaginable and still be a sweet and caring man is because of some misplaced masculine pride?!"

The Zuka Club had now huddled together in fear. The Host Club was watching the confrontation like some impending train wreck. They just couldn't look away.

Gabrielle continued, "I know what happened to him and he is not at fault. Let me tell you flashy tramps something, I know what happened because I changed his bandages. I heard the doctors talk about how damaged he was and it is a miracle that he survived everything that was done to him. I held him as he cried himself to sleep over what happened." Tears were now running down Gabrielle's face. The malevolent aura grew and flames began to pool in her palms. "I will not allow the best man that exists be treated like scum by despicable creatures such as you. I honestly believe that Harry is what every man should aspire to become. I could talk for hours about how special he is to me. But that would fall on deaf and clearly deluded ears." Gabrielle's face elongated slightly as she sneered at the trio. The Zuka Club shrunk in on themselves a little more. Her Allure had shifted to an aggressive slant, she was partially transforming, and the presidency of the Zuka Club might need new underwear when this was through.

Gabrielle's tone was now fully menacing. Her hands were clenched into fists, the fire dying, but her fingernails had lengthened, almost becoming claws. "If you think I will stand idly by and let self-deluded _things_ like you insult the most precious person in the world to me, you're wrong. If I ever hear you say anything like that again, I won't hesitate to make you pay dearly for every harmful word that has left your lips. And when I'm done, I'll make sure that your bodies are never found."

Harry's quiet, yet firm tone cut through the rage. "Gabby, that's enough."

Gabrielle turned towards Harry. The Host Club flinched back and moved closer together as they glimpsed the aura. Honey actually hid behind Mori's legs. Ranka was using Tamaki as a body shield. The twins gulped in unison.

Gabrielle went to say something but was cut off as Harry's arms wrapped around her. Gabrielle melted into the embrace. The aura disappeared and her transformation reverted immediately.

"Gabby, you shouldn't threaten people like that."

Gabrielle spoke petulantly. "It wasn't a threat, it was a promise."

Harry pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead. "Still, you can't go around doing that to everyone that comes to the wrong conclusions about my scars."

"But…"

Harry tapped Gabrielle lightly on the nose. "No buts. While I am happy that you feel that way, I think that our friends are a little leery about how fearsome you can be."

Gabrielle looked over at the Host Club. They all cowered slightly. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

Harry shook his head. "So what do you want for dinner?"

Gabrielle's tone turned hopeful. "Can I eat chocolate, strawberries, and whipped cream off your body?"

Harry reply was flat. "No."

Gabrielle pouted. "Well then in that case, I'd like Yakiniku."

"Fair enough, let's get going. Have a good night everyone."

It wasn't until after the pair had left the stage that anyone spoke. Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Well, we now know why Nekozawa-senpai is afraid of her."

Everyone nodded, including the Zuka Club.

Haruhi turned to the still quaking girls of the Zuka Club. Her tone was derisive. "In case you didn't get the gist of what Gabrielle said; Harry was kidnapped, tortured, and almost killed. That's where those scars come from. He apparently still has nightmares about it. Harry is a really great guy and nothing like what I've heard you say men are like. That girl is his fiancée. Gabrielle loves him deeply and is very protective of Harry. One of the scars you were mocking is from saving her life at the risk of his own."

Tamaki piped in, "While in several ways Harry is not a gentleman; he is a good man. I know I wouldn't be as strong as he was in that kind of situation. He is our friend and he does not deserve your scorn."

Slightly surprised at Tamaki's admission, Haruhi turned to the Host Club. "Let's get going guys."

The Host Club left Lobelia Girls Academy in a mild state of shock. Kaoru spoke first. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm really glad that we never said anything mean about Harry."

Mori spoke quietly. "The saying is true, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Tamaki nodded. "I'm really glad I stopped trying to push him into the Host Club. I wouldn't want her angry at me."

Haruhi spoke up, "But how could someone as nice and sweet as Gabrielle have a mean side like that? It doesn't make any sense."

Several of the Host Club nodded in agreement.

It was Ranka that supplied the answer. He just smiled at his daughter and his tone was serious. "It's easy Haruhi. When you're truly, deeply in love with someone, you put that person and their well-being before everything else. Gabrielle knows how much Harry's scars bother him. Probably more than we do. I watched her face. She saw Harry's reaction and was devastated at what those girls' words did to him. That turned into anger towards them as she wanted to defend the man that she loved. When you truly love someone you will walk through fire for them. That's all that was. You saw how quickly she calmed down when Harry held her and showed his appreciation for her actions."

The Host Club thought about that for several moments as they were headed to the cars.

Haruhi looked at her dad and her friends. "Thanks for worrying about me."

Honey chimed in, "You always look out for your friends."

The moment was ruined as Tamaki and Ranka got in another fight.

* * *

The Zuka Club was frozen in fear and remained that way for several minutes after the Host Club left. When they left the auditorium, the Zuka Club would be surprised at the large group of girls publicly burning their Benibara t-shirts and the disgusted looks that were sent their way.

Benio honestly wondered what was going on.

* * *

After dinner and once she had climbed into bed with Harry, Gabrielle made sure to pay close attention to Harry. The girl also did her best to show her Mate that she loved him regardless of any scarring. As she felt her Mate fall asleep, Gabrielle made sure to position his hands where she would enjoy it the most. Hopefully they would stay there as he slept. As she felt Harry pull her into his chest as he slept, Gabrielle sighed happily and closed her eyes. Two weeks of this bliss lay ahead of her and she was intent on using every second to her advantage.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: For those that would might want more detail about the happenings in the Graveyard, this chapter should clear those questions up.**

Harry woke up with a start. The nightmares had returned, but they were different this time. Gabrielle had been tortured by Voldemort and horribly disfigured as well as he had.

A sleepy voice was heard and soft arms pulled him back to the mattress. "Shh. 'arry. Tell me what 'as 'appened mon amour." When she was tired, Gabrielle's accent was very pronounced.

"Nightmares Gabby."

The bedside lamp was turned on and blue eyes full of compassion stared into his. "Tell me about zem."

"Gabby, I…" Harry was cut off as a finger lay gently on his lips and Gabrielle shook her head.

"Zey are only dreams. I am real." Gabrielle kissed Harry and after the nightmare he had, Harry hungrily returned it. Kissing Gabby helped chase the dream away. When he pulled back, Harry saw a silver ring around Gabrielle's pupil. It faded after the girl focused. "Tell me, please. I want to 'elp my Mate."

The naked pleading in Gabrielle's tone surprised Harry. He started talking, almost against his will, and the words just spilled forth. "The dreams always start the same. They start as I take the Tri-Wizard Cup in the maze."

Gabrielle refused to break eye contact. Harry had never really spoken about what happened after the Third Task. He hadn't spoken about what happened other than to Aurors, and only under the effects of Calming Draughts. Calming Draughts that Gabrielle had a sneaking suspicion that had been laced with a small amount of Veritaserum. For him to be opening up to her like this was a massive extension of trust.

Harry continued, his eyes gaining a haunted quality. "I see the red of Peter's stunning spell and I wake up to his knife slicing my arm to collect blood for the potion in a giant stone cauldron. No matter what I do, I can't get free. I was trussed up, helpless to do anything but watch as Voldemort regained a body."

Gabrielle shifted both her position and Harry's so he wasn't pinned in place by her weight. She whispered, "If zat salaud 'adn't been Kissed I would rip 'is 'eart out zrough 'is chest."

Harry reflexively pulled Gabby closer. He was now lost in the memories. "Then Voldemort rose from the cauldron. He had this presence. It was horrible. It was like he was to be feared, and at the same time it was revolting to look at him. The more I looked at him, the more I wanted him to pay for what he did. This was the _thing_ that killed my parents." Tears fell from Harry's eyes. "He _laughed_ about it Gabby! He laughed as he summoned the Death Eaters. He then named them all one by one as they came. There was no Imperius, there was no action except he called them and they came."

Harry took a shuddering breath and Gabrielle held Harry close. "Let it out Mon Amour. I am 'ere. 'E cannot 'urt you."

"He toyed with me, gave me back my wand. Instead of fighting him, I started blasting the Death Eaters, using them as shields. I remember seeing surprise on Malfoy's face before his skull exploded." Harry started sobbing. "There was so much blood." Harry's body shook as he sobbed. "I hit him Gabby. I hit him with a curse to make bones explode. Voldemort hit me back with something that hurt. As I was down, the Death Eaters that were still alive hit me with spell after spell. Voldemort stood, sneering and pressed his wand against my scar. He cast the Killing Curse." Gabrielle took a sharp breath at that news. "It hurt so much, but something happened. Voldemort fell over dead and the Death Eaters clutched their arms, screaming in agony before they fell unconcious." Gabrielle felt herself be pulled even closer. Harry's hands had torn the back of her nightgown. Gabrielle ignored any pain from her Mate's actions.

"It hurt to move. It hurt so much Gabby. All I could think about was getting away. I had cut off Peter's legs at the knee. I crawled over him and touched the cup. I was hoping that it was still a Portkey. This time, in the dreams, they had kidnapped you too and done horrible things to you. You said my name before you bled out."

Harry's sobs immediately became harsher. His voice was quiet and pleading. "Please don't leave me Gabby. You're the only one that helps me feel normal again. Please Gabby…please don't go."

Gabrielle ran her fingers through Harry's sweat-dampened hair. "I will nevair leave you." She gently pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and she let herself be crushed, almost painfully, into Harry's now frantic embrace. She just rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort her man. "I will always be wiz you. You are mine 'Arry Potter and I am yours. Forevair and always. I am still alive and you are too. The Graveyard is done. Be 'eer wiz me Harry. Not zere." Gabrielle continued to whisper what came into her mind, just talking to Harry, letting his mind calm.

Gabrielle's heart soared as Harry uttered a single phrase before his grip finally loosened and he rejoined the realm of Morpheus. "I love you Gabby."

A surge of desire, more powerful than she had experienced to date ignited within her body. Gabrielle used every iota of will to force it down. Regardless of her own desires, Gabrielle knew that her man needed comfort and her love. Not a passionate night of wild sex. So she fought and fought hard. If anyone would have been watching, only the barest sliver of blue remained in her iris as Gabrielle wrestled with her nature. When it finally subsided, Gabrielle was panting heavily. In her mental wrestling, she had finished the job that Harry started and her nightgown was in tatters. Gabrielle tossed it away. She put on a bra and loosened it slightly so she could be comfortable. Harry wasn't ready for her to be fully topless yet. She shook her head as sleep began to claim her once more. "I love you too Harry." As she was gently pulled closer to Harry, Gabrielle let sleep take her.

Harry awoke to something he hadn't before. He had had another nightmare but instead of tired and irritable, Harry felt, actually decently rested. Gabrielle had comforted him after the nightmares. Sirius had tried, but Harry had pushed him away. Gabrielle had succeeded. Harry tightened his arms briefly before he realized that there was far more skin touching his arms than was normal. Luckily his hands weren't grabbing anything, but still, Gabrielle was almost naked in his arms. Harry felt his face heat up. Any attempts to move away were met with Gabrielle holding his arms tighter in place.

Gabby's sleepy voice was heard. "Don't move. After I held back last night, I deserve a little cuddling Harry."

"Held back?"

Gabrielle's head nodded slightly. "I had to fight very, very hard not to strip us both naked and enjoy your body as my Mate Harry. You had ripped my nightgown partially off of me and told me that you loved me. It took everything that I had to not give in. You needed comfort Harry, not sex."

Harry was surprised. He merely hugged Gabrielle closer. "Thank you Gabby."

"I want you so much Harry." Gabrielle turned and pulled Harry's shirt off his body. Her eyes closed slightly in bliss at the feeling of Harry's skin against hers. When they re-opened, her eyes immediately gained a silver ring that took up almost half of her iris. "Do you know how much I want you Harry? How much I _need_ you?"

Gabrielle was silenced as Harry pulled her to his chest, and tucked her head under his chin. "Thank you Gabby. For everything."

Gabrielle nodded as she ran her hands over Harry's skin and kissed along Harry's collarbone. "You don't have to thank me. I was just helping the man that I love and making sure that you got the comfort you needed after such a horrific dream." She pushed back up, the ring smaller now. Gabrielle lovingly kissed Harry's lips. "Thank you for trusting me with what happened in the graveyard Harry. I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you."

Gabrielle smiled at her Mate. "You will sleep in today Harry. After last night, you deserve a day to rest."

When Harry tried to disagree, Gabrielle wouldn't hear any words otherwise. She grinned and rubbed suggestively against Harry. "Of course, I could do my best to keep you in bed. After a few more moments of teasing her man, Gabrielle's tone changed. "Thank you Love."

The shift in the conversation threw Harry slightly. "For what?"

Gabrielle's smile was adoring. "You shared what happened in the graveyard with me. That was very difficult for you. I want you to take a day for your own mental wellbeing Love."

This time Harry caught the title. "Love?"

Gabrielle nodded. "You also told me that you loved me and asked me to never leave you. As such, our relationship has moved beyond merely dating. Therefore I will address you according to my feelings. Her grin shifted. "Would you prefer Sex Stallion? Or how about my Handsome Ravisher?"

Harry just shook his head. "No."

Pouting slightly, Gabrielle picked up Harry's cellphone and dialed. "Good morning Haruhi."

"Gabrielle? Why are you calling on Harry's phone?"

Gabrielle spoke, "Well, after your kidnapping yesterday, it affected Harry more than he let on. I helped him get through some of the memories that it triggered." Gabrielle buried Harry's face in her cleavage as he tried to speak. "Can you collect his homework? Harry needs some more sleep."

"Gabrielle, what is that noise?" Haruhi's voice hinted that she might not want to know the answer.

"Harry is trying to get the phone away from me but I am rather insistent that my fiance needs to take the day off." Gabrielle relished in the feel of Harry's face buried in her chest. A silver ring grew in her eyes.

"Does Harry need anything?"

"Just some more sleep." Gabrielle yawned into the phone. "I could use some more sleep too."

"I'll take notes for him."

"Thank you Haruhi." Gabrielle began rubbing against Harry since he had stilled slightly. "I will do everything that I can to make sure that Harry gets feeling better. Have a good day."

Gabrielle pulled away from Harry as she hung up the phone. A heavy blush was on Harry's face and Gabrielle was slightly confused. She then realized that she hadn't put a shirt back on. She smiled shyly. "Did you like how that felt Love?"

Harry's gaze couldn't meet Gabby's. All he could focus on was how it felt with his face buried in her cleavage.

Gabrielle noticed the distraction of her Mate. "You did, didn't you?" She lay once more on Harry's chest. "That makes me happy."

Harry tried to get a blanket between the feminine form and his chest. However, it was a losing proposition.

Gabrielle enjoyed the game. Still fighting to maintain her position, she smiled. "Dobby?"

"Yes Mistress?"

"Breakfast in bed please. Harry didn't sleep well last night. I am going to make sure that he relaxes today."

"Will I have to strengthen the silence wards Mistress?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "Probably not. My beloved Harry isn't ready just yet."

Harry sighed. "Fine. We will have a day in."

Gabrielle smiled and went to say something. However, Harry continued to speak. "Only if you put some clothes on and keep them on."

Gabrielle didn't try to convince Harry otherwise. Instead she smiled and nodded. "Of course Beloved." Gabrielle stood from the bed and dressed. She grinned as she drew out the process, knowing that her Mate's eyes were watching her every action.

During the day, Gabrielle carefully brought up the nightmares that tormented Harry and they talked about them.

The couple spent a good portion of the day in bed. However, Gabrielle did make sure that she had as much contact with Harry as she could. In her mind it was a near perfect way to spend the day.

* * *

The next few weeks were busy for the magical students at Ouran. There was a proficiency test being held. Harry surprised the instructors. He took a top score, one point behind Nekozawa. The rest of the Black Magic Club had gotten better scores as well.

After two weeks of sharing Harry's bed, Gabrielle didn't say anything, simply continuing the practice. She already had clothes at Harry's house and since Harry never reminded her that the two weeks were up, the part-Veela wasn't all too keen on reminding him. Especially since Harry's hands had started to wander in the night.

All too soon, Halloween was approaching. As the class began to debate the merits of the various activities that they could do, Harry merely sat in silence.

Haruhi looked at Harry. "What about you Harry? What do you think about the test of courage tournament.?"

Harry winced as everyone was looking at him. "Well, in all truth, I'm not much for celebrating Halloween. I will be giving the activity a miss."

This surprised everyone. Kaoru piped up. "Can I ask why? Tricks seem right up your alley."

Harry sighed. "My parents died on Halloween. Some of the more difficult events in my life also happened on that day. Like I said, I'm not much for celebrating. Also, if something actually did scare me, I don't think that it would end well."

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't want you to accidentally use what Honey and Mori-senpai have been teaching you."

Kaoru nodded. "I think that it's fine if Harry gives it a miss."

Harry nodded and began reading a book as people began discussing things.

Hikaru whispered to his twin. "Yeah, after seeing what Gabrielle did to the Lobelia Girls..." He trailed off and shuddered. "I would hate to see what Gabrielle and Harry would do if we made him angry."

Kaoru stiffened and held up his hand. "Class Rep, I vote that Harry not be forced to participate."

Surprisingly Kurakano seconded it. "If Halloween was when his parents died, then he should spend the day remembering them."

* * *

When Harry was in the Black Magic Club, Nekozawa entered with a smile. "Black Magic Club, we are going to have a positively amazing Halloween." The President then began detailing a plan to thoroughly terrify Harry's class.

When they went to ask for Harry's input, he was already reading up on the Animagus transformation.

Reiko looked at Harry. "So what are you going to do Harry?"

Harry looked at the assembled magic users. "What happened to me on Halloween?"

They all thought about that question. Umehito's eyes widened. "Understood Harry. I hope that you are able to pay your respects properly."

One of the other members winced. "I'm sorry that we didn't think about that. We really should have."

Harry waved it off. "At least you thought about it. Back in England no one really does."

Harry listened to the plans from the Black Magic Club. He left early and found the Host Club in vampire garb. He encountered Gabrielle in the hallway.

As Halloween approached, Harry was surprised when Umehito brought Kirimi into the Black Magic Club. The girl was garbed in a dark cloak and was holding a giant stuffed cat.

Umehito was rather excited that his little sister had shown that she had magic. Kirimi was watching everything that was going on with great interest. "Can you help me learn all of this Big Brother?"

Nekozawa laughed menacingly. "Of course dear sister. It would bring me immense pleasure to show you the truth of the Darkness that has enveloped your soul."

Kirimi hugged Umehito.

The blonde male knelt. "However, Harry is an excellent teacher as well. So when the time comes, you can ask him too."

Kirimi looked at Harry and hugged the cat. "You're the Knight in damaged armor. Are you ravishing your princess yet?"

It was at this point when Gabrielle entered the room. "Not yet Kirimi, but I'm sure he will soon."

This caused the shorter blonde girl to smile. She hugged Gabrielle. "Good luck."

* * *

Halloween dawned and Harry spent a few hours looking at the pictures of his parents with Gabby at his side.

Sirius called, using the mirror, to check on Harry as well.

Gabrielle told Harry more stories of her parents, and as she routinely stated, Harry's future in-laws.

Harry shared stories that Sirius had shared with him about James and Lily.

Gabrielle looked at Harry as the sun began to set. "What would your Dad want you to do tonight?"

Harry snorted. "Prank both my class and the Black Magic Club."

Gabrielle stood. "So let's do it."

Harry was confused. "But we don't have much time."

"But you know their plans, don't you?"

Harry nodded.

Gabrielle smiled. "So let's do something Harry. Let's do something to honor them."

Harry smiled slightly. "Okay."

* * *

Class 1-A had gathered outside, scared about the situation with Beelzenef. Nekozawa and the Host Club were all gathered laughing and the members of Class 1-A were all beginning to relax.

Suddenly, the bell tolled. However, something was off about the tone. It seemed warped and crazed. The tolling kept getting louder and more distorted.

Tamaki looked at Nekozawa. "Is that part of your plan?"

Nekozawa shook his head. From this distance, he wasn't going to be able to tell if there was a spell. But the entirety of the Black Magic Club was present.

A silhouette was noticed standing on one of the arms of the clock. A faint light was emanating from behind the figure.

Haruhi was frozen in place. "Do you all see that?"

Everyone was riveted at the sight. They stared at the figure on the clock tower dressed as a witch. The pointed hat and cape were twitching in the breeze.

Now everyone was nervous.

The Class Rep's hand lifted and his voice was frantic. "It's the Clock tower Witch!"

The figure slipped and fell. The moonlight highlighted the figure as it fell from the tower. An unearthly scream echoed, chilling the assembled group.

The scream cut off suddenly.

The entirety of the group was frozen in shock. After a moment, about half of the gathered students took off at a run.

Reiko looked at Nekozawa. "Umehito-senpai. I thought it was a legend."

"Let us investigate."

Tamaki was quivering. "This has to be one of your tricks isn't it?"

Umehito shook his head. "I am curious about this dark occurrence."

Several members of Class 1-A were curious and the Newspaper Club was in shock.

The group followed carefully. The candelabra from Nekozawa illuminated a mangled corpse. Blood was splattered everywhere.

A second, ephemeral figure spoke from behind the group. She stuttered out, "You didn't catch me."

People took off running. For a brief moment everyone that was frozen in terror looked away from the mangled body at the new presence. When they turned back, the blood and corpse were gone. A whispery voice spoke out. "Come with me. The view from the top of the tower is beautiful at night." It became harsh. "Don't leave me alone!"

The rest of the group, including Umehito, took off running.

When they got a good distance away, the group paused. Takashi looked at the head of the Black Magic Club. "What was that?"

Umehito was so surprised that he dropped his dark act. "At a guess, a truly fearsome wandering spirit. They only can manifest a physical form like that if they are powerful."

Hikaru gasped out, "I didn't think ghosts were real."

This comment caused Nekozawa to unobtrusively cast a spell. There was no sign of any spirit entity. However, the spell registered a pair of humans. Well, one human and one mostly human.

"Reiko, were the middle schoolers planning anything?"

Reiko frowned slightly. "I don't think so."

Umehito shook his head and chuckled darkly. "He got us."

This comment caused Kyoya to ask, "What do you mean?"

Umehito readjusted his cowl. "Unless I miss my guess, that was all Harry's doing."

Harry and Gabrielle strode out of the shadows. Harry's smirk was highlighted by the lamp. "Umehito-senpai, what gave it away?"

Nekozawa said nothing but just laughed.

Haruhi was looking at Harry. "You said that Halloween..."

Harry nodded and pulled Gabrielle into his side. "It is. Gabby suggested that the best way to honor my father would be to play a prank. He was a very well-known prankster when he was at school." Harry's arm tightened. "She was right. It was fun. Although, I normally wouldn't go that far, but it is Halloween."

The Twins froze. "Evil commoners."

Umehito bowed low. "You have surpassed even me in darkness Harry. The Black Magic Club will be in superb hands next year."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I'm beginning to see what you mean by that."

Any further commentary was cut off as a sneering voice echoed in the dark. "Well if it isn't Potter."

Harry spun. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle stepped into the light. "You're going to pay for what you did to my father." A spell was already forming at the tip of his wand.

Gabrielle flared her Allure, trapping Draco and his goons.

Harry was already in motion as Gabrielle worked her magic. His lessons with Honey and Mori were put to good use as Crabbe and Goyle were down and sporting injuries. Harry twisted Malfoy's wrist, causing him to drop his wand. Harry rabbit-punched Malfoy in the throat. He finished with a punch that hyperextended Draco's elbow. A not so subtle force amplification spell made a very satisfying crack.

Harry spat at the cowering blonde. "Your father tried to kill me Malfoy. You're lucky I'm not killing you where you stand."

Kyoya frowned. "Gabrielle, did Harry say what I thought he said?"

Gabrielle nodded, her eyes dark. "Those three are sons of three of the men that kidnapped Harry. Knowing them, they came into the country illegally. They used to go to school with Harry."

Kyoya frowned and summoned the Black Onion Squad.

Honey and Mori emanated malice. Mori spoke up. "Harry, let us take care of them."

Even Tamaki scowled. "Scum like that don't belong here at Ouran."

Umehito sent off a spell to summon a few members of the magical police as well. The attempt to cast a spell would have to be obliviated.

As Draco went to pull a second wand, a kick from Honey threw the blonde ferret into the trees before leaping after the blonde. The action was followed by screams and the sounds of the bones breaking.

Mori cracked Crabbe and Goyle's heads together as they tried to stand. He may have also tried to plant their skulls like flower bulbs.

Harry looked at the trio of figures. "You know, I'm beginning to wonder if Halloween really is cursed for me."

Gabrielle grinned. "Then next year I'll have to do my best to make sure that you don't leave your bed. There will be moaning and screaming, but none of it will be scary."

A uniformed pair of officers came up. A badge on their chest indicated that they were magical officers. They took statements, used a specific modification on the memories of almost everyone involved. The Hosts would remember that Draco had a knife, not a wand.

Draco would be charged with breaking the Statute. His influence and money was no good in Japan. His rather blatant prejudice when he was coherent also cut his knees out from underneath him. Crabbe and Goyle fared no better.

The trio would be obliviated of Harry's presence in Japan and imprisoned for almost ten years. No one from England even came looking for them.

* * *

The Wednesday after Halloween, Gabrielle and Harry were leaving the Black Magic Club room. That day, the Host Club were all dressed up in samurai outfits that Harry recognized from his Japanese history studies.

The pair paused when a redhead spoke up. "So is a lovely item like Potter and that chick that hangs off him?"

The Host Club was hesitant. Particularly since the aforementioned pair was right behind the redhead.

Kasanoda spoke up. "You know. He's ruthless, cold, and everything about him screams you don't want to mess with him. I thought about approaching him, but people would stay away from me even more. With those scars, he could easily pass a a hitter. Word is that Potter has killed a man before. I mean look at him. I also heard that a team of assassins came to Ouran to take him out. I don't really believe the story about him being tortured. I mean, who would torture a guy like that? They call me the Human Blizzard, but someone like Harry Potter..."

Seeing Harry trying to restrain Gabrielle, Hikaru tried to speak. "Um, Bossa Nova.."

"It's Kasanoda."

"Yeah, the thing is, Harry's a nice guy."

"But if you follow your king's reasoning it's because of the totally hot chick that's with him."

It was at this point Gabrielle broke free from Harry. Kasanoda was pulled backwards and thrown to the ground. He almost wet himself at the sight of a demon in a female middle school uniform. He scrambled away in fear. As the girl stalked towards him, Kasanoda tried to hide behind one of the Hosts.

Ritsu was gibbering in fear as the Hosts seemed to disappear. They were nowhere to be found.

However, Ritsu was extraordinarily confused when the she-demon was cut off by another figure. He was further shocked when a light kiss and a few whispered words caused the she-demon to revert to the beauty that he had heard of. She relaxed and was immediately draping herself over Ritsu's rescuer.

It was a moment before the Kasanoda heir realized that Harry Potter was the man that had stepped in to save him.

His jaw was still working fruitlessly as the couple left the room. Kasanoda saw the Hosts reappear from behind furniture and pillars. "What was that?!"

Tamaki smiled slightly. "A very protective girl in love."

Kyoya added, "That is Gabrielle Delacour. Heiress to the Du Coeur wine brand. She is rather devoted to her fiance. We have heard the story of how they met. Harry saved her life. She fell deeply in love with Harry and is dedicated to convincing Harry that he will be her husband. According to observations, she is succeeding."

Honey spoke up. "Harry's a survivor and a nice guy. Gabrielle hates it when people talk about Harry's scars."

Kaoru nodded. "We've never said anything so mean about Harry."

Hikaru nodded. "The last person that said anything like that was treated worse than you. Harry didn't step in until after Gabrielle had threatened that their bodies would never be found."

Ritsu gulped. And he thought he knew how to properly intimidate someone. "Right. I won't make the same mistake twice."

Tamaki nodded. "Wise choice. While Gabrielle is a picture of feminine beauty and a lovely item, it only works because of her devotion to Harry."

Haruhi frowned slightly. "But Harry is a good guy. I knew that before I met Gabrielle. Anyone willing to look past the scars sees that too."

* * *

Harry looked at Gabrielle once they were in the hall. "Was that really necessary?"

Gabrielle sniffed. "The boy was clearly a thug and would only respond to violence. I made sure that he would not make the same foolish comments in the future."

* * *

When Kasanoda returned home and changed, he addressed his men. "I need to issue an order."

The thugs looked excited. They chorused, "Yes Young Lord!"

Ritsu took a deep breath. "If any of you see a teen with green eyes, black hair, several scars, and a gorgeous girl on his arm, whatever you do, don't insult the teen. I don't think you could handle the results."

Murmurs ran through the assembled toughs. Tetsuya spoke up, "Young Lord, did something happen?"

Ritsu shuddered at the memory of the she-demon. "The guy didn't do anything. But his chick makes grandma look like a demure Shrine Maiden. She was _really_ scary when she was defending the guy. It was like a demon was out for my soul." Ritsu's eyes gained a far-away look and he shuddered slightly. "I pity Potter if he makes her angry."

The thugs winced. They had heard stories about the older Boss that walked with a limp ever since he had forgotten his wife's birthday.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This is the final chapter of this little jaunt. If you've read to this point, hopefully you have enjoyed it.**

A few days after the encounter with the Heir of the Kasanoda Syndicate, the Black Magic Club began to prepare for the Ouran Fair. As such, Harry was late in leaving the club room.

Harry stepped into the Music Room to sense a rather stifling atmosphere. An older woman in a kimono was verbally degrading Tamaki. None of the other Hosts were seen.

Harry only made out one phrase, almost yelled at the blonde 2nd Year. "A filthy child such as you needs to stop playing and be serious."

Harry cast a Notice-me-Not over himself and Gabrielle. As such, the woman headed past them without even looking at them. However, she took the same path out of the school. In the hallway, the woman answered a phone. "This is Shizue. What do you mean she is in Japan?!" Her voice was almost a snarl. She composed herself. "My son and his illegitimate child are not to find out that she is here. The brat needs to distance himself from her influence, mother or no."

Harry rankled and put a charm on the woman, wanting her to give more information.

"What hospital is she at? One of the Otaris? Well, they won't tell them if I have a word with Yoshio. When is her treatment done? I see. That is short enough to hide the fact that she is in the country. Keep an eye and ear on them. I don't want them near that woman." She hung up the phone and walked away.

Harry's eyes narrowed. He spun around and stalked back to the Music Room. It was empty. "Gabby, Suoh is coming over tonight for a piano lesson. I need to talk to him in private."

Gabrielle was breathing heavily. Harry just looked so attractive right now. "Of course Beloved." She then pinned him to the wall and proceeded to demonstrate her appreciation for Harry's stern tone.

* * *

A few hours later, Tamaki rang the doorbell for his piano lesson with Harry Potter.

Tamaki smiled. "Are you ready to give this next piece a go? You've gotten good enough to play it."

Harry nodded. "Maybe. But we need to talk Suoh."

Tamaki frowned slightly. He had never heard Harry with a tone of voice like this. It was almost sad. "Did something happen Harry?" Tamaki felt those emerald eyes bore into his.

"When was the last time you saw your mother?"

Tamaki started and deflated. "I haven't seen her since I came to Japan."

"Your grandmother hates the fact that your father met your mother, doesn't she?

Tamaki's eyes widened and he gasped. "How..."

Harry nodded. "So the old bat was talking about your mother."

Tamaki was almost frantic. "What did she say? Is my mother alright?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I don't know. She said something about one of Kyoya's family hospitals. She also said that she was going to talk to Kyoya's father that the fact the visit would be hidden."

As Tamaki went to pull out his phone and call his best friend, Harry grabbed his hand. "One moment. The old woman will be keeping an eye and ear on you. You can't just call Kyoya and ask him to start looking. You need to be smart about it."

Tamaki's eyes widened. It would be something his grandmother would do. Frantic thoughts raced behind his eyes.

"There's more. She is here for some kind of treatment. Apparently she won't be here much longer."

Tamaki stared at Harry for a moment. "Why are you telling me? You barely put up with me on a good day."

Harry's stare made Tamaki feel like he was an idiot. "Regardless of my opinion about your hobbies, I lost my parents before I was two years old. I would give _anything_ for five minutes with them. What that bat is doing, just isn't right. You clearly love your mother, or you wouldn't be so frantic. Children shouldn't be kept from loving parents Tamaki Suoh. Only the most vile of humans would dare to do such a thing."

Tears fell from Tamaki's eyes and he hugged Harry. He backed away and stood as the teen tensed. "Thank you Harry. I won't be able to have a lesson here tonight. I have a plan to make."

Harry nodded. "For what it's worth, if you need help, let me know what I can do."

Tamaki smiled. "You really are a good man Harry Potter. Good evening."

Harry merely smiled at Tamaki as the blonde left. Gabrielle let herself in the house less than twenty minutes later

"Is everything okay Love?"

"It was Tamaki's mother that the woman was talking about."

Gabrielle noticed the change of address. "Not Suoh?"

Harry frowned. "He's just coping with things different than I would. He's been kept from his mother because of some old, bitter bat. I'm not about to just sit by and idly let something like that happen."

Gabrielle smiled and embraced her Mate. "I knew that I made the right decision." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Harry gently. "I love you Harry Potter."

Harry buried his nose in Gabrielle's hair. "Gabby. I love you too."

Gabrielle's smile lit up the room. "I know."

After a light dinner, Harry spoke with Sirius for a few moments before being Gabrielle's pillow.

* * *

Tamaki looked at Kyoya before class started. "Kyoya, I need your help."

"What is it Tamaki? I'm busy dealing with the purchases for the Fair."

Tamaki whispered. "I don't care about the Fair. Something happened. Something big. And I need your help."

Kyoya frowned at his friend's solemnity. "What do you need my help for Tamaki?"

Tamaki leaned in and whispered. "You know how Harry somehow is able to avoid notice when he wants to?"

Kyoya nodded. It was a point of idle talk when the Hosts discussed how Harry did that.

"My grandmother was chastising me about the Host Club. When she was leaving, Harry heard her talking about my mother. She's apparently undergoing a treatment at your family's hospitals. I don't know how long she will be in Japan Kyoya. Harry said that Grandmother mentioned that it wouldn't be long." Tamaki grabbed his friend by the shoulders. "You have to help me!"

Kyoya blinked in shock. "Is this another one of Potter's tricks?"

Tamaki shook his head. "He's not that cruel. Besides, he mentioned a few phrases that Grandmother always says." Tamaki's voice quieted. "He knows what it's like to not have your parents around. He said that what Grandmother was doing was cruel."

Kyoya nodded. "I can look into it."

Tamaki nodded. "Be sneaky Kyoya. I know you can. Harry said that Grandmother mentioned keeping an eye on me. I'm willing to bet that she will have made it so that she will be alerted if someone goes searching."

Kyoya nodded. "I will look into it."

With the preparations for the Fair and the possibility of seeing his mother, Tamaki was understandably distracted.

It was two days after Harry's reveal that Kyoya was able to find something. He stood from his computer in Music Room 3. "Tamaki, I've found something!"

Tamaki immediately ran over.

Harry, Gabrielle, and the rest of the Black Magic Club were already on the way to the room. Harry paused, and the rest of the club did too.

Tamaki's jaw dropped. "She was just discharged from the hospital and is heading straight for the airport. We don't have time!"

Harry spoke up. "Which hospital and which airport?"

Kyoya relayed the details.

Harry created a portkey out of his school bag.

Nekozawa was holding Kirimi's hand. "What is going on Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Tamaki's mother is here in Japan and because of some family issues, his grandmother has forbidden her to see him. I think that is wrong. Parents should be able to be with their children. I promised to help Tamaki out."

Nekozawa held up Belezenef. "What's that Belzenef. We should help too? Excellent idea."

Tamaki was shocked. "But what can you do?"

Harry's jaw fell open and he pointed behind the Host Club. "What in the world could that be?"

The Host Club turned and the Black Magic Club portkeyed away.

When they turned back, the Host Club was shocked. The entirety of the Black Magic Club was simply gone.

Tamaki blinked a few times. "I trust Harry. Let's just get to the airport."

The entire Host Club accompanied Tamaki. It was a very tense drive. Haruhi and the rest of the Hosts all were concerned for their King and friend.

* * *

Shizue bowed slightly. "Welcome to the Suoh Estate. It is an honor to have you."

"It's an honor to be here."

"So what brings you to Japan Lord Black?"

"Well as you know, I'm handling the Potter businesses until my godson is old enough. He told me something that he found disconcerting. Especially regarding the Potter Family ties with the Suoh group. We don't hold much stock in rumor, so he wanted me to arrange a meeting and find out the truth of the matter for myself."

Shizue nodded. "A wise course of action. What can I help you with today?"

* * *

As the group landed in an alleyway, Umehito spoke up. "Okay we have to do this unobtrusively. We don't want to be charged with anything."

Harry nodded. "It's time to be subtle."

Gabrielle started things off by distracting the driver that was waiting for Anne-Sophie de Grantaine. Meanwhile, subtle jinxes and spells were placed on the taxi. They would only work once before fading. There would also be no permanent damage to the car.

When the man tried to go beyond flirting with a girl, Harry stepped in to threaten violence. This further kept the man from his job.

Once the woman was situated in the car, the driver pulled out of the hospital, only to pull back in. He ran from the vehicle to the closest public restroom in the hospital. He barely made it in time to stave off an embarrassing result from the Bowl-loosening hex.

Nekozawa looked at Gabrielle. She had been the one to cast that particular spell. "Was that really necessary?"

"He tried to grope me. He's lucky that's all I did."

Harry looked at the girl. "And what about that charm on his underwear that I canceled? What was that?"

Gabrielle pinked. "A underwear twisting hex. Mother taught it to me to keep unwanted advances at bay. It can get painful quickly."

When the man emerged, it took him several tries to get the car started. It seemed to be plagued with a myriad of odd issues. When he shifted gears, the windshield wipers began flapping back and forth rather furiously.

When he stopped that, the horn started honking on it's own. The radio then turned on and blared music at the highest volume.

The driver was getting increasingly frustrated. What's more as he drove, the turn signals would randomly turn on. It also felt like the car was pulling to the side of the road. A sudden loud sound was heard as the back two tires had their valve stems blow out simultaneously. The man reached for his cellphone to call a tow truck and another vehicle for his passenger.

Meanwhile, Anne-Sophie found the entire thing to be rather amusing. The events caused her to smile regardless of the fact that she wouldn't see her beloved son.

It was almost thirty minutes before a tow truck and another car arrived.

Harry pulled out his phone. "Tamaki, where are you?"

Tamaki answered the phone. "We're less than twenty minutes from the airport. Where did you go?"

"To help you. She should be arriving shortly after you. Your mother will be in a red Mercedes." Harry also read off the license plate.

Tamaki nodded. They must have somehow stalled her. "Harry, thank you."

Harry and Gabrielle made a quick stop and then portkeyed to the airport.

Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club were waiting nervously at the airport when the car that Harry had described pulled into the loading zone for the airline. Tamaki's breath caught as his mother stepped from the car. " _Maman._ "

Anne-Sophie froze at the sight of her son. " _Mon fils._ "

Tamaki and his mother embraced. Both were in tears. They were babbling away in French.

Tamaki pulled the woman over to the Host Club and began introducing his mother to his friends.

They only had a few minutes to speak before a pair of suited men came up to escort Anne-Sophie to her flight.

Tamaki and his mother shared one last hug.

Before she had walked too far away, Tamaki spun as Harry's voice was heard. "You know Tamaki-senpai, a Host letting a woman go without giving her a flower isn't very gentlemanly."

Gabrielle held out a bouquet to Tamaki. He took the flowers and ran them to his mother. The woman then smiled wetly and hugged her son one final time. Tamaki watched her go and wiped away tears. He wasn't the only one that had tears in his eyes.

When Anne-Sophie was out of sight, Tamaki spun and hugged Harry as hard as he could. "Thank you."

When Tamaki pulled back, Haruhi looked at her friend. "What did you do Harry?"

Harry merely grinned. "What is it that Hikaru and Kaoru always say? I was taught by evil commoners. Simply put, myself and the members of the Black Magic Club have slightly different connections than you guys do. Umehito-senpai merely made a few phone calls. The car was sabotaged in a manner that would delay things but not be dangerous. That's all."

Honey looked curious. "What kind of sabotage?"

Harry shrugged. "Electrical issues and a pair of flat tires. Calling a few delivery companies and paying them to position their trucks so that alternate routes would have to be taken helped immensely as well."

Hiakru looked at Harry. "That's almost tame."

Kaoru continued, "Especially for you.

Harry shrugged. "I just wanted them slowed down. We didn't need anything too fancy. Hey, can Gabby and I ride back to school with you guys? I didn't like the looks the taxi driver was giving her."

Tamaki nodded. "Sure."

During the ride, the group talked about what they were planning for the Fair.

When they all disembarked at Ouran, Tamaki asked for a moment alone with Harry. Tamaki had tears in his eyes. "How can I repay you Harry Potter?"

Harry was surprised at the emotion in Tamaki's voice. Not a single hint of his tone as the Host King was present. "Make the Ouran Fair the best you can Tamaki Suoh."

Tamaki blinked in surprise. "That's it?"

Harry nodded. "And don't ever try to get me to join the Host Club again. I'm taking over for Umehito-senpai next year. I will have a lot to do in the Black Magic Club."

Tamaki nodded. "I did have a question."

"Go ahead."

"How did you guys just disappear so quickly?"

Harry just laughed. "Now if I told you, where would the fun be in that?"

* * *

As the Ouran Fair began, both Sirius and the Delacour family were in attendance.

Harry had walked Sirius through his day and shown the former Marauder his project for the fair. Harry was making a pensieve. Harry's attempt was displaying training spars with the Black Magic Club on a loop. It couldn't do the full submersion in the memory, but it did have a high degree of functionality. Everyone was rather impressed that it was done by someone that had been studying runes less than a year. Sirius couldn't be prouder of his godson. Harry had truly expanded his horizons since leaving England.

However, once the man-child learned about the Host Club, Sirius wanted to see them in action. After all, flirting with the ladies was one thing that former prisoner was very good at. While he was watching everything, Sirius noted that Shizue Suoh was talking to one of the Hosts. Sirius decided that he would practice his skills with his limited Japanese on the redhead that was near him.

* * *

Gabrielle was showing her parents around the Middle School and they toured the Occult Studies Club. As they were headed to the greenhouse, Appoline looked at her daughter. "So have you at least fully moved in with your Mate?"

Gabrielle hedged. "Not exactly. I have to maintain a separate address or it will cause problems with the school. Dobby brings the mail over and I have to be seen in the apartment every so often." A smile lit Gabrielle's face. "But I have spent every night in Harry's bed for the past two months. It helps Harry with his nightmares and since last week, Harry has been touching me in his sleep. We have even bathed together a few times."

Appoline sniffed. "Slow as it may be, at least you are making progress."

Alain shook his head. His wife had been far more forward. He hadn't been allowed out of his bed for a week once Appoline had Chosen him.

Gabrielle frowned. "My Mate does not feel ready just yet. I will _not_ force him."

Appoline smiled at her daughter. "That may be true dearest, but the choice might be taken from you."

Gabrielle nodded. "Come on, after this we can go to Harry's club. It's called the Black Magic Club in high school. He will be taking it over next year." Her smile was wide. "Wait until you see his project for the fair. It's just proof that my Mate is amazing."

Alain merely nodded. "Of course. And how is Renge doing darling?"

* * *

Tamaki was happy and smiling. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. The Fair was progressing nicely. The Host King almost stumbled when saw that his grandmother had taken a seat and was critically examining the happenings while talking with Haruhi..

Haruhi approached a rather severe looking older woman. "Can I get you any refreshments?"

"So what is the purpose of such a useless club?"

Haruhi was surprised at the venom in the woman's tone. However, she wasn't thrown off by it. "To make people happy."

The answer wasn't what Shizue was expecting. "There are better things that you could be doing with your time."

Haruhi chuckled at that. "You know, I felt the same too when I learned about the Host Club. But then I saw how much the President of the Host Club honestly wants to help others. He likes seeing them happy. I've seen some amazing things since I joined the Host Club."

"What do you mean?"

Haruhi smiled and sat across from the older woman and set down a tray of cookies and prepared two cups of instant coffee as she spoke. "Well for starters, I guess what first helped me see what the Host Club truly embodied, was when Tamaki-senpai helped me find my wallet. You see, I'm an Honor Student here on a scholarship. One of the guests had thrown my things into one of the ponds and Tamaki-senpai joined me and one of my friends in fishing out my books and wallet. He didn't ask for anything, just took off his shoes and socks, rolled up his pant legs and shirt sleeves, and started helping."

Shizue took the cup of coffee and quirked an eyebrow at the taste. Was this some kind of special blend? It wasn't bad, but it had an odd taste.

Haruhi continued to talk about the various endearing moments that the Host Club had enjoyed.

Throughout the discourse, Shizue grudgingly realized that Lord Black may have a point. She would need to honestly get to know Tamaki instead of just judging him because of the circumstances of his birth. She began cataloging the responses of the individuals involved. When the young man wrapped things up Shizue asked, "But what have you learned by pursuing such frivolity?"

Haruhi thought about that for a moment. "When I think about it, a lot. The first thing I guess that I learned was that even if you ignore what someone looks like, they can often have hidden depths that can surprise you. I've always tried to see what people are like inside. Because I am on a scholarship, I was the person that was different here. I would sometimes be distracted by that. I forget that while the majority of students are wealthy, they were people too. True they would do things that I thought were strange, but I needed to be reminded that they are people too."

Shizue said nothing, merely sipping the beverage. It was beginning to grow on her.

Haruhi took that as an invitation to continue. "While I work hard to keep my grades up, I also learned a lot by joining the Host Club. I've done things that I never have before. Not all of them were self-serving. In fact, many of the truly fun things were done when we helped other people. But one of the greatest lessons that I learned was through a Host Club activity. One of my friends isn't in the Host Club. Harry, that's my friend, is rather scarred because he was kidnapped and had some horrible things done to him. His fiancee, Gabrielle, is a wonderful person and fell in love with him regardless of what he looks like. Someone had said some truly hurtful things to him, especially regarding his scars. Gabrielle stepped in and forced them to back down and see the truth of the matter. She looked more hurt and angry than Harry was. What I learned that day was that when we truly love someone, we will walk through fire for them. It's one thing to see the love of a parent to a child. And in all reality, I had never really thought about it. That is just how parents are. But it really helped me to see how much I am loved by the people in my life and what a wonderful thing that is. There have been several instances where the Host Club has helped people feel the same. While yes, it may seem strange, but you see it's not truly frivolous."

Shizue didn't know what to say to that. She nodded slightly and went to stand.

Haruhi held her up. "Just wait a moment, Tamaki-senpai is going to play."

Shizue was shocked at the music that permeated the room from a white grand piano in the corner of the room. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Shizue was surprised as a tear ran down her cheek. Her decision made, Shizue stood.

Haruhi smiled at the woman as she went to stand. "Give the Host Club a chance. You won't be disappointed."

Shizue left the hall. She spoke to one of her men that were there. "Let her come in."

Anne-Sophie de Grantaine walked into the hall. She had heard beautiful music while anxiously waiting outside. Her eyes teared up as she saw her son rise from a piano bench and bow to the listeners. A boy with glasses smiled at her. "This way honored guest."

Anne-Sophie was guided to a private table, hidden by flowers. A service was already in place. The boy with glasses set down a photo album. "Your Host will be with you momentarily."

When Tamaki was finished bowing, Kyoya spoke quietly from behind him. "A guest is requesting the Host King personally Tamaki. They are rather insistent."

Kyoya had to smile as Tamaki made his way over to the noted table. Harry could plan for more than just humiliating or frightening pranks. He truly would have been an excellent addition to the Host Club.

Tamaki rounded the corner and froze. His mother was here. Again. The pair embraced and Tamaki pulled back. "Mother? How?"

Anne-Sophie smiled. "Your friend, Harry Potter. He used what leverage he had with your family to convince your grandmother to give you a chance. If we are able to convince her, we won't have to be apart again. We can be a family." Anne-Sophie sat down after another teary hug. "So tell me about your Host Club."

Tamaki sat next to his mother and began telling her the stories behind the photographs.

* * *

Harry stepped into the hallway after talking to several of the visitors to the Black Magic Club. Kyoya stepped up next to him. "Your plan worked perfectly. I must admit, I was impressed."

Harry merely shrugged. "I just did what was right. Besides, something like this needs more than one person to pull off." He noticed Gabrielle and her parents entering the hall and smiled.

Kyoya looked up. He saw a woman that was clearly Gabrielle's mother give the Twins' mother a wrapped box. The Shadow King smiled. "So those are the Delacours. I believe I will introduce myself."

Harry saw Sirius flirting with Ranka. He bit back a snort. Harry was going to go over to unobtrusively tell his godfather about the situation, but he was stopped by his girlfriend.

Gabrielle saw her Mate and headed over to him. "There's dancing outside. Let's go." She pulled Harry outside.

As the pair danced around the space set aside for dancing, Gabrielle lay her head against Harry's chest and smiled. All was right in the world.

When the dancing was finished, Gabrielle stayed at Harry's side. "Love, is your godfather flirting with Haruhi's father?"

Harry nodded. "Should we go over and say hello?"

Gabrielle smiled. "I want to see his reaction. Can I tell him? Pretty please?"

Harry smiled. "Sure."

Harry took out his phone to use the camera as Ranka smiled at Sirius.

Gabrielle smiled. "Lord Black, Mr. Fujioka. How are you two today?"

Sirius looked at the younger girl draped off of his godson. He immediately noted that the girl was likely part Veela. "Harry, why don't you introduce me?"

Gabrielle smiled and spoke in English. "I am Gabrielle Delacour. Harry is my Mate. I'm sure you know what _that_ entails."

Sirius nodded and looked ruefully at Harry. "Just keep what I told you in mind."

Gabrielle smiled. "I see that you got to know the father of one of our good friends here at Ouran."

Sirius blinked several times. His jaw dropped in shock. "She's a he?" He shook his head. "You've got to be pulling my leg."

Haruhi chose this point to come over. "Dad, what are you doing here? You need your sleep."

"But Haruhi. Daddy just wanted to see you."

Sirius began stammering in shock.

Ranka patted Sirius on the cheek. "You're a sweetheart, but not really my type." He looked at his daughter. "Why don't you show me around Haruhi?"

Once the Fujiokas had left, Sirius finally collected himself. He looked at Harry and Gabrielle. "So you are her Mate?"

Harry smiled slightly nervously while Gabrielle stiffened at Sirius' tone. "She asked me back at Hogwarts, but I didn't understand what she was asking."

"And why didn't you tell me?"

Harry frowned. "I didn't remember it until Gabby said something. Besides, there was nothing that could be done. The decision was already made." He became defensive. "Over these past few months, I've fallen in love with her. And one day, I intend to marry her and have a family with such an amazing young woman."

Sirius had an unreadable look on his face.

Gabrielle had a bright smile and a tear had tracked its way down her cheek.

Sirius sighed. "It's James all over again. Please keep in mind that you will need an heir Harry." His face split into a smile. "Well then I guess that the talk that I gave you will come in handy." Sirius then almost leered at the pair. "If it hasn't already."

Sirius laughed at Harry's red face and Gabrielle's pout. "Well, what else is there to do around here?"

The Fair continued and Sirius watched his godson interact with several people. Sending him here was an excellent choice. He resolved to speak to Gabrielle's parents.

At the ball to end the Fair, Gabrielle was in her own little world as she floated around the courtyard in Harry's arms. Her Mate said that they would be married. Nothing else mattered.

Several people watched the couple dance. Anne-Sophie and Tamaki shared a slow dance before the woman pushed her son towards Haruhi Fujioka. Harry and Gabrielle danced around the floor, and several couples could be seen around them. Honey and Reiko, Haruhi and Tamaki, even Umehito and Renge were part of the waltzing group.

As the final dance of the evening ended and fireworks lit up the night, Gabrielle pulled Harry into a gentle kiss that lingered. When she pulled away, Gabrielle put her ear next to Harry's chest and smiled contentedly. Several of the girls that were rooting for Gabrielle all had hearts in their eyes at the scene.

Alain and Appoline approached their daughter. Gabrielle ran and hugged her parents. She whispered a few words to her mother. This resulted in the woman holding her daughter tight, nodding, and kissing her on the forehead. She then headed over to speak to Yuzuha Hitachin. Appoline had an invitation to a tasting to extend.

That night, as Gabrielle lay next to her Mate, she resolved to show Harry how much she loved him. Not tonight, but soon Harry would be fully hers. But for tonight, it was enough.

 _~Fin~_

 **There you have it. Like I said, my Beta is the cause of this. That and my teenage daughter binge watching the anime. Hopefully my writing is up to par with what else I've done.  
**


End file.
